Alea Jacta Est
by SamaireLaBiche
Summary: Lorsque Théodore Nott, langue-de-plombs, apprend qu'il va devoir travailler avec son ancien compagnon de dortoir Blaise Zabini sur une mission en territoire moldu, il est plus que contrarié. Et il est pourtant bien loin d'imaginer l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend. Violence, surnaturel, consommation de produits illicites & shake it bitches.
1. Impero bitches

_Update : 26/01/2014_

* * *

Entamer une nouvelle fic avec mon rythme d'écriture pathétique, c'est du suicide, mais c'est du Zabnott, donc j'irai au paradis.

Je D10kass cette nouvelle histoire à mes trois prêtresses personnelles du BZTN : **DWould**, **x-Lilo** et, **dizzy ramone**. Je pourrais déclamer pendant des lustres à quel point vous êtes géniales, sexy, et écrivez merveilleusement bien, _mais toute personne saine d'esprit le sait déjà_. J'espère que cette nouvelle offrande à notre culte vous plaira.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling est notre maître à tous, et elle a laissé tant de pistes à exploiter dans son oeuvre que ce serait criminel de ne pas le faire. Gloire à elle.

Rating : Cette histoire est classée M, pour scènes de sexe mais surtout pour vocabulaire grossier et violence à gogo. Vous êtes prévenus. Bienvenu au Far West.

Résumé : Lorsque Théodore Nott, langue-de-plombs, apprend qu'il va devoir travailler avec son ancien compagnon de dortoir Blaise Zabini sur une mission en territoire moldu, il est plus que contrarié. Et il est pourtant bien loin d'imaginer l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend. _Violence, surnaturel, consommation de produits illicites & shake it bitches._

Note d'auteur : Le titre alternatif de ce chapitre est "Motherfucking stupéfix", c'est mon poussin qui l'a trouvé, et ça m'a tellement fais rire que je trouvais ça important de le signaler à la communauté (de l'anneau). _L'humour du Seigneur est impénétrable._

* * *

**Alea Jacta Est**

**Chapitre 1 : Impero bitches.**

.

Einstein […] avait exprimé son aversion [pour l'indéterminisme] par la formule :

« Dieu ne joue pas aux dés. »  
La réponse d'Hawking est la suivante :

« Non seulement Il joue aux dés, mais Il les lance là où on ne peut pas les voir. »

Les trous noirs – Jean-Pierre Luminet

.

.

**1**

_Septembre 2010 – Wickford, England, United Kingdom_

Mr Adams venait d'acheter son repas du soir chez son épicier habituel et remontait à pied Nevendon Road pour rentrer chez lui. Il passait devant l'église évangélique de Wickford lorsqu'un rayon du soleil qui déclinait l'éblouie. Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant et se protégea le visage de sa main.

-Salut James, la forme ? le questionna un voisin qui sortait sa poubelle à ce moment là. Il s'appelait Alan Carter, et habitait le 2 Nevendon Road depuis dix ans au moins.

Mr Adams approuva d'un bref signe de la tête, un sourire bienveillant flottant sur son visage avec malice, il discuta un moment à propos de banalités avec Alan Carter avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de leurs deux merveilleux enfants.

Lui, il avait vécu toute sa vie ici. Enfin, pas vraiment toute, mais depuis qu'il avait 20 ans, après son mariage avec Stacy. Maintenant, il en avait 87, et il en aurait 88 au printemps. Il connaissait tous le voisinage, et il pouvait se vanter d'être apprécié. C'était un homme sans histoire. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il sortait un peu moins, à part pour acheter le journal, ses repas et se rendre à l'église catholique qui se trouvait sur Azalea Avenue, exactement de l'autre côté du parc qui la séparait de l'église évangélique. Mais il avait tenu le coup. Cela faisait 6 ans maintenant, et il sentait qu'il ne tarderait plus vraiment à rejoindre Stacy. Quelque part, ça le rassurait. Il avait hâte.

Mr Adams s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçut sur un banc, de l'autre côté de la route, à sa gauche, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce fait était assez rare dans le quartier, pour le surprendre.

L'homme fixait tranquillement les feuilles du grand platane devant lui. Les mains posées bien à plat sur ses genoux, il avait un air un peu fou mais, surtout, très fatigué. Des cernes violacés spectaculaires lui mangeaient le visage. James Adams se demanda s'il s'était perdu. Puis, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit que c'était un sans-abri. Il était vêtu réellement d'une drôle de manière.

Mr Adams s'approcha un peu plus, et constata que le tissu noir qui couvrait son corps était une sorte de... _de robe ?_

Il fronça les sourcils. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas exactement comment il aurait pu nommer cette tenue mais elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Elle semblait enfouir la totalité du corps de la personne assise sur le banc sous des tonnes de tissus sombre, laissant apparaitre uniquement l'ovale de son visage blafard. Le terme qui vint à l'esprit de James Adams était « djellaba » mais il savait bien qu'une djellaba ne ressemblait pas à _ça, _vraiment pas du tout_, _parce que c'était incroyablement ample et incroyablement noir.

Mr Adams sursauta parce que l'homme venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction, et que, par conséquent, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'observait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

L'homme eût un sourire _triste_ à son égard et Mr Adams se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il avait la curieuse sensation que l'air venait de perdre quelques degrés mais c'était _sans aucun doute_ le fruit de son imagination parce que ça n'était tout simplement pas _possible_.

-Tu as un problème _moldu_ ?

James Adams n'avait pas exactement compris ce que l'homme lui avait dit, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir perçu le ton insultant de sa voix. Quelque part en lui, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa défunte épouse lui disait de s'en aller, mais c'était comme si son corps ne pouvait plus bouger donc il resta planté là stupidement. Alors, l'homme de 87 ans -88 au printemps- ronchonna dans son esprit quelque chose comme « _encore un de ces jeunes impertinents venus de Londres, vêtus de la dernière mode absurde et parlant avec des expressions incongrus_ » et cette partie de l'esprit de James Adams avait sans doute oubliée qu'il avait été jeune un jour. Cependant il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire mentalement beaucoup de réflexions parce que l'autre homme s'était levé et qu'il traversait Nevendon Road d'un pas vif pour venir vers lui (et de près ses cernes étaient encore plus incroyablement violacés).

James Adams se sentit curieusement _menacé_ par cet homme enfoui sous ses capes noires (il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver un terme qui puisse définir exactement ce vêtement). Il voulut lui faire une remarque cuisante afin de le remettre à sa place mais sa phrase était bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Le garçon lui plantait un bout de bois dans les côtes et ça n'était vraiment pas agréable.

-Impero… prononça-t-il d'une voix glaciale d'où ne transparaissait absolument aucune émotion.

James eût une étrange pensée pour Stacy, parce que quelque part au fond de lui il _savait_ qu'il la rejoindrait bientôt. Ce fut sa dernière pensée consciente, puis il n'y eut plus qu'un vide, froid et total. Et cette sensation absurde que _quelqu'un_ était à l'intérieur de votre tête.

* * *

**2**

Théodore Nott sentit le lien lui permettant de contrôler le vieux moldu s'établir et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton polaire.

Il aurait pu transplaner mais il savait que le ministère traçait le transplanage. Il travaillait au ministère bon sang. Et il savait donc également que son sortilège n'était pas passé inaperçu : c'était un impardonnable (mais il avait vraiment besoin de ce moldu). Dans un instant, l'endroit serait truffé d'Aurors, et cette pensée lui donna des sueurs froides.

Théodore tourna à droite de l'église, sur Hyde Way, et remonta la rue, une étrange sensation de puissance et de peur se mêlant en lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pût se laisser en arriver là, juste avant de se souvenir que le Choipeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle. _« Tu serais toi-même surpris des limites que tu pourrais être capable de franchir pour étancher ta soif de connaissance »_ avait dit le vieil artefact au jeune Théodore alors âgé de 11 ans.

_« Tu serais toi-même surpris de la façon incroyablement cruelle dont je te détruirais si tu ne m'envoies pas à Serpentard, là où mon père a été. »_ lui avait-il mentalement répondu de toute l'insolence dont il était alors capable.

Théodore grimaça un sourire à ce souvenir, et pressa le pas. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue, sur l'impasse North Crescent, exactement au moment où le premier _pop_ indiquant que quelqu'un avait transplané retentit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. 2 minutes. Précisément. Le problème des Aurors, songea Théodore amèrement, c'est qu'ils étaient les gentils, et que donc, ils étaient obligés de s'embarrasser de tout un tas de règles afin de s'assurer que les lois sorcières soient respectées. Lorsqu'un Sortilège Impardonnable, l'un des trois interdits, était utilisé, le bureau des Aurors recevait immédiatement un signal lui indiquant précisément la provenance du sort. C'était instantané. _Magique,_ songea Théo en s'appuyant contre le muret de pierres brunes derrière lui, tentant de calmer sa respiration et de garder son calme pour ne pas perdre le contact avec le vieu moldu (il avait besoin de lui bon sang). Et cette instantanéité aurait pu foutre tout son plan en l'air, mais Théodore travaillait au ministère, et, il savait qu'avant de transplaner sur le lieu où l'impardonnable avait été lancé, les Aurors avaient la consigne de s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'apparaitre comme par magie devant un moldu. L'opération de vérification qui délimiterait une zone de transplanage sécurisée prenait _exactement_ deux minutes.

Pile le temps nécessaire pour aller tranquillement jusqu'au coin de la rue sans utiliser la magie.

Théodore poussa un lourd soupire. Il était presque certain de reconnaitre la voix de l'Auror Weasley, ce qui lui serra la gorge, envoyant dans son corps une vague aussi brutale qu'inattendue de nostalgie. Dans un passé pas si lointain que ça, mais qui actuellement lui semblait être il y'a une éternité, il avait déjeuné avec lui au ministère. Il se souvenait même l'avoir trouvé pas si désagréable.

Théodore soupira : la nostalgie était un truc destiné aux faibles, pas aux gens comme lui.

Ils devaient être une dizaine d'Aurors sur place à présent. Il était plus que temps pour lui de décamper.  
Théodore se pencha en avant et saisit une cannette de soda rouge, écrasée sur le sol. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset.

Bien. Dans moins d'une minute, il serait loin. Il attrapa fermement le bras du vieux moldu.

Même si il s'y était préparé, la curieuse sensation -comme si il était aspiré par le nombril- provoquée par le portoloin le prit par surprise. Théodore manqua de perdre le contact.

Puis, il ne fut plus là.

Il ne put donc pas voir l'Auror Weasley apparaitre au coin de la rue et jeter un sort permettant de détecter toute trace de magie.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Théodore laissa la pression qu'il avait ressentie tout au long de cette intervention retomber. Son corps se mit à trembler violement et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas perdre le lien.

-On devrait le stupéfixer et l'enfermer, le temps que les choses se tassent, prononça une voix grave dans son dos.

Et rien qu'au son calme de cette voix, Théodore se sentit déjà mieux. La situation était parfaitement sous contrôle. Tout allait très bien. Parfaitement.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-Oui.

Théodore se força à faire le focus sur le vieux moldu debout devant lui, les bras ballants et le regard vide.

-Stupéfix, prononça-t-il en agitant mollement sa baguette.

Le lien fut instantanément rompu, et c'était à la fois un soulagement et une souffrance.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien. Aide moi à transporter son corps au sous-sol.

Théodore allait se baisser pour saisir les chevilles du vieux moldu lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule tendrement.

-On n'est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant.

Il se crispa immédiatement.

-Et si quelqu'un vient ?

-Personne ne vient Théodore. Tout va bien d'accord ? Tu devrais vraiment lâcher la pression cinq minutes.

Et il avait envie de le faire bordel – mais c'était peut être juste parce qu'il voulait bien faire tout ce que ce mec lui dirait, alors il se laissa aller juste quelques secondes. Il laissa l'homme derrière lui le prendre dans ses bras et souffler contre son oreille que tout irait bien.

-Blaise, souffla Théodore dans son cou.

-T'en peux plus hein ? Ce sera bientôt fini…

Et le ton de Blaise était si incroyablement sensible que ça le fit ricaner nerveusement.

-J'en peux plus parce que j'ai envie de te baiser ouais, ronchonna-t-il le visage toujours enfouie au creux de son cou.

Blaise rit franchement avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

-C'est quelque chose qui peut s'arranger très vite tu sais.

Théodore se sentit d'un seul coup très faible, le poids de son désir et la fatigue accumulée lui écrasant les épaules. Il s'agrippa au dos de Blaise.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, là.

Blaise attrapa ses hanches avec une sensualité incroyable, et entreprit de lui enlever sa robe de sorcier avec une lenteur qui fit gémir Théodore d'impatience. Il embrassa son corps avec un calme et une maîtrise qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, caressant ses muscles comme s'il voulait en faire fuir la tension par magie, et Théo se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il se demanda pourquoi toute sa vie n'était pas constituée uniquement de ça : faire l'amour avec Blaise.

Même lorsqu'il fut en lui, contrairement à son habitude, Blaise prit soin de bouger lentement, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de Théo, comme s'il sentait que cette fois ci était différente des autres. Parce que cette fois, Théodore avait besoin de lui, vraiment besoin. Parce qu'ils étaient allé trop loin tous les deux, qu'ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour, et qu'il avait besoin de savoir que Blaise serait avec lui, tout le temps.

Lorsque Théodore jouit, violement, par surprise, il se cambra si brusquement que sa tête heurta le sol. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient allongés sur le carrelage froid.

Et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Blaise s'affala à ses côtés, que Théo réalisa qu'ils venaient de baiser alors qu'un vieux moldu était pétrifié à même pas un mètre d'eux.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là.

* * *

**3**

_Avril 2010 - 6 mois plus tôt- Woodington Road, vers West Wellow_

Théodore se redressa bien droit dans son siège, les mains crispées sur ses genoux : le conducteur de l'engin moldu (une Mercedes coupée noire) roulait beaucoup trop vite, ils allaient se crasher, il en était certain. Non qu'il disposa d'un don de voyance -Théodore était un rationnel merci pour lui- mais, justement, il aurait fallu être particulièrement stupide pour ignorer que prendre des virages aussi serrés, aussi vite, réduisait considérablement la durée de vie _même pour un sorcier_. Il serra les dents, se forçant à regarder la route et à ne pas hurler à ce connard de chauffeur de s'arrêter. Le covoiturage. Brillante idée Théodore Nott. Plus jamais ça. Jamais. De toute façon, lorsqu'on est un solitaire élitiste névrosé on ne fait pas de covoiturage. On ne fait d'ailleurs rien qui vous force à rester le cul sur un siège en cuir brulant à côté de _quelqu'un_ tout en risquant sa vie chaque seconde, surtout quand ce _quelqu'un_ est votre futur collègue de travail. Foutue idée de merde. La prochaine fois il _transplanerait_, parce que c'était après tout ce que les gens sains d'esprit faisaient.

Le conducteur, comme s'il n'était pas déjà dans le négatif sur l'échelle de sa considération, décida d'allumer une cigarette (putain ce connard ne tenait-il réellement le volant que du bout des doigts à _cette vitesse_ ?) et Théo toussa exagérément pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en pensait. L'autre haussa un putain de sourcil dédaigneux et parfait dans sa direction et lui souffla sa fumée au visage. C'en fut trop. Théodore, comme un orage un soir d'été, explosa de colère sans crier gare.

-PUTAIN de bordel de merde qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi foutu connard ?

Contre toute attente, l'autre jugea pertinent d'éclater de rire. Très drôle, en effet. Théodore fulminant de rage, se retourna vers la vitre. Ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, en admettant qu'il s'en sorte en vie.

-Moi aussi je suis très heureux de travailler avec toi, Nott.

Théodore grogna.

L'autre haussa les épaules, blasé.

-Ça rappelle le _bon vieux temps_.

Théodore n'était pas stupide, il était même vraiment très très loin de l'être, aussi, le ton sarcastique avec lequel le conducteur s'adressa à lui ne lui échappa pas.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu conduis des voitures moldus ? demanda-t-il pour passer à autre chose.

L'autre rit (et il avait exactement le même rire qu'à Poudlard : un rire de gamin gâté).

-Depuis que je suis Chasseur de Fantômes ?

Il prononça ces trois derniers mots avec le plaisir évident du type fier de lui. Théodore soupira bruyamment. Même pour un sorcier être chasseur de fantômes était une aberration (_encore plus_ pour un sorcier en fait).

-Est-ce que les Langues-de-plombs ont aussi des moyens de locomotion spéciaux ?

-On _transplane_. Comment connais-tu mon métier ?

-J'ai peut-être… hm disons, prit le temps de lire le dossier qu'on m'a filé sur cette affaire ?

Théodore s'enfonça dans son siège et se mordit la lèvre. Ok, sa question avait été stupide. Mais pour sa défense, outre le fait qu'il était plutôt habitué à travailler sous couverture (dans le monde sorcier on évitait de dire que l'on était Langue-de-plombs, parce que ça vous évitait d'avoir à mentir lorsqu'on vous posait des questions sur ce qui se passait au Département), lui n'avait absolument rien lu concernant ce travail, à part qu'il s'agissait d'une débile histoire de maison moldue hantée ou quelque chose du même genre, puis il avait lu avec qui il devrait travailler et il avait refermé le dossier. Il était un Langue-de-plombs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi on avait besoin de lui sur un truc aussi stupide. De toute façon il ne travaillait pas en équipe. Jamais. Mais le chef du Département des Mystères lui avait dit que son coéquipier était compétent et il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

-Très bien je t'accorde ce point, soupira Théodore excédé. Je n'ai absolument pas prit le temps de regarder ce que contenait le dossier. Je suis un expert, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on a besoin de moi sur quelque chose qui semble aussi… ridiculement moldu ?

L'autre ricana.

-Tu t'intéresses à tout ce qui concerne _l'au-delà_, c'est exact ?

-Ouais, c'est exact. Le dossier raconte ça aussi ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais je le sais quand même.

Théodore haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Toute trace de colère s'était soudainement évaporée (peut-être parce que l'autre avait l'air tellement blasé que c'était difficile d'être réellement en colère contre lui).

-Ah ?

-Tu t'y intéressais déjà à l'époque de Poudlard alors…

-Nous n'étions pas _amis_ à l'époque de Poudlard. Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Mais nous partagions le même dortoir Nott, tes questions sont stupides.

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

Théodore ne pu contenir le ton scandalisé de sa voix.

-Il y'a prescription mais la réponse est évidement oui. Enfin c'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu déterminer que tu étais l'homme dont j'avais besoin.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui m'as choisi pour ce travail ?

-Plus ou moins ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te l'expliquer : ta passion pour l'au-delà.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression que le dialogue avec ce mec était juste impossible.

-Tu es conscient que je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être là ? J'aime la fraicheur des sous-sols du Département des Mystères. Je suis un putain de chercheur. Je… Je ne serai vraiment d'aucune utilité sur _un terrain moldu_. Comment as-tu réussi à convaincre mon patron ?

L'autre homme haussa un sourcil suggestif dans sa direction avant de ricaner d'une étrange façon, et Théodore ne voulut surtout pas comprendre ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

-Tu n'as pas changé Théodore Nott.

_« Tu n'as pas changé non plus, Blaise Zabini. »_ aurait voulu répondre Théo, mais les mots restèrent étrangement bloqués dans sa gorge parce qu'il n'était pas exactement sûr que ce soit la vérité.

* * *

**4**

_Avril 2010 – Département des Mystères_

Quelques jours plus tôt, son directeur, Léonard Samson, un petit gars chauve et très maigre (mais qui au Département n'était pas maigre ?) l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il avait un air un peu dingue, et de grands yeux globuleux cernés qui avaient toujours dégouté Théo. De plus, comme si le fait d'être le directeur du Département ne vous cataloguait pas d'office comme quelqu'un de pas très sain d'esprit, Léonard Samson semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'habiller comme un moldu. Il portait de vieux costumes trois pièces en lainage marron qu'il avait en plusieurs exemplaires, et Théodore le soupçonnait fortement de les avoir trouvé dans une poubelle vu leur état assez avancé sur l'échelle de la décrépitude.

-Monsieur le Directeur.

-Nott, asseyez-vous. J'aimerai vous mettre sur une affaire spéciale.

Théodore soupira bruyamment, à moitié blasé d'avance.

-Sauf votre respect, je _suis_ sur une affaire spéciale, monsieur.

Léonard Samson sursauta comme s'il venait de se rappeler brusquement quelque chose, et son crâne chauve refléta de façon inquiétant la lumière froide de son bureau aux murs sombres.

-Ah oui. Oui… Oui c'est exact, couina-t-il. Et bien cela attendra n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien évidement.

Théodore voulu se lever pour retourner à ses occupations mais son supérieur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Cette affaire est _encore plus_ spéciale.

Et le ton de sa voix sonnait comme s'il était le gardien d'un secret fou et fabuleux mais qu'il ne pouvait révéler à personne. C'était le ton de la conspiration. Et Théodore savait que lorsque le directeur du Département des Mystères employait ce ton là, cela voulait dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à se dépêtrer des mailles du filet qui se resserrait autour de lui. Il avait déjà des milliers de dossiers en retard, de choses mystérieuses, fascinantes et, surtout, pas du tout résolues.

-Comme d'habitude oui, je suppose, baragouina Théo.

Monsieur Samson chercha un moment dans un tas de papiers, et en tira un dossier à la couverture de cuir noir sur laquelle la lumière pâle de ce petit bureau au sous-sol du ministère de la magie se reflétait, y créant de drôles de spectres lumineux. Il le poussa vers lui de ses mains décharnées jusqu'à ce que Théo consente à le saisir, non sans une grimace de dégoût.

Théodore parcouru silencieusement la première page.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

-J'ai bien peur que l'humour ne soit pas au gout du jour dernièrement monsieur Nott (Léonard Samson faisait partie des personnes que la dernière guerre avait relativement traumatisé et qui semblaient incapable de reprendre une vie normale depuis, aussi faisait-il sans cesse des références à l'ambiance pesante de cette époque, si bien que Théodore ne prenait même plus la peine de relever).

-Un _Chasseur de Fantômes_ ? Sérieusement ? C'est juste… grossier.

Le directeur tressaillit et regarda dans le vide un petit moment avant de se ressaisir.

-C'est une affaire très spéciale monsieur Nott.

« C'est une affaire de merde, monsieur Samson » aurait voulu répondre Théodore, mais il aurait été licencié sur le champ, et ça, c'était hors de question. Il aimait son travail plus que tout au monde.

-Ecoutez monsieur Samson, je… Je connais ce gars. Zabini. J'étais avec lui à Poudlard et hum… c'est un charlatan. Honnêtement. Il utilise juste ses dons de sorciers pour abuser de stupides moldus effrayés. Et puis, vous savez combien de maris sa mère a eu ? On ne sait même pas exactement lequel d'entre eux est son père –en admettant que ce soit bien l'un d'entre eux.

-Vous êtes relativement bavard pour quelqu'un du Département, Théodore Nott, déclara le directeur en grimaçant et Théodore eut la significative impression que son ton venait de changer.

-Je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Vous ne l'avez, en effet, absolument pas.

-Bien. Dans ce cas. Pouvez-vous communiquer avec moi au sujet de l'enjeu de cette… _mission_ ?

Et ce dernier mot lui arracha la bouche, parce que ça n'avait rien d'une mission sérieuse. C'était sans doute une blague. Une simple blague. Son directeur testait jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Les méthodes de Samson étaient réputées dans tous le ministère de la magie –et même ailleurs- pour être particulièrement bizarres et extrêmes.

Le directeur prit une grande inspiration et débita d'un ton morne :

-C'est une affaire très spéciale. Il y'a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette cave. Vous devriez vraiment aller voir ça de plus près. Le Chasseur de Fantômes, Blaise Zabini, il est compétent, vous devriez lui faire confiance.

-Pas d'autres informations ?

-Je ne suis pas habilité à en dire plus.

-Et au sujet de cette cave ? Quelles manifestations avons-nous ?

-Je ne suis pas habilité à en dire plus.

Théodore fronça les sourcils.

-Bien.

Son directeur se leva brusquement et secoua la tête comme s'il se réveillait après un mauvais rêve.

-Bien, nous avons tous deux du travail, (il lui tendit sa petite main sèche et Théodore la saisit du bout des doigts en essayant de tout son cœur de faire en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir envie de vomir) au revoir Nott, passez le bonjour à votre charmante mère.

_« Ma mère est morte il y'a des siècles vieux timbré »_ songea Théodore en quittant la pièce.

* * *

.

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. Si vous l'avez lu, et que vous en avez pensé quelque chose, que ce soit positif ou négatif, je vous invite à me le faire savoir par reviews. Vu le ton de la fic, vous avez exceptionnellement le droit de dire des gros mots, je ne le dirais pas à vos parents. Sinon, si vous n'avez rien pensé, vous avez le droit de continuer à ne rien penser chez vous, en savourant cette paix intérieur digne des plus grands sages.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, qui contiendra des grosses voitures, des boobz, des trucs chelous, et de la drugz pour tout le monde (faut bien appâter la clientèle).

Sam'


	2. Obliviate pussies

_Update : 3/02/2014 _

* * *

Coucou. Hibou. Coucou. Hibou. Coucou.

Wahou : Je suis très très très agréablement surprise par toutes vos reviews, sérieusement je m'attendais un peu à me faire un gros self-trip avec cette fanfic vu le désert du fandom zabnottien, et en fait, non, quelques vaillants soldats résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Vous êtes comme des brioches fourrées bien chaudes du matin trempées dans du Nesquik : vous faites briller mes petits yeux et battre mon coeur en mousse. **Merci.**

Note d'auteur : Si vous continuez à la lire, vous découvrirez bien vite que cette fanfiction est en fait **un exercice de voyage temporel**, hinhinhin, c'est pour entraîner votre cerveau à créer des frises chronologiques mentalement. Ne me remerciez pas.

**HEY U** : Avez-vous dit "je t'aime" à vos parents aujourd'hui ? Parce que moi non. Et c'est mal. Mais j'ai acheté un vinyle, et ça, c'est plutôt bien.

(1) Le film Inception appartient à ses tuteurs légaux. Leonardo DiCaprio et Joseph Gordon-Levitt m'appartiennent (même si ils ne le savent pas encore)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Obliviate pussies.**

.

« Cher lecteur,

Il n'est jamais bon d'avoir des idées toutes faites.

En particulier, il n'est jamais bon d'avoir des idées toutes faites sur des choses qui peuvent être dangereuses, ou ne pas l'être.

Parce que, à coup sûr, elles le sont. »

Anonyme – Le cimetière du diable

.

.

**1**

_Avril 2010 – West Wellow, England, United Kingdom_

Blaise était _très_ fier de lui. Il n'était pas seulement content d'avoir accompli une quelconque action, il était _réellement fier de lui_, au sens, fier de sa propre existence. Il aurait pu se féliciter d'exister s'il n'avait pas été aussi conscient du fait qu'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose (et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de remercier sa mère parce qu'elle le faisait assez toute seule). Parfois il croisait son propre regard dans une surface réfléchissante –n'importe laquelle- et était envahie d'un sentiment d'autosatisfaction si puissant qu'il se demandait si les autres pouvaient le percevoir. Cela devait forcément se voir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et si Blaise Zabini était si incroyablement fier de lui c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. En premier lieu il était beau (mais _réellement beau_, pas juste _un peu beau_) et il savait merveilleusement bien exploiter ce don de la nature. Ensuite il était vraiment malin (il avait été réparti à Serpentard, et si cela ne constituait pas une preuve évidente parce que des personnes comme Crabbe et Goyle était aussi à Serpentard, c'était quand même un indice très fort, l'autre indice étant qu'il avait eut assez d'esprit, contrairement à, par exemple, Draco Malfoy, pour ne pas s'engager auprès d'un camps pendant la guerre et que, donc, il n'avait pas sur le bras une vilaine trace qui en plus d'entacher sa beauté ferait de lui un paria).

Enfin il était intelligent, ce qui était bien différent d'être malin, parce que lorsqu'on mettait son intelligence au service de l'avenir on devenait alors un visionnaire, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait, par conséquent, il était un visionnaire (et il était sûr, mais alors là sans le moindre doute, que dans des décennies on parlerait de lui comme du Grand Zabini, celui à l'origine de tout un tas de choses géniales). Et, en sa qualité de visionnaire, il avait sût, à un moment donné, que profiter de la faiblesse et des croyances des moldus pour gagner de l'argent serait quelque chose de génial. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de devenir Chasseur de Fantômes. Il adorait, littéralement, ce terme. Il adorait être un _Chasseur_. Il adorait la vénération avec laquelle les moldus craintifs s'adressaient à lui. Et, plus que tout, il adorait tout l'argent que ça lui rapportait. Parce qu'en plus de toutes ses autres qualités, Blaise Zabini était riche, dans le monde sorcier ET dans le monde moldu, et ça, c'était quelque chose de vraiment génial.

Alors Blaise était fier de lui, et c'est à peu près ce à quoi il était en train de penser lorsqu'il claqua la porte avant de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la vieille maison où il avait rendez-vous. Il jeta un dernier regard au reflet que lui renvoyait sa Mercedes coupée noire. Il était parfait.

Blaise portait un _smoking_ (bon sang il adorait ce mot) intégralement noir, et des chaussures vernies : pour faire semblant de chasser les fantômes mieux ne valait pas trop ressembler à un sorcier, c'était peu crédible sinon. Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, son employé Angelius Livingstone (il l'avait embauché à cause de son prénom, sérieusement quelle sorte de personne s'appelait réellement _Angelius_ ?) l'attendait en fumant un cigare. Blaise prit quelques secondes pour observer les lieux : boueux était un adjectif qui décrivait plutôt bien l'endroit.

-Patron.

-Angelius.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec une froide politesse et Blaise frappa à la porte.

-Une affaire sérieuse ? demanda-t-il en attendant qu'on vienne ouvrir.

-Pas vraiment. Des bruits à la cave, comme des chuchotements. Soit ils sont paranoïaques soit on peut trouver une explication rationnelle comme 'oh un magnétophone en marche a été oublié derrière ce meuble'.

Angelius haussa les épaules. C'était un moldu d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, blond et sec, qui n'avait aucun diplôme, et qui croyait réellement à toutes ces histoires de maisons à exorciser. Sauf que si les meubles ne bougeaient pas tous seuls, que les horloges ne s'arrêtaient pas en pleine nuit, et que les propriétaires n'avaient pas d'étranges marques sur le corps, il trouvait l'affaire inintéressante. Blaise ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir parce que, le plus souvent, c'étaient vraiment les signes annonciateurs qu'un esprit frappeur avait élu domicile dans la maison.

Angelius était plutôt malin, mais comme la plupart des moldus il était stupide. Il croyait dur comme fer que réciter des psaumes bibliques permettait réellement de purifier la maison (Blaise s'étouffait encore de rire lorsqu'il y pensait) alors qu'il suffisait en réalité de prononcer quelques sorts, certes d'un niveau assez élevé, qui permettrait de rendre le lieu inaccessible aux esprits frappeurs. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas se débarrasser vraiment d'un esprit, il allait juste errer ailleurs, mais ça personne n'était obligé de le savoir.

-Bon. Ce sera sans doute vite réglé. Souviens toi : on leur fait quand même un numéro _au cas où_ et surtout pour les rassurer. S'ils sont vraiment paranoïaques ça ne marchera que comme ça.

(La vraie raison étant qu'il était payé plus si il faisait le guignol que si il disait simplement 'haha vous êtes stupides' mais comme ça ne changeait pas la paye d'Angelius il n'y avait aucun sens à lui faire part de ça.)

-Ouais boss. Espérons au moins que le Ciel l'ait gâtée d'un point de vue anatomique, qu'on ne perde pas complétement cette journée…

-Tu es dégoutant.

-Je suis lucide.

-On ne parle pas des femmes, et encore moins des clientes, comme ça, petite merde.

-Le plaisir des yeux patron, c'est important !

-La courtoisie aussi, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris ?

-On m'a appris à apprécier les bonnes choses.

Angelius écrasa son cigare au moment où une jeune femme leur ouvrait la porte. Blaise songea qu'au moins, Angelius avait été exaucé vu la taille plutôt impressionnante de son bonnet.

* * *

**2**

Armanda McLhullier née Smith était une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports. Elle avait épousé Vince McLhullier après être sorti avec lui pendant quatre ans, et elle était tombée enceinte un an et demi après leur mariage. Après ça, ils avaient décidé d'aller à la campagne et d'acheter une maison parce que ce serait plus commode pour élever un enfant. Le fait qu'ils souhaitent en avoir plusieurs avait fini de les convaincre. Ils avaient donc déménagé à West Wellow, dans une ancienne ferme qui se trouvait sur Hackleys Lane, un chemin boueux que le maire osait encore appeler une route, et au bout duquel se trouvait l'église Sainte Margarets.

Armanda ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de vraiment mauvais de sa vie, et elle était sincère, alors elle estimait mériter d'être heureuse. Cependant, il semblerait qu'une puissance maléfique ait décidé le contraire, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à habiter dans une maison hantée, alors qu'elle était enceinte et que Vince travaillait tous les jours à la ville.

La chose qui avait rassuré Armanda est que le chasseur de fantômes avait vraiment l'air détendu, et qu'en plus de ça il était charmant. Il lui avait expliqué calmement que son collègue, un jeune garçon nommé Angelius (et ce nom aussi l'avait rassurée parce qu'il évoquait quelque chose de positif) allait réciter des psaumes bibliques afin d'affaiblir l'esprit et que lui-même tenterait d'entrer en communication. Il lui avait dit également qu'il serait peut-être amené à parler autre chose que l'anglais, parce que bien souvent les esprits nécessitaient que l'on s'adresse à eux d'une façon très particulière. Armanda avait acquiescé : cette équipe avait l'air très professionnel.

Elle leur avait servi du café, et le plus jeune des deux hommes l'avait complimentée en lui disant à quel point elle avait l'air d'être une merveilleuse épouse et à quel point elle serait une merveilleuse mère, alors, quand Armanda les accompagna tous les deux jusqu'à la cave, elle n'avait presque plus peur. Elle était intimement persuadée que tout irait bien et qu'ils la débarrasseraient de ce mauvais esprit.

-Vous allez exorciser ma maison ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, la main sur la poignée.

-Tout à fait, lui répondit le dénommé Angelius en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous soyez parfaitement en sécurité. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, Zabini et moi-même avons un CV long comme le bras d'exorcismes parfaitement maîtrisé, et, aucun échec à ce jour.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et Zabini, qui avait l'air très sérieux depuis son arrivée dans la maison, lui décrocha un sourire doux qui fit battre le cœur d'Armanda un peu plus vite et rougir ses joues.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et le sentiment d'angoisse la reprit brusquement. Elle tressaillit.

-C'est là-bas. Au fond. Vous allez voir. La nuit, quand tout est silencieux, on les entend particulièrement bien…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle avait à nouveau peur. A nouveau cette angoisse qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Les deux chasseurs de fantômes entrèrent dans la cave tranquillement.

-Pouvez-vous me parler à nouveau de la façon dont se manifeste cet esprit Madame McLhullier ? Cela m'aiderait à le localiser précisément.

Zabini n'avait pas l'air de trouver la situation affolante ou inhabituelle alors Armanda reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur sa réponse pendant qu'Angelius installait tout un tas de matériel produisant des sons étranges.

-Et bien, la première fois, je suis descendue à la cave pour faire du rangement et je les ai entendus. Comme des sortes de vagues chuchotements. Je… J'ai d'abord cru que c'était mon imagination mais… Mais plus on s'approche de cette armoire là-bas, plus on les entend. Parfois ils se taisent. Et parfois ils parlent si distinctement que je peux comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

-Que disent-ils, madame McLhullier ?

Blaise Zabini s'était rapproché de l'armoire et Armanda commençait à se sentir mal. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient dans son dos, mais, pour l'instant, elle n'entendait rien.

-Ils… Ils disent des choses comme… 'Passe de l'autre côté' 'Traverse'… Ou… Ou bien des choses plus vagues qui n'ont pas de sens… Absolument pas de sens… Comme… Comme des incantations ou des… des formules.

Zabini tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil, mais il reprit si rapidement un visage de marbre qu'Armanda ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Vous parlez d'eux au pluriel.

-_Parce qu'il y a plusieurs voix_.

-Qu'en pense votre époux ?

Armanda senti sa gorge se serrer et elle lutta pour ne pas fondre en larme maintenant.

-Vince… Il ne les entend pas. En fait. Il ne sait pas que j'ai fait appelle à vous parce qu'il… il pense que je suis stressée à cause de ma grossesse.

De grosses larmes salées se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues, et Angelius posa une nouvelle fois une main rassurante sur son épaule.

* * *

**3**

-Tout se passera bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un phénomène courant que certaines personnes soient plus ou moins sensibles au paranormal…

Angelius avait essayé de mettre toute la sympathie dont il était capable dans sa voix, et il était plutôt fier de lui parce que ça n'avait pas été facile. Il n'y pouvait rien mais cette fille commençait sincèrement à l'agacer. Il y avait tellement un milliard de choses plus intéressantes à faire, tellement de mystères et tellement de choses qui vous donnaient des frissons, que c'était rageant de rester là, dans cette cave où rien ne se passait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à l'Ecran, un cadran infrarouge détecteur de mouvement avec écran tactile qu'il venait d'installer. C'était un truc mis au point par le boss, sensé détecter la présence d'éléments surnaturels dans une pièce. L'Ecran était désespérément vide. Cette fille était juste parano, son mec avait raison, c'était les hormones qui jouaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise ne classait pas l'affaire vite fait bien fait.

Angelius soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil discret à son smartphone dans l'espoir secret d'y trouver un nouveau message pour s'extraire à l'ambiance exaspérante de cette pièce, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

-Bien, s'entendit-il prononcer calmement, je vais commencer à réciter les psaumes afin de purifier la pièce.

Angelius sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite bible reliée à la couverture de cuir.

« Spiritus sanctus… » Commença-t-il d'un ton morne sans grande conviction. Dans son champ de vision il voyait distinctement Blaise qui observait avec curiosité divers objet, aussi vit-il parfaitement son dos se crisper violement quelques secondes avant qu'Armanda ne pousse un cri.

-Je… Je les entends.

Angelius bondit jusqu'à l'Ecran et pianota sur le tactile quelques secondes pour réaliser des réglages. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre lorsqu'une forme rougeâtre se dessina, juste à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Blaise.

-Ok, on a notre cible boss !

Il avait du mal à contenir l'excitation de sa voix. Parce qu'il s'attendait tellement à ce que cette journée soit simplement chiante, qu'il ne pouvait juste pas se retenir.

Il pensait que Blaise le rejoindrait pour vérifier ce qu'indiquait l'écran mais son patron resta curieusement immobile, le dos crispé.

-Patron ?

-Ta gueule. J'essaie d'écouter.

Angelius n'entendait rien du tout, mais à côté de lui Armanda s'était mise à trembler violement alors il sentit son pouls accélérer encore.

-Angelius carnet de note.

La voix de Blaise était clairement tendue, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Il fouilla à toute allure dans son sac et en tira un petit carnet.

-Note l'heure exacte et ceci : chuchotements, impossible de discerner ce qu'ils disent, pas de présence d'esprits frappeurs dans la pièce, pas de fantômes…

Blaise eut l'air de réfléchir un instant puis sortie de la poche de son smocking impeccable un fin bâton de bois sombre.

-Revelo, murmura-t-il. Bien. Rajoute : pas de présence de sortilèges. (Il se tut un instant les sourcils froncés, et Angelius ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait parce que son patron se comportait toujours d'une façon très calme, comme s'il jouait un rôle apprit par cœur, et que là, là c'était loin d'être le cas bon sang) Mais note que les voix s'amplifient lorsque j'utilise la magie. _Merde pourquoi une moldue comme toi les entends ?_

-Heu… Je note ça aussi ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Armanda qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de trembler en même temps. Angelius avait envie de la gifler tellement il sentait que, pour une fois, ils tenaient une affaire énorme (il le savait parce que jamais Blaise ne se mettait dans un tel état, jamais il ne s'adressait comme ça à ses clients, il était trop « homme d'affaire » pour ça). Il sentait son cœur battre tellement vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Il était incroyablement excité, et triste à la fois parce que lui n'entendait pas du tout les voix dont Blaise parlait et putain il en avait tellement envie.

Blaise saisit la gorge d'Armanda violement et répéta sa question :

-Pourquoi une putain de sale moldue comme toi les entend ?

-Heu patron, calmez vous. Vous lui faites mal.

En fait, il n'en avait rien à foutre que cette fille ait mal, mais il sentait que c'était son rôle de dire ça à cet instant. En réalité, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il pianota un instant sur l'Ecran pour essayer d'avoir des données plus précises mais le signal se brouillait à chaque fois qu'il changeait la fréquence.

Blaise soupira bruyamment et, si Angelius n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par l'Ecran, il l'aurait vu sortir sa baguette. Mais il ne le vit pas. Il entendit juste :

-Obliviate.

Et le son d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol.

Puis un long silence.

-Bien, Angelius, peux-tu avoir l'obligeance d'amener Madame McLhuillier dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera elle n'aura aucun souvenir de notre visite, aussi, il serait agréable que tu fasses comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu lorsque nous la recontacterons.

Alors Angelius obéit, même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien raconter son si distingué patron.

* * *

**4**

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dans la voiture, leur matériel rangé, Blaise s'autorisa à songer qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin.

-Ecoute moi bien, Angelius (le concerné eut un mouvement de recul) cette affaire dépasse clairement ton niveau de compétence. Tu es un bon employé qui ne demande jamais d'augmentations. Tu es utile parce que tu me permets de passer plus facilement inaperçu parmi les gens comme toi, et c'est ça qui fait que le business marche. Mais tu es un putain de moldu.

-Qu'est-ce… que.. vous… bafouilla son employé sans savoir où exactement il était censé fixer son regard pour ne pas avoir l'air soumis, mais ne pas avoir l'air impertinent non plus.

-Ta gueule. Je vais t'expliquer exactement ce qui va se passer maintenant : tu vas me suivre, tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je vais te dire, et quand ce sera fini, je te jetterai, à toi aussi, un obliviate et tu ne te souviendras de rien. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'un assistant qui ait parfaitement conscience de la situation. Est-ce que tu me suis ?

-Je… Non ?

-Peu importe. Tais-toi. Ne pose pas de questions. Et dis-toi que de toute façon, sans moi, tu es dans une merde sans nom parce que tes petits poèmes religieux n'auront strictement aucun effet là-dessus.

Angelius leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

-Bien. Patron.

Blaise croisa les bras et respira une fois profondément, puis il posa calmement ses mains sur le volant et força son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. Bordel il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis des années.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Patron.

Blaise afficha un demi-sourire, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

-Je crois que nous avons à faire à une manifestation paranormale.

-Je crois que c'est notre métier.

Blaise soupira.

-Angelius, j'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu… comment dire… illégal. Tu vas voir des choses qui tu n'aurais jamais imaginé voir de toute ta petite vie, mais tu les oublieras de toute façon, alors profites en bien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Blaise retira de la poche intérieure de sa veste de smoking sa baguette magique et murmurra une incantation. Devant les yeux écarquillés d'Angelius, le visage maigre du directeur du Département des Mystères se matérialisa.

-On va jouer un sale tour à ce type.

-Co… Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Blaise balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop te poser de questions, Angelius. Dis-toi juste que je peux faire bien plus, et roule nous un joint. Ensuite, on s'y mettra.

* * *

**5**

_Avril 2010 – London, England, United Kingdom_

Ca avait pris un petit moment avant que son employé cesse de lui poser des questions absurdes et accepte juste la situation silencieusement. Ce qui était bien avec les moldus, c'est que, pour la plupart, ils étaient dociles.

Lorsque Blaise gara sa voiture à quelques rues de l'appartement du directeur du Département des Mystères, Angelius était parfaitement silencieux et jouait à Candy Crush Saga sur son smartphone d'un air blasé. Blaise lorgna sur l'écran et soupira. Ça, c'était vraiment un truc moldu auquel il n'avait pas pu s'habituer.

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ton rôle ?

-Non. Je ferme ma gueule et je profite du spectacle.

-Bien.

-Je sers à quoi en fait ?

-Tu es mon assistant. Tu sers à m'assister.

Blaise sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière. L'air était frais. Il sourit, satisfait.

-Est-ce que tu connais des tours de magie Angelius ?

-Des tours avec des cartes vous voulez dire ? Pas trop non…

-Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu as _déjà vu_ des tours de magie, en fait.

-Comme celui ou un mec avec un chapeau haut de forme coupe en deux une nana blonde avec des gros seins ?

Blaise claqua des doigts.

-Exactement. Je suis le chapeau haut de forme et tu es les gros seins.

-Vous allez me couper en deux ? demanda Angelius scandalisé.

Blaise soupira. Les moldus étaient des crétins, il ne le dirait jamais assez.

-Lui (Blaise désigna de l'index la porte de la maison) c'est le spectateur. On va lui faire un tour de magie. Est-ce que tu sais à quoi sert l'assistante pendant les tours de magie ?

-Hm… Elle aide le magicien ?

-Non. Elle distrait le public. Tu lui mattes les seins, et pendant ce temps, le chapeau haut de forme t'encule. Tu saisis ?

-Je crois que non, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je me trompe ? déclara Angelius blasé.

Blaise se contenta de sourire paresseusement avant de sortir sa baguette.

-Alohomora, susurra-t-il, actionnant le mécanisme de la serrure.

Le hall de la maison était immense, et singulièrement vide.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un vit vraiment ici ? chuchota Angelius.

-Oui, répondit Blaise sur le même ton, quelqu'un de très riche, et de vraiment très… bizarre.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Leonard Samson. 52ème directeur du Département des Mystères. Voué à une mort étrange, si on en croit le sort de ses 51 prédécesseurs…

-Est-ce qu'on va tuer ce gars ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que son employé venait sérieusement de lui poser cette question ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais non. Rien d'aussi illégal je le crains.

-Que fait-on là alors ?

-J'ai besoin d'un des mecs qui travaille avec lui. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il le mette sur l'affaire.

Angelius parut curieusement rassuré.

-Vous savez, ricana-t-il, je vous ai vraiment cru quand vous avez dis qu'on allait faire un truc illégal.

Blaise soupira.

-Et bien, tant mieux. Parce que c'est le cas.

* * *

**6**

Leonard Samson était en train de pisser en contemplant la vieille tapisserie des années 80 qui décorait ses toilettes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Il vivait seul, et n'avait pas d'animaux de compagnie (il était d'ailleurs allergique aux plumes des chouettes, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique, à l'époque de Poudlard, la livraison du courrier lui faisait gonfler les yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il avait une conjonctivite perpétuelle). Il n'avait même pas de mobilier à part un matelas posé à même le sol dans sa chambre et un petit placard où il rangeait ses vêtements et son matériel de toilette. Il n'y avait donc strictement _rien_ chez lui supposé faire du bruit dans le couloir. Leonard Samson déduit donc naturellement qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez lui.

Il finit de pisser et se rhabilla tranquillement, en sifflotant le célèbre tube de Célestina Moldubec « Un chaudron plein de passion ». Puis il déverrouilla la porte des toilettes. Il faisait toujours ça _avant _de tirer la chasse d'eau. Une vieille habitude. Cette fois ci, il n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autre, parce que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant un grand homme noir vêtu d'un smoking et de chaussures vernies, et qui pointait sur lui une baguette de bois sombre.

-Bonsoir, prononça Leonard en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

L'autre grimaça.

-Hello Samson. Mon assistant et moi on a des petites choses à te dire.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Leonard réalisa qu'il y'avait quelqu'un d'autre. Un grand garçon blond et sec, qui avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, et qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout.

-Je vous écoute.

-Angelius, conduis le dans sa chambre.

Léonard haussa les épaules, pas plus perturbé que ça par ces deux étranges personnes. Après tout, il travaillait toute la journée avec des personnes étranges. Le dénommé Angelius lui saisit le bras, et Léonard se dégagea d'un petit mouvement sec.

-Je sais où est ma chambre.

Il songea qu'il aurait du prendre sa baguette magique pour aller pisser, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, on n'avait jamais besoin de sa baguette magique en pissant bon sang. Il se retrouvait donc démuni en charmante compagnie. Tandis qu'il pensait cela, Léonard pivota dans le couloir pour se diriger vers l'endroit où il dormait (et où se trouvait sa baguette magique, ce qui l'arrangeait fortement) il se retrouva donc dos aux deux hommes.

-Inception (1), murmura une voix derrière lui.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, allongé tout habillé dans son lit, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la façon dont il avait bien pu se mettre au lit. En tout cas il devait être très fatigué hier pour ne même pas avoir pris le temps de mettre son pyjama. Ce qui le frappa lorsqu'il se leva, c'est l'odeur de pisse. Il n'avait visiblement même pas tiré la chasse d'eau. Il travaillait trop. Lorsqu'il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café, il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça d'y trouver un dossier à la couverture de cuir noir.

Il fallait qu'il convoque Nott pour un rendez-vous tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Hell yeah pussies.** C'est bien d'avoir réussi à lire jusqu'ici : vous êtes courageux et vaillants (ouiouioui) vous irez au paradis du zabnott.  
La trame se met en route tranquillou, posey, au rythme des salsas, aux accords des guitares.

Si vous êtes toujours là pour le prochain chapitre je vous promets en vrac (let's go TRAILER) : de la money, du flash-back vénère, des questions existentielles et Blaise, toujours Blaise, encore Blaise. Si quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à ce trailer, il a le droit à toute ma gratitude.

Sam'


	3. Lumos asshole

_Update : 9/02/2014 ~ le rendez-vous dominical _

* * *

J'ai décidé de m'infliger un** rythme de maso** avec cette fanfiction. J'ai décidé ça après une discussion avec moi-même. Personne ne me force. Personne ne me menace. **Incroyable mais pourtant vrai.** Ce serait cool que j'arrive à m'y tenir. ce serait comme me faire un fuck à moi même, ce qui est particulièrement cool, dites le chez vous.

Sinon, dans 5 jours c'est mon **anniversaire**, et ça vous fait une belle jambe.

**Merci pour tous vos petits mots,** et merci encore plus aux lectrices qui s'amusent à faire des déductions et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe : ça, ça m'envoie loin, quelque part où des gens dansent tout nus en chantant Claude François, un lieu idyllique en sommes.

Notounette : L'intrigue amoureuse (pour ne pas dire sexuelle) entre nos deux Dieux vivants va s'installer doucement, j'espère que vous ne vous impatienterez pas trop. Vous pouvez manger des chocapics en attendant.

Notounette bis : Cette fanfiction est **un gros selftrip**. Certaines personnes selftripent (oui ceci est un verbe du français "selftriper" ouiouioui) en décrivant des relations entre Hermione et le Choipeau Magique (de rien l'image mentale est gratuite) dans mon cas vous risquez plutôt de trouver des gros délires obscurs (ou non) sur des éléments de l'univers HP. Parfois sous la forme d'extraits de livres, parfois sous d'autres formes. Vous avez le droit de sauter ces passages si ça vous fait chi*r de lire mes théories sur les prophéties du départements des mystères et sur les ronflaks cornus (rien à voir).

Je vais (bientôt) abréger cette longue note d'auteur, mais avant je dois dire : une référence à **Star Wars** s'est glissée dans ce texte. Trouve la, et gagne un bonbon.

**Le Zabnott, cey la vie. Rejoignez la vraie doctrine.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lumos asshole.**

« Si vous lisez ceci, alors cet avertissement est pour vous.

Chaque mot que vous lisez de ce texte inutile est une autre seconde perdu dans votre vie. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ? Votre vie est-elle si vide que, honnêtement, vous ne puissiez penser à une meilleure manière de passer ces moments ?

[…]

Sortez de votre appartement. Allez à la rencontre du sexe opposé.

Arrêtez le shopping excessif et la masturbation.

Quittez votre travail.

Commencez à vous battre.

Prouvez que vous êtes en vie. Si vous ne revendiquez pas votre humanité,

Vous deviendrez une statistique.

Vous êtes prévenu… »

Fight Club – David Fincher d'après Chuck Palahniuk

.

.

**1**

_Avril 2010 - Woodington Road, vers West Wellow_

Blaise alluma l'auto-radio et le compact disque contenant la bande originale du film Pulp Fiction s'enclencha. Il remarqua clairement que Théo s'était tendu sur le siège à côté de lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer délibérément.

Au bout de trois chansons Théodore desserra les dents pour lui demander :

-Et depuis quand tu écoutes de la merde moldue ?

Blaise ricana, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans un mood qui lui donnait envie de se justifier, du coup il ne répondit pas à l'attaque. A la place il accéléra encore un peu pour arriver plus vite (les voitures, il trouvait ça très classe mais, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en présence de Théodore, rien ne valait le transplanage) ce qui eut, en plus de ça, le don de faire taire son nouveau partenaire.

-Hm, j'imagine que si tu n'as pas lu le dossier de l'affaire, il va falloir que je te briefe avant qu'on arrive ?

-Ce serait aimable en effet, répondit son laconique ami.

Blaise se retient de lui faire une remarque désagréable parce qu'il savait que les compétences de Théodore étaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ce garçon était bien plus intelligent que lui (et ça ne lui faisait même pas si mal que ça de le reconnaitre, parce qu'il savait que lui-même était plus malin).

-En gros, il y a des bruits dans la cave. (Théodore lui jeta un regard noir alors Blaise étoffa un peu ses propos) Armanda McLhuillier, femme au foyer de son état, entend des chuchotements suspects dans sa cave. Son mari, Vince McLhuillier, est convaincu qu'elle déraille à cause des hormones alors elle fait appel en cachette à des Chasseurs de Fantômes, nous, parce que ça commence vraiment à la faire flipper. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de banal : esprit frappeur ou simple paranoïa mais ça n'est rien de tout ça. Il y'a vraiment un truc étrange là-dessous. Je suis persuadé que ce sont les voix de sorciers morts. Mais par quel putain de sortilège est-ce qu'elle peut les entendre ? C'est une foutue moldue.

Théodore soupira.

-Ok. Ca me tue de l'avouer mais, dans l'hypothèse où ce que tu dis est vrai, ça n'a pas l'air inintéressant.

Blaise sursauta.

-Merlin ce garçon est fou ! « Pas inintéressant » ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Ecoute moi Théodore Nott : ce truc, c'est l'affaire de l'année. Crois en mon instinct de prédateur. Et aucun gars du ministère dessus. Juste moi… bon et toi.

Théodore roula des yeux.

-Techniquement je suis un « gars du ministère ».

Au bout de la route boueuse, derrière quelques pins, se dessinait la façade de la maison de Mrs et Mr McLhuillier. Blaise frissonna d'excitation.

-Oh j'allais oublier, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se garait devant la demeure, la dernière fois il semblerait que je me sois un peu emporté alors j'ai lancé un obliviate à la nana. Faisons comme si c'était la première fois que des Chasseurs de Fantômes venaient chez elle d'accord ?

-Tu es absolument détestable dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Est-ce que tu arnaques souvent tes clients en leur jetant des obliviate pour _exorciser_ leur maison plusieurs fois ?

Blaise ricana tout en songeant que c'était plutôt une bonne idée et qu'il devrait essayer ça au moins une fois.

Il claqua la portière de la Mercedes et les cailloux crissèrent sous ses chaussures pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée où Angelius l'attendait, appuyé sur le mur, fumant une cigarette.

-Patron.

-Angelius.

Ils se saluèrent froidement du regard.

-Impression de déjà vu non ? le taquina Angelius.

Blaise pouffa.

-Je te présente Théodore Nott, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé. Il fera équipe avec nous sur cette affaire. Nott, voici Angelius, mon employé moldu.

-Est-ce que c'est un sorcier lui aussi ? Questionna Angelius en dévisageant Théo de façon relativement peu discrète.

-Oui, c'en est un.

-Tu es sérieux Zabini ? Tu es au courant que tu violes l'une des lois fondamentales de notre société en révélant notre existence à ce moldu ?

Blaise balaya ces protestations d'un geste de la main et frappa à la porte.

-Je lui jetterai un obliviate plus tard. En attendant j'ai besoin de lui, il connait le taf, et il fait du bon travail. Fais moi confiance, ajouta-t-il juste avant que la porte s'ouvre.

* * *

**2**

Armanda McLhullier née Smith était une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports. Elle avait épousé Vince McLhullier après être sorti avec lui pendant quatre ans, et elle était tombée enceinte un an et demi après leur mariage. Après ça, ils avaient décidé d'aller à la campagne et d'acheter une maison parce que ce serait plus commode pour élever un enfant. Le fait qu'ils souhaitent en avoir plusieurs avait fini de les convaincre. Ils avaient donc déménagé à West Wellow, dans une ancienne ferme qui se trouvait sur Hackleys Lane, un chemin boueux que le maire osait encore appeler une route, et au bout duquel se trouvait l'église Sainte Margarets.

Armanda ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de vraiment mauvais de sa vie, et elle était sincère, alors elle estimait mériter d'être heureuse. Cependant, il semblerait qu'une puissance maléfique ait décidé le contraire, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à habiter dans une maison hantée, alors qu'elle était enceinte et que Vince travaillait tous les jours à la ville.

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait fait appel à des Chasseurs de Fantômes. Vince n'approuverait surement pas mais elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, et elle pensait sincèrement que ces gens pourraient faire quelque chose pour elle. Du moins elle le pensait avant d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant.

-Salut, déclara celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus jeune, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'épargner les longs discours, le café dégueulasse et les sanglots, et passer directement au moment où vous nous montrez votre cave ?

Armanda le trouva immédiatement désagréable, et songea qu'elle avait préparé du café pour rien.

-Bonjour madame McLhuillier, je suis Blaise Zabini, déclara un grand garçon noir au physique plutôt ravageur, vous avez fait appel à nous au sujet d'un exorcisme. Pardonnez l'impolitesse de mon employé. Je vous présente Angelius Livingstone, même si on ne dirait pas comme ça, il est un des meilleurs de son domaine. Et voici… Théodore Nott. C'est… Le secrétaire.

-Pardon ? Vociféra le troisième garçon visiblement outré.

-Je voulais dire que c'est un expert que nous avons… croisé en chemin (Nott lui jeta un regard de haine profonde qui intimida beaucoup Armanda) heu… A qui nous avons fait appel pour qu'il nous aide sur cette affaire délicate.

Nott soupira exagérément.

-Peut-on aller à la cave ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lassé. Pourtant, malgré son manque de motivation, c'est encore celui qui fit la moins mauvaise impression à Armanda. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne s'était pas fait arnaquée par des charlatans : cette intervention allait lui couter une fortune.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées Zabini se tourna vers elle :

-Oh, ce sera payable d'avance… S'il vous plait. Juste au cas où… On _oublierait_ à la fin.

Angelius Livingstone ricana comme si son patron venait de dire quelque chose de drôle et Armanda se sentit vraiment, vraiment mal à l'aise.

* * *

**3**

Théodore soupira. Il avait fait le tour de la cave pas mal de fois mais pour l'instant, rien ne semblait anormal. Mrs McLhuillier restait plantée là les bras ballants et ça allait le rendre complétement fou.

-Ah, j'ai un visuel, marmonna Angelius qui trafiquait un drôle d'appareil que Blaise et lui appelaient « l'Ecran ».

Blaise se pencha sur son épaule pour regarder.

-Parfait. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de préciser un peu l'intensité magique ?

Théodore soupira bruyamment tellement il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là : visiblement personne n'avait besoin de lui.

-Non, pas moyen. Dès que j'essaye de préciser l'une des données je perds le visuel. Est-ce que tu peux te mettre près de l'armoire ? demanda-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il venait de tutoyer son patron. Cela n'eut pas l'air d'offusquer Blaise, parce qu'il ne broncha pas et parti se positionner à l'endroit qu'Angelius lui indiquait.

-Okay c'est juste derrière toi. Tu les entends ?

-Nan rien pour l'instant. Je vais tester quelque chose (Blaise prit une grande inspiration, et sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieur de son smoking) Ok. Lumos.

Théodore se demanda pourquoi Blaise prononçait ce sort alors qu'il n'y avait pas du tout besoin de plus de lumière et ça l'agaça, mais la réponse vint d'elle-même une fraction de seconde plus tard. Armanda McLhuillier couina et Théodore les entendit. Les voix.

Il bondit jusqu'à Blaise et ouvrit frénétiquement les portes du placard comme si la réponse était à l'intérieur, mais il ne contenait que de vieux tissus entassés.

-Est-ce que vous allez faire quelque chose ? demanda Armanda la voix tremblante, et Théodore se fit la vague réflexion qu'elle allait surement se mettre à pleurer.

Personne ne lui répondit.

A la place Angelius s'adressa à Théodore.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que nous avons des fantômes ?

-Non. Les fantômes sont une image… Un reflet de ce que quelqu'un a été de son vivant. Ils n'évoluent pas. Ils ne sont pas des vraies personnes. Mais on peut les voir. Ce truc là… c'est invisible.

Il s'accroupit et entreprit de fouiller parmi le tas de tissu. Il avait une très légère envie de vomir, la même que juste avant ses ASPIC, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Les chuchotements s'étaient tuent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Questionna à nouveaux Angelius tout en effectuant des branchements étranges sur l'Ecran.

Théodore réfléchit à la question tout en continuant de fouiller dans le tas de tissus lorsqu'une sensation étrange lui parcourut le bras. Il retira vivement sa main, comme si on l'avait brulé exactement au moment où Angelius poussait une exclamation de triomphe.

-Ca s'agite là dedans. Continuez ce truc que vous faisiez Théodore. Si ils sortent ce truc (il désigna un appareil qu'il venait de raccorder à l'Ecran) pourra enregistrer leurs mouvements. Il s'enclenche automatiquement à la moindre variation de la pression atmosphérique.

Blaise se pencha pour l'aider à fouiller dans les tissus mais Théodore l'en empêcha.

-Ne touche pas à ça.

Armanda, que tout le monde avait oublié, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en tremblant de peur.

Blaise jeta un regard interrogatif à Théodore.

-Je crois que je sais ce que c'est. On va juste repousser ces tissus là, et ceux là. Ok. Fais bien attention. Voilà. Doucement. Ne touche surtout pas celui là.

Théodore sentait son cœur battre extrêmement vite.

Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation, comme si il venait de toucher la surface d'un lac glacé, puis ces fourmillements dans le bras, jusqu'à son épaule. Il avait mis quelques secondes à se souvenir dans quelles circonstances, mais, heureusement, il avait été assez rapide pour éviter à Blaise, sinon une mort certaine, au moins de sérieux dommages.

* * *

**4**

_Département des Mystères – 24 Décembre 2005_

L'immense pièce remplie de prophéties était déjà froide habituellement, mais ce soir là, il y régnait une ambiance glaciale. A chaque fois que le jeune employé du ministère expirait, un nuage de fumée blanche se cristallisait devant lui. Il était entouré de ténèbres inquiétantes, seulement éclairé par la lueur bleuté du chandelier fixé au bout de la rangée 67 qui parvenait difficilement jusqu'à lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés aux ténèbres depuis qu'il avait été assigné a la salle des prophéties. La « salle du Futur » comme l'appelaient ses collègues, alors que parmi les milliers de prophéties contenues ici, certaines s'étaient réalisées il y'a a des années de cela, et ne prédisaient donc plus rien du tout. Elles se contentaient de prendre la poussière, le destin qu'elles avaient alors tracé ayant fini de s'exercer. Elles n'étaient plus que de petits globes ternes, et on ne voyait plus luire en elles la magie du futur.

Si les prophéties étaient conservées ici - toutes les prophéties - ça n'était pas par soucis de connaitre l'avenir ou de prédire le futur. Les Langues-de-plombs étaient, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, des gens rationnels. Si les prophéties étaient conservées ici, c'était parce qu'ils étudiaient _comment_ leur pouvoir s'exerçait. De quelle façon une véritable prophétie était simplement inévitable. Par quel fabuleux coup du sort, en essayant de l'éviter, ses sujets la rendaient réalisable. L'une des prophéties les plus connues était celle d'un sorcier très puissant, qui avait vécu il y'a très longtemps. Il était tellement bon et tellement puissant que beaucoup d'autres sorciers voyaient en lui un Elu qui ramènerait l'équilibre dans le monde magique. Ce sorcier était amoureux d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté et d'une grande pureté. Un jour, cette sorcière fut le sujet d'une prophétie la condamnant à mourir le jour où elle donnerait la vie. Fou de désespoir et d'amour, le sorcier tenta d'éviter la prophétie : il se perdit alors dans les forces du mal, et entreprit d'apprendre la Magie Noire, seule assez puissante pour éviter la mort à quelqu'un. Mais il y laissa son âme et sa bonté. Lorsque son Aimée l'apprit, elle renonça à vivre dans un monde où cet homme n'était plus celui dont elle fut tant amoureuse. Elle donna naissance à ses enfants sans la moindre difficulté, puis se laissa simplement mourir.

-Vous êtes encore là ? le questionna la voix froide du Directeur Samson dans son dos.

-Visiblement, vous aussi, répondit-il sur le même ton polaire.

-Oh. Oui. J'avais des petites choses à finir…

Théodore se détourna de la prophétie qu'il était en train d'étiqueter pour faire face à son supérieur. Son visage avait l'air encore plus maigre que d'habitude et ses yeux globuleux étaient mangés par des cernes violacés qui lui donnaient l'air complétement fou.

-Moi aussi, déclara-t-il en désignant l'allée contenant les milliers de prophéties d'un geste de la main. Certaines étiquettes sont vieilles, et elles ne correspondent plus à la nomenclature actuelle alors je me suis dis que j'allais les modifier.

Samson hocha la tête.

-Fascinant n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieil homme les bras croisés derrière le dos.

-Quoi donc ?

-Toutes ces choses qui ont été prononcées et qui scellent à jamais le destin de sorciers. La prophétie du Sauveur était ici. Grands nombres ont disparues la nuit où vous-savez-qui est venue la chercher. Destructeur…

Théodore se demanda vaguement si c'était un plan pour lui faire avouer de quel côté il était pendant la guerre.

-Vous pouvez l'appeler « Voldemort ». Il ne faut plus avoir peur de lui. Le _Sauveur_ l'a détruit, n'est-ce pas ?

Samson sursauta.

-Sans doute, sans doute… marmonna-t-il. Quel gâchis…

Théodore voulut lui demander si le gâchis était la perte de Voldemort ou la perte des prophéties mais il n'était pas Langue-de-plombs depuis très longtemps et il tenait à son poste donc il s'abstient.

-Et vous, sur quoi travaillez-vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il plus pour changer de sujet que par véritable curiosité.

-Suis-moi.

Théodore était un Langue-de-plombs depuis seulement deux ans, et, c'était un métier dans lequel l'avancé hiérarchique était aussi lente que fastidieuse. Aussi, il n'avait pas encore eut l'opportunité de visiter toutes les pièces du Département, mais il s'estimait déjà très heureux de pouvoir accéder à celle des Prophéties, même pour une tâche aussi barbare que celle de les étiqueter (il avait pensé au début qu'Azraëlle –son elfe de maison, serait tout à fait qualifiée pour cette tâche, mais il s'était vite reprit, comprenant à quel point ces objets étaient précieux). Lorsque son directeur lui demanda de le suivre, Théodore sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, espérant secrètement qu'il l'emmènerait dans un endroit fabuleux. Il ne connaissait pas encore la moitié des salles du Département et imaginait des choses fantastiques pour chacune d'elles.

Il fut intérieurement profondément déçu lorsqu'il découvrit une pièce cernée de gradins de pierres, au centre de laquelle trônait une vieille arche encadrant un rideau noir déchiré.

-Oh.

Monsieur Samson lui sourit en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux.

-Tu voudrais le voir de plus près ?

-Oui, répondit Théo alors qu'il pensait non.

Monsieur Samson posa sa main décharnée sur son épaule et Théodore ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût, puis il le poussa en direction de l'arche.

Alors Théodore les entendit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota-t-il, l'excitation recommençant à accélérer sensiblement son rythme cardiaque.

-L'un des plus grands mystères du Département.

Théodore frissonna d'anticipation.

-Je ne sais même pas depuis quand il est là, prononça rêveusement son directeur. Je ne sais même pas si… Si il a été créé par des sorciers où s'il existait à l'état naturel… Il y a tellement de questions…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on entend ? demanda Théodore en s'approchant encore un peu du voile, juste un peu. Il avait la curieuse impression que ce doux chuchotement lui évoquait quelque chose, comme s'il l'avait _déjà_ entendu.

-Les voix des morts, répondit laconiquement Samson, comme si ça n'était pas plus inhabituel que cela. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ont supposé mes prédécesseurs, et c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis moi-même arrivé mais, rien ne le prouve.

Théodore ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Maintenant il savait où il avait entendu ce chuchotement. Il le reconnaissait. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

_« Dragon sauvage_

_Bons présages_

_Araignées la nuit_

_Ennui_

_Fais trois fois le tour du manoir_

_Sur ton balais dans le noir »_

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce jour toute sa putain de vie. Le jour où il pourrait entendre sa voix à nouveau. La voix de sa mère lui chantant une berceuse.

Théodore tendit le bras vers le voile, complétement hypnotisé.

_« Araignées du soir_

_Espoir_

_Trois sombrals_

_S'en vont au bal_

_Fais quatre fois le tour du manoir_

_Sur ton balais dans le noir »_

Il toucha du bout des doigts la surface lisse et froide, comme celle du lac de Poudlard en hiver, et ressentit le désir fou d'aller voir de l'autre côté, _parce que c'était la voix de sa mère_, qu'elle était là, juste là, derrière ce vieux rideau déchiré.

_« Sombral le matin_

_Chagrin,_

_Mandragore_

_Tu pleures encore,_

_Fais cinq fois le tour du manoir_

_Sur ton balais dans le noir »_

-A votre place, j'éviterai, prononça Monsieur Samson d'une voix aussi désintéressée que s'il lui annonçait qu'il allait surement boire du whisky pur feu entre ami ce soir, exactement au moment où Théodore tentait de faire passer son bras de l'autre côté du voile. Une curieuse sensation lui électrisa le bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule.

Il se détourna vivement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Qui sait…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?

-Un jour, quand tu seras au Département depuis assez longtemps, tu seras sans doute amené à travailler là-dessus, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant tu devrais aller fêter noël avec ta famille Théodore Nott.

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

Léonard Samson soupira et le fixa de ses yeux globuleux.

-Alors rentre simplement chez toi, comme n'importe quel autre jour.

-Pourquoi cette arche est ici ?

-Parce que c'est un mystère, et que c'est notre rôle, à nous, les Langues-de-plombs, de s'occuper des mystères. Tu sais, la plupart des sorciers sont fascinés par cette grande question…

-Quelle question ?

-La plus grande de toutes : « où allons-nous ? ». Et _personne_ ne sait.

Théodore lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire avec cette arche, directeur Samson ?

-Sais-tu comment est mort le 47ème directeur du Département de Mystères ? lui demanda Samson en retour, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

Et avant d'attendre que Théo réponde il ajouta :

-Il est passé à travers le voile. Et il a disparu. Comme ça. Tout simplement. C'est un objet à la fois dangereux et fascinant. C'est un objet dont nul, à l'extérieur, ne devrait connaitre l'existence, parce qu'il est bien trop puissant. C'est pour cela que seuls les Langues-de-plombs peuvent y avoir accès. Tu sais ce que je pense Théodore Nott ? Je crois que c'est un passage entre ce monde ci, et l'autre. Mais la question est « est-ce que c'est un portail à sens unique » ? Et la seule façon de le savoir, ce serait de le traverser et de voir si l'on peut revenir. Mais que se passerait-il si ce qu'il y'a là-bas est plus intéressant que ce qu'il y a ici ? Est-ce qu'alors, même si le portail fonctionne dans les deux sens, est-ce qu'on reviendrait ? (Samson regarda paresseusement le voile s'agiter comme si une légère brise soufflait, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle dans la pièce) Ou bien est-ce qu'on choisirait de rester dans cet endroit tellement… idyllique. (Il soupira rêveusement) Tant de questions… Et si peu de temps…

Théodore voulait mourir d'impatience tellement il avait envie de savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cet étrange voile. Mais le directeur Samson n'eut pas l'air de s'apercevoir de l'ouragan que son petit monologue avait déclenché à l'intérieur de la tête de Théodore car il le poussa vers la sortie de sa (dégoutante) main décharnée, alors que lui voulait juste rester près de l'arche et en parler encore et encore.

-Certaines questions devraient peut-être rester sans réponse. C'est peut-être le message qu'on tente de m'envoyer depuis cet autre endroit… prononça le directeur d'un air las avant de le quitter.

Et la vie de Théodore avait repris son cours, et il n'avait plus jamais été dans cette salle du Département des Mystères, et il n'avait jamais fait de recherches sur l'arche, il n'en avait plus jamais parlé, avec personne, comme s'il avait rêvé cette étrange scène, comme si tout ceci était simplement le fruit de son imagination.

* * *

**5**

_Avril 2010 – Maison du couple McLhuillier_

Angelius n'avait juste rien compris à ce qui se passait dans cette cave, mais à vrai dire, il commençait à avoir l'habitude puisqu'il ne comprenait pour ainsi dire rien depuis le début de cette mission. Théodore avait dû faire un de leur fameux truc de sorcier parce qu'il était soudainement devenu très bizarre. Sur l'Ecran il visualisait toujours la tâche rougeoyante derrière Blaise et Théodore, mais le silence assourdissant de la cave, à peine rompu par les sanglots de cette gourdasse d'Armanda McLhuillier, allait le rendre dingue. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était parfaitement capable de comprendre, il n'était pas stupide, il fallait juste que son patron accepte de lui expliquer.

Il avait besoin d'une putain de cigarette.

Angelius fit craquer les os de ses doigts et s'étira tel un chat.

-Bon, ronchonna-t-il en se grattant le menton, on fait notre exorcisme ou pas ?

-Non, lui répondit Théodore de son habituel ton froidement poli, pas d'exorcisme aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

-Néanmoins nous allons poser quelques protections sur cette cave, le coupa Blaise précipitamment en jetant un regard alarmé à Armanda. Afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Simple précaution. Angelius pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité d'accompagner madame McLhuillier là haut pendant que nous finissons le travail ici ?

Angelius ronchonna mais obéit. Zabini le payait bien. Et Zabini lui faisait vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Alors il se contentait d'obéir. Il était là pour ça.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis dans la cuisine, Armanda s'adressa à lui d'une toute petite voix faible :

-Qu'est ce que c'était là-bas, dans la cave ?

Agelius haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à une énième femme en détresse. Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à son smartphone, blasé que Théodore et Blaise l'ait éloigné du cœur de l'action.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

-Bien voilà qui est fait, vous n'aurez plus de problème madame, déclara Blaise tout sourire.

-Est-ce que c'est… sûre ?

Théodore la dévisageait d'une drôle de façon.

-Madame McLhuillier… Armanda. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-O-Oui monsieur Nott.

-Vous êtes enceinte Armanda, je me trompe ?

-O-Oui… Oui j-je le suis. Pourquoi ?

-Oh simple question. Nous allons vous quitter maintenant. N'ayez crainte il n'y aura plus aucun problème dans votre cave. Prenez soin de votre enfant.

Angelius se leva d'un bond, pas mécontent de quitter enfin cette maison.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors il s'autorisa enfin à questionner Nott :

-La question sur l'enfant, c'était pour détourner son attention d'autre chose ?

-Non, répondit Théodore paresseusement, si je ne me trompe pas, je pense qu'Armanda et Vince auront bientôt un charmant petit bébé sorcier.

-Ooh, fit Blaise comme si cette phrase à elle seule expliquait tous les mystères de ces derniers jours.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-Et bien… Si Armanda a ressenti toutes ces choses, je crois que c'est par l'intermédiaire du bébé qu'elle porte. Car théoriquement, il est impossible pour un moldu de pouvoir ressentir des choses aussi incroyable que ça.

Angelius se sentit un peu blessé par ces propos, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre, et se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de Blaise, et celui-ci démarra en trombe avant qu'Angelius ait le temps de refermer complétement la portière arrière gauche, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri d'effroi pathétique. Il se rembrunit, s'enfonçant dans son siège, vexé comme un pou.

-Hell yeah bitches, s'exclama Blaise. Je crois que c'est le moment d'aller sniffer un rail ou deux pour fêter ça.

Angelius ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils étaient censés fêter, mais il ne disait jamais non à de la cocaïne. Il aurait dû songer que l'affaire était close, mais, curieusement, Zabini ne lui avait jeté encore aucun sort pour effacer sa mémoire, alors quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Patron ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je vais quand même toucher mon salaire pour tout le temps de travail dont je ne me souviendrai plus ?

* * *

.

**Yeah bébé**. Merci d'avoir prit de votre temps, que j'imagine précieux, pour lire ceci. The night is dark and full of terrors (cette phrase n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute).  
Si tu as trouvé la référence à Star Wars : laisse une review.  
Si tu aimes la coke : laisse une review.  
Si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi dans les films d'horreur, et dans cette fic, les filles pleurent de façon pathétique : dis toi que moi non plus, je n'en sais vraiment rien, mais les clichés cey la vie.  
Sinon, si au fond, tout ça t'indiffère, tu peux aussi ne rien dire, car c'est ton droit le plus strict et inaliénable d'être humain lisant des fanfictions en cachette.

**Traditionnel trailer** : Dans le chapitre 4 qui paraîtra sur vos écrans probablement dimanche prochain (faire de la concurrence à Drucker est mon nouvel objectif pour une vie saine) il y aura : Gregory Goyle qui chante un tube des bizarr' sisters, un cadavre, de la bonne coke, et un elfe de maison gothique. De quoi se mettre ienb quoi.

Sam'


	4. accio motherfucker

_Update : 16/02/2014 ~ Dans une heure et demi, j'étais en retard (la concordance des temps est tout à fait normal dans cette phrase)._

* * *

J'ai reçu tellement de mots gentils de votre part. **Vous êtes la vie.** Merci de suivre ce gros gros selftrip. Je ne croyais même pas que plus de 2 personnes liraient cette histoire. Mais visiblement il y a encore de bonnes âmes sur Terre qui viennent s'égarer dans le pays merveilleux du Zabnott, où l'amour sera Roi, où l'amour sera loi, où tu seras Reine.

Notounette de rigueur : Vous êtes nombreux à avoir trouvé la référence à Star Wars, j'ai donc acheté des stocks de bonbons, vous pouvez venir les manger chez moi.

**Merci** à Eurydice Black et à sa review anonyme (je saisis pas le concept d'appeler ça "review anonyme" alors qu'en soit, tu as mis ton blaze, je vais réfléchir à ça en buvant mon chocolat).

Et comme le dit un dicton chinois : **Tant qu'il y a du Zabnott, il y'a de l'espoir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Accio motherfucker.**

« I like the way you die, boy »

Django Unchained – Quentin Tarantino

.

.

**1**

Gregory se dirigeait de son habituel pas trainant, vers le bar-tabac « Le Cri Des Mandragores», situé dans une impasse au nord de l'Allée des Embrumes. Se faisant, il se souvenait d'une époque, après la chute du Lord Noir, où les gens comme lui (à savoir, ceux qui portaient Sa marque) ne pouvaient plus se balader dans la rue à visage découvert sans craindre de se faire agresser. Ce qui était particulièrement ironique, c'est que Gregory avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie à agresser d'autres personnes, parfois pour le compte de Draco Malfoy lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, parfois simplement pour se distraire lorsque Vincent était encore en vie, et aujourd'hui, c'était sa façon de gagner sa vie. Aussi lorsqu'il pensait à cette époque où les autres croyaient qu'ils pouvaient délibérément se permettre de l'agresser dans la rue, Gregory ressentait un sentiment assez ambigu, entre la colère et l'amusement.

Aujourd'hui, il jouissait d'un statut très particulier, aussi n'avait-il plus le moindre problème à se balader tranquillement dans n'importe quel coin du monde sorcier (et sans doute aussi dans n'importe quel coin du monde moldu, mais merci Merlin, il ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre d'idioties dégradantes et pathétiques). La carrure de Gregory avait toujours été son point fort : sa croissance avait commencé très tôt (ce qui lui permettait de traumatiser assez aisément les autres enfants, afin d'obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait) et avait continué pendant si longtemps que les autres garçons à l'école, par pur jalousie, lui avaient fait croire qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de grandir et deviendrait surement aussi grand que ce gros balourd de Hagrid. Son point faible en revanche avait toujours été sa naïveté (Draco disait « sa bêtise » mais Gregory n'aimait pas ce mot). Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, dans sa profession, il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer ni très perspicace, ni très intelligent, il avait juste besoin d'être fort et d'impressionner les gens assez pour qu'ils chient dans leur froc en le voyant.

Gregory Goyle était devenu tueur à gage professionnel.

Des gens le contactaient et lui demandaient d'éliminer les personnes dont le nom figurait sur une liste, et Gregory le faisait contre de l'argent. Il était très doué. Il se faisait donc beaucoup d'argent. Ce qui avait fait qu'il avait percé dans le milieu professionnel qu'il s'était choisi, c'était d'une part sa discrétion (jamais il n'aurait révélé le nom d'un de ses employeurs) et d'autre part sa rapidité d'exécution (il évitait de réfléchir avant de s'occuper d'une cible : il faisait son travail et on le payait en échange, merci, au revoir). Ce qui avait fait qu'il n'était toujours pas arrêté par les Aurors alors que tout le monde savait bien ce qu'il faisait, c'était sans aucun doute le fait que les Aurors eux-mêmes aient recours à ses talents. Ils ne l'arrêtaient pas parce qu'il était utile. Et même si certains Aurors répugnaient à l'idée de collaborer avec un mec qui portait fièrement la marque des ténèbres à son avant-bras gauche, ils y revenaient toujours, et ils payaient toujours autant, alors Gregory s'en foutait qu'ils le regardent avec dégout parce que très sincèrement, il les emmerdait sérieusement et profondément.

Aujourd'hui, s'il se rendait au bar-tabac « Le Cri Des Mandragores » c'était, d'une part pour boire un double whisky-pur-feu _on the rocks_, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait rendez-vous pour un contrat.

Gregory poussa la porte en sifflotant un air des bizzar'sisters qu'il avait dans la tête depuis la veille –ça s'appelait Nécrophilia et ça parlait, pour ce qu'il en avait compris, d'un Géant qui préférait les morts, mais il n'avait pas trop retenu les paroles, aussi se contentait-il de fredonner vaguement la mélodie. Une fois à l'intérieur du bar il se dirigea, toujours en sifflotant, vers le comptoir, qui avait l'air d'avoir été lavé à la pisse si on voulait son avis, et commanda son double whisky-pur-feu _on the rocks_.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une personne vienne s'assoir à côté de lui et dise d'une voix caverneuse et magiquement modifiée provenant de quelque part sous la large capuche qui dissimulait son visage « c'est pour moi » en déposant dans un tintement des gallions sur le comptoir.

-J'espère bien que c'est pour toi, grogna Gregory sans prendre la peine de tourner les yeux vers lui, manquerait plus que je paye.

L'inconnu sembla s'étouffer sous sa capuche mais Gregory ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Bon alors. De quoi s'agit-il l'homme invisible ?

-J'aimerai la plus grande discrétion de votre part.

-Je te donne l'impression de pouvoir passer inaperçu quelque part ? Tu crois que j'ai une foutue cape d'invisibilité dans le cul ?

Nouvelle quinte de toux en provenance de sous la cape.

-Non non. Bien sûr. Je vous fais confiance pour ce travail. J'aimerai simplement la plus grande discrétion concernant _cette rencontre_.

A ce moment, le barman, un petit homme trapu avec une barbe poivre et sel dans laquelle on pouvait certainement faire un relevé de ses derniers repas, déposa son verre devant Gregory, qui le bu donc cul-sec et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main avant de dire :

-Alors, de qui est-ce qu'on s'occupe ?

Puis il croqua ses glaçons bruyamment en attendant que l'autre lui réponde, ce qui prit quelques secondes.

-Il s'agit de Ginevra Weasley.

Vu le ton de son client, il était visiblement supposé savoir précisément de qui il s'agissait, alors Gregory se concentra pour tenter de se souvenir où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

-L'attrapeuse des harpies ? Finit-il par demander, les sourcils froncés.

-Celle la même, grogna l'autre. Rassurez-moi, ça ne vous gêne pas que ce soit une fille ?

-Tu m'as pris pour un Poufsouffle connard ?

-Bien sûr que non, je voulais être certain qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous.

-Je prends un acompte sur les célébrités.

-Evidement, prononça le type comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche.

Puis il tira une petite bourse visiblement remplie de pièces de sous sa cape et la tendis à Gregory.

-Si la mort pouvait paraitre naturelle… Ce serait un plus…

-Et tu veux peut-être aussi que je lui demande ses dernières volontés avant ?

-Oh non, ça ira très bien… Du moment que c'est rapide… Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle souffre vous savez… En fait je n'ai rien contre elle au fond, c'est juste que/

-Je m'en branle de pourquoi tu veux buter cette gamine. Et je te préviens, j'ai pas pour habitude de faire les choses dans la dentelle, alors si tu veux un truc naturel, adresse toi à quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre si tu veux un truc rapide et efficace, je suis ton homme.

-Ok. Allons-y pour le rapide et efficace alors.

Gregory attrapa la bourse remplit de pièces et serra la main du type (il fit exprès de la serrer assez fort pour lui faire mal, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais sa façon de faire ne lui revenait clairement pas). Puis le mec se leva et partit sans un mot de plus alors que Gregory commandait un deuxième Whisky-pur-feu. Il se dit que pendant qu'il était là, il allait utiliser la cheminée du bar pour contacter les Aurors : il avait reçu un hibou la veille lui demandant de les appeler au plus vite.

Il tomba sur l'Auror Weasley.

-Salut Weasmoche. Comment va la vie ?

-Elle allait bien avant que je vois ta sale tête dans les flammes de notre cheminée, lui répondit la tête de Weasley entourée de flammes verdoyantes. Cela fit rire Gregory.

-A ce qu'il parait vous avez du travail pour moi ?

-J'en sais rien. Je suis pas au courant de ça. Attends deux secondes (Weasley tourna la tête et s'adressa à quelqu'un à côté de lui) C'est Goyle dans la cheminée, il demande si on a du travail pour lui […] J'en sais rien il doit être au chômage c'est difficile la vie pour les ex-mangemorts depuis qu'on est sur le coup mon pote […] Ah ok je lui dis (Weasley se retourna vers lui) écoute mec visiblement c'est pas un truc urgent. Un type qui s'en sort un peu trop bien avec la justice et qu'on n'arrive pas à coffrer. Je suis pas au courant de ce truc, t'auras cas passer au bureau en discuter directement avec la direction (Weasley grimaça) si possible, fais ça quand je suis pas là, j'ai l'estomac fragile et te croiser dans les couloirs est toujours aussi désagréable.

-On fait comme ça, grogna Gregory avant de couper la communication.

L'Auror Weasley faisait partie de ceux qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment de bosser avec lui, mais il fermait les yeux, comme tous les autres, parce que les ordres venaient d'en haut.

* * *

**2**

Blaise, Théodore et Angelius avaient arrêté la voiture sur le bas côté de la route, à quelques kilomètres de la maison des McLhuillier. Patti Smith chantait Because the night dans l'auto-radio, et sa voix parvenait jusqu'à eux par les portes grandes ouvertes de la Mercedes. Théodore semblait avoir décidé d'arrêter de critiquer le moindre truc moldu qu'il voyait, ce qui n'était pas sans soulager Blaise. Même si il n'en laissait rien paraitre, en réalité, il aimait bien le petit brun, et ça le frustrait de se faire critiquer par lui, plus que par n'importe qui d'autre (même si toutes les critiques en général le frustraient).

Angelius sortit un petit sachet de poudre blanche de la poche de son blouson de cuir et l'agita sous le nez de Blaise avec un rictus, l'air de dire « ça c'est de la bonne, et c'est acheté avec les sous que tu me verses chaque mois mon gars ». Intérieurement Blaise était très fier de savoir que cet argent qu'il donnait régulièrement était entre les mains de quelqu'un de bien : tous les employés modèles ne partagent pas un bon rail avec leur chef, et ça, c'était son petit plaisir personnel.

Angelius, une concentration extrême étirant légèrement ses traits, traça avec application quatre jolies lignes sur la pochette d'un CD de Nancy Sinatra qu'il avait trouvé dans la boite à gants, posé de façon relativement instable sur le capot de la Mercedes noire. Puis il sortit de la même poche que tout à l'heure une petite paille rouge et blanche et se l'enfonça dans la narine sans attendre, bouchant l'autre d'un doigt. Il sniffa bruyamment la première des quatre lignes tandis que Théodore détournait le regard comme s'il assistait à quelque chose de particulièrement obscène. Blaise ricana, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trépigner d'anticipation : les moldus étaient pratiquement tous stupides, mais ils avaient au moins su combler leur indécent manque de pouvoirs magiques par des inventions totalement démentes, et prendre de la coke en faisait largement partie. Depuis qu'il les fréquentait, Blaise avait décidé que finalement, c'était « moins pire » d'être moldu que d'être cracmol, « moins pire » parce que c'était une sacrée plaie, quand même, d'être moldu.

Angelius lui tandis la paille, les pupilles dilatée et un sourire béat sur les lèvres (de toutes les personnes avec qui Blaise avait pu goûter à la drogue, Angelius était celui qui réagissait de la façon la plus stupidement niaise, ensuite, il était sans cesse obligé de dire à quel point il aimait tout un tas de personnes et à quel point il souhaitait leur faire tout un tas de choses que Blaise ne voulait vraiment pas savoir).

-Tu veux que j'utilise la même ? demanda dédaigneusement Blaise en attrapant le bout de plastique entre ses longs doigts, haussant un sourcil sceptique à l'intention de son employé.

Angelius haussa les épaules.

-T'en as une autre ?

-On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas hygiénique ? Tes parents t'ont rien apprit ou quoi ?

-Ils m'ont appris que si _quelqu'un_ veut pas utiliser ma paille, je peux toujours sniffer les autres rails tout seul.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hors de question que je foute dans mon nez un truc que t'as foutu dans le tien. Je veux pas attraper vos maladies bizarres de moldu.

Blaise posa la paille sur le capot de la Mercedes, et la regarda rouler jusque sur le sol poussiéreux. Ce fut au tour d'Angelius de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ramassa sa paille sur le sol et parti fouiner dans la voiture à la recherche de son carnet de notes. Il en arracha une page vierge et roula un petit tube avec.

-Satisfait ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impertinent en le tendant à son patron.

-Ouais.

Blaise étudia quand même sa nouvelle paille avec attention avant de se l'enfoncer dans la narine et de se pencher sur la voiture pour sniffer à son tour. Dans la foulée, pendant qu'il était penché, il décida d'en sniffer un deuxième qui lui envoya directement une décharge dans les sinus.

« Aaaah. Wahou. There's nothing like Coke », déclara Blaise en se frottant le nez, parodiant un célèbre slogan d'une marque de soda moldue qui était devenue son péché mignon ces dernières années. Angelius renifla bruyamment et se frotta le nez à son tour.

Il tendit sa paille à Théodore dans une invitation muette, mais celui-ci grimaça et parti s'assoir dans la voiture en attendant que les deux autres aient fini de se mettre de la poudre blanche dans le nez. Alors Angelius sniffa son deuxième rail.

-Tu utilises vraiment une paille tombée par terre ? Sérieusement ?

-La poussière, ça donne du goût.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent stupidement pendant un moment, très fiers de leur humour, puis Angelius reprit la parole d'un ton de petit garçon admiratif.

-Eh patron, vous ne voudriez pas me montrer des petites choses que vous faites avec votre baguette ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard lubrique et Angelius se remit à rire bêtement.

-Non mais, sérieusement patron. Juste un truc ou deux.

-J'ai pas le droit de faire ça devant des moldus.

-Mais comme je vais oublier, ça n'est pas très grave non ?

Blaise soupira. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour son employé (surtout parce qu'il faisait des cafés déments, qu'il obéissait aux ordres sans broncher, et qu'il ne demandait jamais d'augmentation).

-Ok, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Mais juste deux ou trois trucs de base.

* * *

**3**

Théodore avait su, mais alors de façon absolument certaine, que la situation allait dégénérer au moment où il avait vu Blaise sortir sa baguette magique. Il en était tellement sûr qu'il aurait limite pu faire une prophétie et la ranger sur une des étagères du Département des Mystères. Mais il était resté bouder à l'intérieur de la Mercedes, aussi avait-il assisté complétement impuissant aux évènements.

C'était une question de timing, là-dessus ils étaient tous d'accord. A quelques secondes près, ils s'en seraient très bien tirés. Mais ils avaient joué de malchance.

Tout d'abord, Blaise avait visiblement décidé de donner des cours de magie à Angelius (_à un putain de moldu bordel_) et ça aurait pu très bien se passer s'il s'était limité au Lumos de rigueur. Mais Blaise aimait bien faire le malin. Il avait voulu lui montrer d'autres trucs. Expelliarmus, Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa… Et c'est le putain de sortilège Accio qui avait fait basculer la situation de « vaguement chiante » à « carrément problématique bordel». Blaise l'avait jeté sans rien viser en particulier, juste pour qu'Angelius puisse voir ce que ça faisait et s'extasier. Mais un type avait choisi ce moment pour débouler, au volant de sa voiture, et avait pris le sortilège de plein fouet. Blaise avait eu la présence d'esprit de se jeter sur le côté, entrainant Angelius avec lui, pendant que le véhicule était irrémédiablement attiré à eux. Ils avaient réussi à l'éviter. En principe, pas de soucis, ça n'était pas un sortilège puissant, mais ça avait déstabilisé le véhicule qui avait tourné sur lui-même pendant un moment avant de finir violement sa course dans un arbre, le déracinant au passage. Angelius avait dit « putain », Blaise avait dit « ce con roulait trop vite » et Théodore était sorti de la Mercedes en catastrophe pour constater les dégâts.

Angelius se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur de la carcasse fumante du véhicule.

-Vous l'avez tué, remarqua-t-il comme il aurait remarqué que son patron portait un smocking.

-Ah bon tu crois ? Mince, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, siffla Blaise entre ses dents en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Angelius haussa les épaules et eût l'air de _réellement_ réfléchir à la question, et c'est un peu ce qui agaça Théodore, ça, et le fait qu'ils étaient dans une sacré merde maintenant qu'ils avaient un cadavre sur les bras (mais en fait, s'il prenait bien le temps d'y réfléchir, il était surement dans une sacré merde depuis qu'il bossait avec cet arnaqueur de Blaise Zabini).

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps ? susurra Théo en le contemplant froidement.

-C'était un bon gars, déclara Angelius comme si ça réglait la question et en omettant le fait qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

-Et bien maintenant c'est un bon gars mort. Et puis de toute façon, t'en sais rien, si ça se trouve c'était un violeur d'enfants. Fous le dans le coffre, qu'on se casse d'ici. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à débarquer.

Le sang-froid de Blaise impressionna assez Théodore, qui lui trouva pour la première fois, et ce malgré le fait que cette situation catastrophique soit entièrement sa faute, une certaine classe.

-Une chance que ce soit un moldu, déclara Théo en croisant les bras, observant Angelius tenter d'extraire le corps du véhicule.

-Parce que notre vie compte moins c'est ça?

-Parce que si c'était un sorcier les Aurors seraient déjà là, stupide crétin. Depuis la chute du Lord ils sont complétement paranoïaques.

Angelius haussa les épaules et Théodore était convaincu qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris mais il n'insista pas : à quoi bon instruire les moldus après tout ?

L'employé de Blaise avait réussi à tirer la moitié du corps hors de la voiture, et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Blaise, lui s'était allumé une cigarette et regardait la scène comme si ça ne le concernait pas plus que ça. Théodore, lassé de voir Angelius galérer, se frappa le front en soupirant.

-T'es vraiment complétement incapable.

-Hey ! Aidez-moi au lieu de m'insulter !

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hors de question que je touche ce truc mort. Je vais appeler mon elfe.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prononça haut et fort le nom qu'il avait choisi à son elfe bien des années auparavant, lorsque son père le lui avait offert pour son dixième anniversaire : « Azraëlle ».

Dans un _POP_ sonore, l'elfe se matérialisa à ses côtés et Angelius eut l'air de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc immonde ? hurla-t-il.

-Azraëlle est un elfe de maison, Azraëlle n'est pas immonde, couina la petite elfe en lui jetant un regard de pur haine. Pourquoi est-ce que maître Théodore a demandé Azraëlle ?

A ce moment, Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit sursauter Théodore.

-Non mais t'es sérieux _emo-boy_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet elfe de maison ?

Théodore eut envie de le gifler tellement il était vexé.

-Mon elfe t'emmerde putain.

-Oui, Azraëlle vous emmerde monsieur (cette réplique, contre toute attente, fit encore plus rire Blaise).

Théodore jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son elfe-de-maison. Bon. C'est vrai qu'elle était _bizarre_. Mais elle faisait du bon travail. Elle était minuscule, même pour un elfe de maison, et portait une taie d'oreiller noire comme si c'était une robe, avec deux trous pour laisser dépasser ses bras maigres et un trou pour sa tête, et une autre qu'elle avait rabattu sur son visage comme une capuche, et dont ses oreilles pointues dépassaient. Théodore lui avait peut-être _un peu trop_ transmis son goût pour le macabre, la magie noire, et l'au-delà.

Il haussa les épaules, désabusé.

-Azra', occupe toi de ce moldu là bas (il désigna d'un geste du pouce le cadavre dans la voiture) il faudrait que tu le transportes dans le coffre de cette voiture là (il désigna cette fois la Mercedes de Blaise).

La petite elfe s'exécuta, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer que Blaise pleurait de rire à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur elle. Elle fit léviter le corps, et bouscula Angelius avec au passage. Lorsqu'il fut dissimulé dans le coffre de la Mercedes elle regarda Théodore avec des yeux débordant d'amour :

-Maitre Théodore a-t-il besoin d'autre chose monsieur ?

-Non ce sera tout. Rentre à la maison et prépare moi un bain. Cette journée a été horrible. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.

-Bien monsieur.

Et l'elfe disparut dans un nouveau _POP_ sonore.

* * *

**4**

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous les trois dans la Mercedes, Blaise sur le siège conducteur, Théodore à côté de lui, et Angelius sur la banquette arrière, mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient un cadavre dans leur coffre. Angelius trouvait que toute cette histoire prenait vraiment une tournure bizarre, mais il faisait confiance à son patron pour résoudre ça avec ses pouvoirs magiques. Et puis de toute façon, comme il ne se souviendrait bientôt plus de rien, il préférait ne pas trop s'inquiéter.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du corps ? demanda Théodore du bout des lèvres.

-On a cas le dissoudre dans de l'acide, proposa Angelius.

Vu le regard désabusé que lui lança Théodore, il n'avait apparemment pas compris sa référence pourtant plus qu'évidente à la série Breaking Bad. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, c'est pas la culture générale qui allait faire imploser le cerveau des sorciers.

-On va plutôt appeler Gregory, déclara Blaise solennellement. Lui, il doit savoir comment faire, après tout c'est son boulot de se débarrasser de cadavres.

-Il est croque-mort ?

-Nan il est tueur à gage.

-Vous fréquentez des gens étranges.

Théodore lui jeta un regarde noir et Angelius eut l'intime conviction, au plus profond de lui-même, que ce type ne pouvait définitivement pas le saquer.

-Très bien, prononça Théodore avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Blaise, tu contactes Gregory et vous nous débarrassez de ce truc. Moi pendant ce temps, je vais aller mettre le voile en lieu sûr. On se retrouvera plus tard. Parce que les réunions d'anciens Serpentards, très peu pour moi.

Avec toute cette histoire, Angelius avait presque oublié l'existence du voile noir de la cave des McLhuillier. Il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, mais de toute façon il ne comprenait rien et il s'était presque résolu à arrêter d'essayer.

-OK. Faisons comme ça. Mais si tu essayes de me doubler Nott je te jure que je te le ferais payer.

-Ferme ta gueule Zabini et répare tes bêtises. Je te recontacte.

Sur ces paroles Théodore disparut brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Angelius.

-Il a transplané, crut bon de préciser Blaise à son intention.

-Oh… mais il n'a pas prit le… Enfin le voile comme vous dites.

-Ah. Si bien sûr. Il l'avait réduit dans une de ses poches.

Angelius fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser tellement il emmagasinait d'informations absurdes ces derniers temps. Il décida de ne pas poser plus de questions.

-Bon, occupons-nous de notre ami cadavre ici présent. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : Gregory a un léger souci avec les moldus, alors, si tu pouvais juste te faire oublier, ce serait pas mal.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas exactement ce que je fais depuis le début de cette histoire ?

* * *

.

Si Sherlock Holmes avait lu ce chapitre, il déduirait certainement quelque chose comme "ça sent le caca".  
Mais Sherlock Holmes à d'autres chats à fouetter (dommage pour lui). Heureusement, je sais que des détectives de haute voltige s'égarent ici de temps à autre.  
Si tu en fais partie, tu peux me laisser tes déductions via reviews.  
Si tu n'en fais pas partie, tu peux m'écrire un poème en alexandrins via reviews.  
Si tu n'aimes pas les poèmes, ou les alexandrins, ou les deux, tu peux laisser libre court à ton imagination et faire ce que bon te semble via review. Oui. Ce que bon te semble.  
Sinon, tu peux aussi t'endormir paisiblement chez toi, loin du tracas de trouver quelque chose à dire.

**T.R.A.I.L.E.R :** Prochainement sur vos personal computer, le chapitre 5 de Alea Jacta Est, avec Théodore dans un bain moussant, des trucs sur les détraqueurs, une discussion sur les bienfaits du porno, et il y aura même du vomi. Le niveau intellectuel s'élève. Gros gros level.

Sam'


	5. Desillusion dickhead

_Update : 25/02/2014 ~ Je sais ce que vous vous dites : "bouuh elle est en retaaard bouuh la honte". Ouais. C'est vrai. Je suis en retard. Mais moi, je suis en vacances en Corse. Et ouais. Et là, tout de suite, vous faites moins les petits malins hein?_

* * *

Il y'a quelques jours c'était l'anniversaire de mon bébé **D-Would**, alors Joyeux Anniversaire! Si tu ne la connais pas (ce qui en soit semble improbable) et que donc tu t'en brosses sévères et que donc (bis) tu te demandes pourquoi tu lis cette note d'auteur et bien sache que... Sache que... Rien en fait. Moi aussi je m'en brosse que tu t'en brosses. Vlan. Répartie de dingue. On comprend mieux le niveau intellectuel de cette histoire.

**Nott d'auteur** (lolololo jeu de mot de fifou) : Merci pour vos review les chous. Les petites mises en alert. Les petites mise en favoris. Les petits chèques (ah non, ça non, c'est pas bien on a dit).

Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez un extrait de "**Grandeur et Décadence de la magie noire**" livre que j'ai commencé à écrire avec **Grumpy Apple** pour le site de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. On prévoit sa sortie pour dans environ 3 millions d'années, j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez vous pour le lire. En attendant il y'a d'autres livres géniaux de l'univers HP écrits pas des auteurs géniaux sur ce site. Courrez donc les lire.

Je D10kass ce chapitre à mon bébé elfe chat, **mon Azra à moi**, qui n'est pas aussi bizarre que la Azra' de la fic mais qui est aussi cool raoul.

**Le Zabnott, c'est bon pour le moral, c'est bon bon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Désillusion dickhead**

.

« On a tous une Lula dans nos cœurs,

On a tous une lame de rasoir,

Ici pour nous tailler le cœur,

Et ma sale gueule dans le miroir. »

On a tous une Lula – Saez

.

.

**1**

Theodore se laissa glisser en soupirant dans l'eau brulante de son bain, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de mousse odorante. Cette journée l'avait épuisé, et pourtant, il savait qu'elle était loin d'être finie : il ne pourrait pas fermer un œil tant qu'il n'aurait pas analysé ce qui se trouvait à présent en sécurité dans sa chambre. Il semblerait donc qu'il s'agisse d'un fragment du voile, cet objet mythique conservé au Département des Mystères. Comment était-il possible que ce fragment ce soit retrouvé dans cette maison moldue ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Avait-il les mêmes propriétés extraordinaires que celui du Département ? Comment le savoir ?

Parmi toutes les questions qui taraudaient Théodore, celle qui revenait le plus souvent était « qui avait créé le voile ? ». Est-ce qu'il existait à l'état naturel ou est-ce que des sorciers l'avaient créé ? Théodore doutait que qui que ce soit aujourd'hui fut assez puissant pour ouvrir un passage entre les deux mondes. Mais par le passé ? A l'époque de Merlin ? Ou encore avant ? La magie s'était considérablement affaiblie ces dernières années (et on ne lui ferait pas croire que les sang-de-bourbe n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans), mais elle avait été à une époque, tellement puissante.

Théodore lutta contre lui-même afin de ne pas sortir tout de suite de son bain pour aller se plonger dans des recherches, mais il savait qu'il devait prendre le temps de se détendre. Blaise n'aurait pas fini avant un petit moment et il lui avait promis de le contacter avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. _Certes mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne commencerait aucune recherches…_

L'eau du bain était tenue magiquement à une température élevée, si bien qu'il aurait pu y rester des heures. Cependant parmi la longue liste des choses qui faisaient horreur à Théodore, il y avait « avoir la peau des doigts fripée » et il n'avait pas encore réussi à élaborer un sortilège pour éviter cela (d'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à ça avant lui, les gens étaient stupides ou quoi ?), aussi décida-t-il de quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son bain. A peine eût-il mit le pied hors de la baignoire qu'Azraëlle se précipita vers lui, une immense serviette blanche et moelleuse dans les bras, et entreprit de le couvrir avec.

-C'est bon Azra, soupira Théo en la repoussant et en lui prenant la serviette des mains.

-Maître Théodore ne doit pas attraper froid.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel avant de nouer la serviette autour de sa taille, et de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se vêtir. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Au milieu de la pièce, dans une bulle protectrice qu'il avait lui-même invoqué grâce à un puissant sortilège de magie noire, flottait, telle une étrange et fascinante méduse aérienne, le fragment du voile. Ça n'était qu'un bout de tissu déchiré. Théodore s'approcha pour frôler la bulle du bout des doigts.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à l'intention d'Azra qui l'avait suivi docilement.

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur…

Théodore haussa un sourcil.

-Allez, propose un truc.

-Peut-être un objet de magie noire, proposa la petite elfe en écarquillant ses grands yeux globuleux.

Théodore resta songeur un instant.

-Est-ce qu'un humain serait capable de créer une telle chose ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Théodore pouffa de rire effrontément.

-Non, je ne crois pas Azra. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu faire ça. Et puis c'est bien trop ancien. Mais peut-être quelqu'un… avant…

Ce qui tourmentait le plus Théodore maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était d'avoir eu ce voile sous les yeux à un moment donné et de n'avoir _jamais_ fait de recherches là-dessus. C'était juste comme si il avait oublié ce souvenir toutes ces années. Comme si il l'avait refoulé dans un obscur recoin de sa mémoire, soudainement réveillé par Blaise Zabini.

Maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus d'expérience au Département, il arrivait à _concevoir_ ce que ses collègues pouvaient bien faire lorsqu'ils travaillaient dans la salle de la Mort. Probablement des expériences, des tests, ou toutes sortes de choses permettant d'étudier plus en profondeur la magie, ses pouvoirs secrets, et jusqu'où ceux-ci pouvaient aller. Théodore eut une pensée pour ce Directeur disparu en traversant le voile.

-Est-ce que tu crois que l'on peut revenir du monde des morts Azra ?

-Le Seigneur l'a fait, monsieur, déclara son elfe avec de l'admiration et de l'effroi dans la voix.

-C'est exact. Mais tu sais ce qu'on raconte n'est-ce pas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas _vraiment_ mort. Mais ne profanons pas son nom d'accord ?

Azraëlle haussa ses minuscules épaules, faisant tressauter sa taie d'oreiller noire. Elle agita ses oreilles pointues, et c'est une chose que Théo l'avait vu faire très souvent, lorsqu'un sujet l'intéressait particulièrement mais qu'elle se refusait à faire preuve d'une curiosité qui aurait été déplacée pour un elfe de maison. Elle fixait le fragment du voile avec une franche fascination, comme si elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui.

-En réalité, je _crois_, que c'est un… portail, prononça Théodore laconiquement en guettant la réaction de l'elfe du coin de l'œil.

Celle-ci tourna ses grands yeux globuleux vers lui au bout de quelques secondes, comme si elle avait eu du mal à s'extraire à la contemplation du voile.

-Ca pourrait presque être un portoloin, en fin de compte. Une _sorte_ de portoloin. J'imagine que l'action est sensiblement la même… Un peu comme une armoire à disparaitre. A sens unique. Vers _l'autre monde_.

Théodore soupira. Il avait tellement envie de savoir les réelles propriétés du voile que ça allait le rendre dingue.

* * *

**2**

Ginny ramena une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille rougie par le froid. Elle venait de se faire passer un savon colossal par son entraineur parce qu'elle avait mis 27 secondes de plus que la fois précédente à effectuer cet enchainement. Elle en avait sérieusement marre que ce mec passe ses nerfs sur elle à chaque fois qu'une compétition importante approchait. Certes, elle s'entrainait avec les Harpies en prévision des sélections pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mais, si elle devait être vraiment honnête, ce serait surement sa dernière saison. OK, elle adorait ce sport. Mais elle ne supportait plus toute cette pression. Elle avait décidé de se reconvertir dans le journalisme, et peut-être, effectivement, que depuis cette décision elle était un peu moins à fond. Mais elle attraperait quand même ce foutu vif d'or lors des qualifications, elle en était certaine, alors que ce type qui se prenait pour le roi du monde et se pavanait fièrement depuis qu'il dirigeait les Harpies lui lâche la grappe.

Ginny retira rageusement sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de son équipe et la jeta sur le banc des vestiaires. Elle était super énervée. Tellement, qu'elle avait presque envie de provoquer quelqu'un en duel dans la rue juste pour se défouler. Exactement le genre de truc que Malfoy et sa team faisaient à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, elle arrivait à comprendre à peu près ce qui avait pu se passer sous son petit crâne blond décoloré à l'époque –mais ça n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'excusait, loin de là.

Ginny retira sa baguette qu'elle avait emmêlée dans ses cheveux pour faire tenir son chignon (sa mère lui répétait tout le temps qu'elle allait la perdre un jour, mais elle savait bien que non elle avait un lien trop fort avec cet objet pour pouvoir juste « le perdre ») et jeta un sort de nettoyage à sa tenue. Elle mourrait de faim, et n'avait plus une seule barre chocolatée. Elle songea qu'elle irait faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse en quittant le stade. Peut-être même qu'elle demanderait à Harry de la rejoindre, elle savait qu'il était en congés aujourd'hui car Ron le lui avait confirmé la veille. Harry était tellement secret que, même si ils étaient ensemble depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, il lui cachait toujours involontairement tout un tas de choses. Si elle n'avait pas eu son frère dans son camps, elle se serait sans doute séparée de lui depuis longtemps tant cette situation était invivable parfois.

Ginny retira ses sous-vêtements et déposa sa baguette magique sur le banc, à côté de sa tenue de Quidditch. Puis elle entra dans les douches communes. Habituellement, toutes les filles de l'équipe utilisaient les douches en même temps, alors cela lui parut étrange d'être seule cette fois ci. L'entraineur l'avait retenue plus longtemps que les autres pour lui faire refaire son enchainement. Ginny soupira. Elle était complétement épuisée. Elle régla l'eau de façon à ce que de gros nuages de vapeur s'en échappent. Elle adorait cette sensation de brulure sur sa peau.

Enveloppée de chaleur, elle resta bien plus que nécessaire sous le jet d'eau, étirant ses muscles douloureux, savourant la tranquillité de cet instant de solitude. Lorsqu'elle éteignit l'eau et se retourna pour saisir sa serviette de bain, Ginny fut presque sûre que quelqu'un venait de s'écarter de derrière la vitre qui ornait la porte battante des douches communes. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer en proie à un réflexe typiquement acquis lors de la guerre : paranoïa. Elle se força elle-même à se calmer. C'était sans doute l'une de ses coéquipières qui revenait parce qu'elle avait oublié un truc, ou qu'elle voulait parler à l'entraineur.

_Ou alors c'était quelqu'un qui la mâtait prendre sa douche._

Ginny sortit de la pièce d'eau hâtivement, pour se retrouver dans le vestiaire, en serrant autour de son corps sa serviette moelleuse. Elle regarda furtivement à droite et à gauche, de chaque côté de la petite salle, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Avait-elle juste halluciné ?

L'attrapeuse des Harpies, le cœur battant toujours légèrement plus vite que la normale, se dirigea vers son casier pour y récupérer ses vêtements. Ce n'est qu'au moment de poser la main sur la poignée qu'elle réalisa qu'il était fermé à clef, elle se tourna donc vers le banc pour attraper sa baguette et ouvrir le casier d'un simple _alohomora_.

Elle souleva sa tenue de Quidditch qu'elle avait laissé là.

La reposa.

Regarda sous le banc.

Souleva à nouveau sa tenue de Quidditch.

Puis se pencha complétement pour vérifier que ce qu'elle cherchait n'avait pas roulé plus loin, hors de sa vue.

Mais non.

Rien.

Ginny Weasley, l'attrapeuse des Harpies de Hollyheads était nue dans le vestiaire, sans baguette magique.

Elle avait faim.

Et elle bouillait de rage.

* * *

**3**

Il était en train d'attendre tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, sifflotant une comptine pour enfant du bout des lèvres, que sa cible ressorte désarmée du vestiaire lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule comme s'il était son pote. Alors Gregory se retourna, un air mauvais défigurant ses traits. C'était un gamin qui devait avoir tout au plus 17 ou 18 ans et qui, vu sa tenue, travaillait au stade de Quidditch (mais il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire exactement).

-Tu veux quoi ? Cracha le tueur à gage d'un ton bourru.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante et ça l'énervait particulièrement qu'on le dérange alors qu'il allait s'occuper de la fille Weasley.

-Vous êtes Gregory Goyle ?

-Ça t'regarde pas.

-Blaise Zabini souhaiterait vous voir, il a précisé _« de toute urgence »_.

Gregory soupira. Blaise avait des putains de sales manières. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui envoyait ses larbins en prétextant avoir besoin de le voir urgemment, et la dernière en date il avait juste besoin de compagnie le temps de boire un jus de citrouille. Si on voulait son avis, Zabini était un vendu qui travaillait pour les moldus. Un traitre à son sang en fin de compte, même si Gregory n'était pas certains que son sang soit si pur que ça. Il aurait volontiers ignoré ce message pour se concentrer sur son travail mais il avait déjà essayé de faire ça une fois et il en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Il ne savait pas trop comment Zabini avait réussi à faire ça (sans doute grâce à de l'argent) mais il disposait d'un réseau plutôt conséquent de personnes qui acceptaient de lui rendre des services. Cette fois-là, où qu'il aille, des types finissaient par le reconnaître et se montrer de plus en plus insistants pour qu'il rejoigne leur patron.

Gregory avait une flemme monstre d'aller se farcir cet égocentrique de première mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il soupira lourdement. La pensée le traversa que si il tuait ce gamin maintenant, il pourrait toujours faire comme si il n'avait jamais eu l'information, mais en même temps, Gregory était un mec bien : il ne tuait que contre de l'argent.

Il n'était pas un psychopathe. C'était son métier. Il faisait les choses proprement, et parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. Jamais pour lui-même. Ça c'est bien un des trucs qu'on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher. Il savait bien distinguer travail et vie personnelle.

Gregory songea que repousser le meurtre de la fille Weasley allait le mettre en retard sur son planning de l'après-midi. Il avait limite envie d'annuler et de laisser le type bizarre du bar refiler ce meurtre à quelqu'un d'autres. De toute façon, il ne sentait pas ce contrat. Il y réfléchirait pendant que Zabini lui raconterait sa vie ô combien passionnante.

-Ok. Dis-moi où il est.

Le ton de sa voix était plus agressif que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Tant pis.

Le gamin lui tendit un vieux tennis défoncé. Gregory lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-C'est un portoloin, précisa le gamin.

-Ah, répondit Gregory d'un ton bourru en saisissant la chaussure. Super. Je hais les portoloin.

-Bon voyage monsieur Goyle.

Le tueur à gage n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la sensation familière des voyages en portoloin le saisit aux tripes et il sentit que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il détestait Zabini et ses plans foireux.

Lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau le sol, la première chose qui fit Goyle fut vomir. Puis il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et regarda où il était. Ça avait visiblement l'air d'être un sous-sol. L'endroit était plutôt étrange : il y avait des dessins géométriques à la peinture blanche sur le sol.

-Ceci est un _parking_, déclara une voix moitié amusée, moitié dégoutée dans son dos.

-Zabini, marmonna Goyle la bouche pâteuse. Toujours un plaisir de te voir.

-Plaisir partagé. Désolé de t'avoir fait venir si soudainement. J'aurai besoin d'un petit service, en fait.

-Demande toujours.

-J'ai un corps à faire disparaitre.

-Tu as essayé un sortilège de désillusion ?

-Je voulais dire _un cadavre_, en fait.

-Oh.

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir l'habitude de faire disparaitre des corps ?

Gregory voulait lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre et de se démerder mais un élan de solidarité entre anciens Serpentards l'en empêcha.

-Ca dépend lesquels. C'est qui ?

-Aucune idée.

Ok. Zabini était un con fini. En fin de compte, il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

-C'est un moldu que j'ai tué par accident.

-Tu m'appelles pour un putain de moldu ? C'est une blague ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de rire bordel ?

-Nan. Raconte. Comment tu l'as tué ?

-J'ai jeté un accio sur sa voiture et elle a percuté un arbre.

Gregory éclata d'un rire tellement bruyant qu'il résonna de façon inquiétante dans le parking désert.

-Tué… par un accio ? Sérieusement ? Je ne sais pas si sa famille acceptera de foutre ça sur son épitaphe, il va falloir inventer autre chose.

Blaise grinça des dents.

-Je n'ai pas exactement l'intention d'avertir sa famille.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste laissé son corps où il était ? Les aurors moldus l'auraient trouvé et pensé qu'il avait eu un accident non ?

Zabini eut l'air interdit un instant.

-Non, finit-il par dire.

-Comment ça non ?

-Non c'est tout, putain. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça chez les moldus alors ne me fais pas chier.

Gregory haussa les épaules.

-En fait, il a raison patron non ? On aurait dû laisser le corps là-bas, déclara quelqu'un qui était resté dans la voiture derrière Zabini, et que Goyle n'avait donc pas vu.

-Toi ta gueule, on t'a rien demandé. Bon je fais quoi de ce putain de corps moi maintenant ?

Gregory haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Il n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais au moins, il était toujours plus intelligent que ce connard de Zabini.

-Jette lui un putain de sort de désillusion et fous le dans un coin. On s'en fout de ce moldu, merde.

-Et si quelqu'un le trouve ?

- Personne ne le trouvera parce que personne n'en a rien à battre ok ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Blaise de hausser les épaules.

* * *

**4**

Blaise avait fini par écouter Gregory, après tout, c'était lui le professionnel du meurtre. Il avait ensuite ramené Angelius chez lui comme si cette journée était parfaitement normale. Ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il était allé garer sa précieuse voiture dans le garage qu'il louait dans la banlieue de Londres, et avait transplané en face de chez Nott (il avait eu sa dose de transports moldus pour les 10 mois à venir, rien ne valait le bon vieux transplanage). C'est son elfe de maison ridicule qui avait ouvert la porte, ce qui l'avait mis en joie tant il trouvait cela drôle de voir cet être aussi minuscule que ridicule. Puis l'elfe l'avait conduit le long d'un grand corridor, jusqu'à une porte noire, en lui demandant d'attendre ici. Blaise n'avait pas écouté. Il était entré sans frapper, et avait trouvé Théodore, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre. Ça avait été un moment à la fois gênant et attendrissant. Gênant parce que Théodore s'était bien entendu énervé, et lui avait dit qu'il était impolie avec de le foutre dehors le temps de s'habiller. Attendrissant parce que, pendant la fraction de seconde entre le moment où Blaise avait ouvert la porte et le moment où Théodore avait relevé la tête, il avait pu le voir vraiment complétement relâché, sans contrôle, de cette façon propre aux lecteurs de sortir de leur corps pour s'immerger dans l'œuvre.

Blaise était en train de se dire qu'il l'avait presque trouvé touchant lorsque Théodore lui asséna un violent coup de coude.

-Eh tu m'écoutes ?

Cela allait bientôt faire 1 heure que Théodore lui expliquait tout ce qu'il savait, ou plutôt croyait savoir, au sujet du voile, et Blaise devait bien avouer qu'il avait peut-être un tout petit peu décroché.

-Oui oui bien sûr.

-Ces bouquins viennent de la bibliothèque personnelle de mon père. Je me suis dit que commencer les recherches du côté de la magie noire serait pas mal. Honnêtement on ne sait rien sur ce truc, mais si il est au Département des Mystères, c'est qu'on ne risque pas de trouver grand-chose à ce sujet. Alors ce qu'on cherche c'est plutôt… des évocations tu vois ?

-Est-ce que ton brillant cerveau pourrait me traduire ça en mots simples ? Genre… Donne-moi des mots clés à trouver.

Théodore soupira.

-T'abuses royalement. Mots clés : voile, mort, âme, au-delà… tu saisis l'idée ou je te fais un dessin ?

Blaise ricana.

-Ca devrait aller _emo-boy_.

Blaise attrapa « _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_ » et entreprit de le feuilleter, parcourant en diagonale les pages, à la recherche de quelque chose de pertinent. Il s'arrêta lorsque le mot « âme » attira son attention.

_« La théorie de Bones affirme qu'ils sont des sorciers à qui l'on aurait arraché l'âme__.»_

Il fronça les sourcils et retourna quelques pages en arrière pour voir de quel chapitre il s'agissait.

**.**

**Des Détraqueurs, ou des créatures les plus abjectes qui soit**

**.**

Il soupira, pas persuadé de tirer quelque chose de ce passage, mais s'y pencha quand même, lassé de tourner les pages inutilement depuis de trop longues minutes. Ce chapitre émettait des tas d'hypothèses quant à l'origine des détraqueurs, et Blaise réalisa avec une pointe de vexation qu'il ne s'était juste jamais posé la question. Ils existaient, et c'était déjà bien trop pour lui.

« _Certains datent de façon approximative les premières apparitions de détraqueurs en Grande-Bretagne au XIVème siècle, durant la persécution des sorciers par les moldus. L'historien Antonin Bones ayant étudié la question, a retrouvé des parchemins datant visiblement de cette période. Parmi ceux-ci figurent les mémoires d'un moine moldu du Kent._

_[..]_

_D'autres prétendent que les détraqueurs sont d'origines bien plus lointaine et l'on a par exemple retrouvé des dessins sur les murs des pyramides servant de tombeaux aux pharaons, qui pourraient représenter ces créatures de l'ombre._

(En dessous de ce paragraphe, il y'avait la reproduction d'un de ces dessins gravés dans la pierre, et Blaise se sentit frissonner d'effroi tant la ressemblance avec les gardiens d'Azkaban était frappante.)

_Mais la ressemblance morphologique entre les détraqueurs et les humains laisse planer le doute. En effet la créature représentée ici pourrait aussi être simplement un sorcier vêtu d'une longue cape noire dont la capuche serait relevée sur sa tête._

[…]

_Cette dernière constatation a amené Antonin Bones à une conclusion des plus effrayantes concernant la nature même du détraqueur : et s'ils avaient été des sorciers ? Déchus à force de torture de ce qui faisait d'eux des humains, A. Bones imagine que les premiers détraqueurs pouvaient être, en réalité, vos ancêtres. De fait, nous ne savons actuellement rien de la manière dont naissent les détraqueurs. La théorie de Bones affirme qu'ils sont des sorciers à qui l'on aurait arraché l'âme. Il va plus loin en prétendant que quiconque subit le baiser du détraqueur finira par en devenir un._

_L'âme, dissociée de son enveloppe corporelle de façon non naturelle va créer une déchirure entre les neuf composantes de l'âme énumérées par C. Jacq : le corps (image matérielle du grand corps céleste), le ka (dynamisme créateur), le ba (possibilité d'incarner le divin sur terre), l'ombre (reflet de la vérité), l'ahk (lumière de l'esprit), le cœur (siège de la conscience), le sehkem (puissance de réalisation), le nom (vérité ultime), et le sahk (corps spiritualisé). L'image matérielle du corps se trouve alors séparée du corps spiritualisé, le rendant ainsi immortel de par l'impossibilité à exister de façon céleste puisque dépourvu de corps spirituel. Le ka, le ba, l'ahk et le nom serait, selon cette théorie, eux aussi arrachés lors du baiser. Le corps, l'ombre, le cœur et le sehkem resteraient donc seuls liés, errant sur Terre, ni vivants ni morts toujours capable de lucidité, de réflexion, mais plus jamais de sentiments, d'élévation. L'enveloppe corporelle terrestre serait ainsi condamnée à pourrir, hantant le monde des vivants sans jamais pouvoir rejoindre l'autre, cherchant désespérément à ressouder les neuf composantes éparpillées de leur âme en aspirant celle des autres._

[…]

_Certains pensent en revanche que ce ne sont que des spéculations et que les détraqueurs naissent dans les recoins sombres et humides, de la moisissure et du désespoir. En effet les témoignages de sorciers ayant vus le plus grand nombre de détraqueurs au même endroit, en dehors de la prison d'Azkaban, surviennent souvent pendant les guerres ou à des endroits où des tortures particulièrement violentes sont pratiquées (comme par exemple sur la propriété de la famille Aleys en Nouvelle-Orléans, réputée pour torturer les esclaves qu'ils employaient sur leur domaine), ce qui renforce cette théorie._ »

Blaise repoussa le livre. Ce truc lui donnait juste mal au crâne. Cependant, une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_« L'enveloppe corporelle terrestre serait ainsi condamnée à pourrir, hantant le monde des vivants sans jamais pouvoir rejoindre l'autre »_

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt à l'intention de Théodore.

Ce dernier parcouru la double page du regard avant de s'attarder sur la phrase.

-Ce ne sont que des hypothèses de Bones.

-Mh. Des hypothèses peut-être vraies ? Et si les détraqueurs passaient de l'autre côté du voile que se passerait-il ?

-A tester, marmonna Théodore comme pour lui-même avant de repousser son livre à son tour. Mais avec des « et si » on refait le monde.

Malgré le scepticisme de Théo, Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un lien entre les recherches de Bones sur les détraqueurs, et leurs propres recherches sur ce monde au-delà du voile.

_« Hantant le monde des vivants sans jamais pouvoir rejoindre l'autre »_

Ils s'avachirent tous les deux sur le lit, comme fatigués de l'énigme insoluble à laquelle ils faisaient face.

-Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit, prononça Théodore en fixant le plafond, après un long silence.

-Dis quoi ?

-Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Samson de me mettre sur cette mission. J'ai une tonne de travail en cours au Département.

Blaise haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin.

-Je lui ai jeté un petit sortilège.

Théodore sembla sur le point d'avoir une attaque, puis il demanda, l'air purement scandalisé :

-Un _Impero_ ?

Blaise aboya de rire.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, Nott. Les Impardonnables sont tracés par le ministère. Je serais à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est.

Théodore aurait pu paraitre soulagé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire, il avait l'air encore plus sceptique et méfiant.

-Alors quoi ?

-Un sortilège de mon cru.

-Arrête de faire durer le suspense et dis le moi.

Blaise soupira. Il avait seulement à moitié envie de révéler son secret. Il avait utilisé de la magie noire, et ça n'était pas très bien vu. Cependant il doutait sincèrement que Nott accorde la moindre importance à ce qui était bien ou mal vu. Ce qui le gênait plus, c'était de livrer son sort et de prendre le risque qu'on le lui vole avant qu'il ait pu déposer un quelconque brevet.

En même temps, il était particulièrement fier de son invention et il était persuadé que ça ferait son petit effet. C'est en songeant au visage admiratif que Théodore lui renverrait que Blaise prit sa décision.

-C'est un sortilège que j'ai appelé « inception », en référence à un film moldu (Blaise fit comme si il n'avait pas vu Théodore lever les yeux au ciel). Il s'agit de glisser une idée dans la tête de quelqu'un. Pendant toute la procédure, l'autre est endormi, et au réveil, il ne se souviendra pas des quelques minutes avant le sort. Mais il aura cette idée qui ne le lâchera plus. L'avantage, c'est qu'en théorie, ça ne laisse pas de traces.

-En théorie ?

-Heu… C'est encore à un stade assez… expérimental tu vois ? Les premières fois mes patients se sont peut-être retrouvés à Sainte Mangouste quelques jours plus tard avec le cerveau cramé. C'est le risque du scientifique.

Théodore pouffa.

-Ça me fait chier de l'avouer mais c'est plutôt brillant.

Blaise lui lança un petit sourire suffisant. Il appréciait assez que le si froid Théodore Nott le complimente.

-Merci, déclara-t-il en bombant inconsciemment son torse. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça à l'époque de Poudlard mais il y'a des trucs cools à puiser dans la culture moldue.

-Sérieusement ? Je ne suis peut-être pas très objectif mais j'ai du mal à y croire…

Blaise haussa les épaules, l'air rêveur.

-Mmh… certaines de leurs _pratiques_ sont démentes. Et je ne parle pas de la drogue là.

-Et de _quoi_ tu parles exactement ?

-Du porno.

-Du quoi ?

-Sérieusement. Les moldus sont dingues. Ils se réunissent dans des salles noires pour regarder des gens baiser sur grand écran.

Blaise était bien contraint d'avouer qu'il aurait espéré un tout petit peu plus de réaction de la part de Théodore qu'un regard vide. Lorsque lui-même avait appris l'existence de ces trucs, ça l'avait rendu littéralement dingue et il avait été _obligé_ de tester dans l'heure qui avait suivi. Par pur curiosité scientifique bien évidement. Mais la nouvelle avait juste ricoché sur Théodore. Il aurait sans doute eu une réaction plus intéressante si Blaise lui avait annoncé qu'il avait bu du jus de citrouille à son petit déjeuner la veille. Aussi, Blaise se sentit il obligé d'étoffer un peu ses propos, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas laisser ce silence inconfortable s'éterniser.

-On peut voir des trucs dingues. C'est plein de gros plans improbables. C'est genre… Du voyeurisme mais puissance dix milles.

-Et toi, tu trouves ça « dément » ? demanda Théodore du bout des lèvres, comme si juste le fait de poser la question risquait de l'envoyer en enfer.

-Carrément, s'exclama Blaise. Tu te rends compte les trésors d'imagination que les moldus ont dû déployer pour assouvir leurs fantasmes _sans la magie_ ?

Théodore ferma les yeux, et Blaise aurait voulu croire que c'était pour tenter de mieux visualiser ce qu'il lui décrivait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'en réalité, c'était juste par pur lassitude.

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le forcer à l'écouter.

-Allez fais pas ta prude Nott. Avoues que sans la magie dans ta vie sexuelle, toi aussi t'aurais besoin de petits plus pour pimenter tout ça.

Théodore rouvrit les yeux brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

-Excuse-moi, tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe, il me semblait jusqu'à aujourd'hui que les moldus et les sorciers faisaient _ça_ de la même façon : en foutant leur queue à l'endroit approprié du corps des femmes.

Blaise ne savait pas trop si il devait rire ou pleurer à cette remarque. Il espérait un peu que Théodore n'était pas sérieux, et en même temps, l'idée lui vient qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir des milliers de relations. C'était plutôt un mec solitaire, déjà du temps de Poudlard il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, et n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire partie de la bande de Draco ou de lui lécher les bottes comme tous les autres Serpentards. Il était indépendant et fier. Et c'était un peu ça qui avait toujours attisé la curiosité de Blaise, le poussant à fouiner dans ses affaires dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

-Nott… Théodore, se reprit Blaise en songeant qu'ils pouvaient tout de même bien s'appeler par leurs prénoms, dis-moi juste que tu plaisantes, et j'oublierai cette discussion. Sérieusement « l'endroit approprié du corps des femmes » ? C'est une blague ?

Tout dans l'attitude de Théodore suintait l'arrogance, de sa posture au regard qu'il lui lança, mais cela ne suffit pas à camoufler la rougeur de ses joues.

-C'était une façon de parler, cracha-t-il.

-J'espère mon vieux ! Merde. Tu savais qu'il y avait aussi un « endroit approprié » dans le corps des hommes ? Même plusieurs avec deux milligrammes d'imagination, ajouta Blaise dans l'unique but de le provoquer.

-Ta gueule putain. Je comprends même pas pourquoi on parle de ça là. J'en ai juste rien à foutre. Ça m'intéresse pas.

-Comment ça « ça m'intéresse pas » ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Eh mais Théodore… T'es puceau ?

Théodore se leva d'un bond, ses joues rouges de rage, et désigna d'un doigt la porte à Blaise.

-Casse toi de chez moi.

-Calme toi. Je m'en fous. Je demande juste comme ça. On change de sujet si tu veux.

-Je crois qu'il y a un foutu truc que t'as mal compris Zabini : je suis pas ton putain de pote. Je suis pas là pour t'écouter parler. Alors sois t'es décidé à bosser avec moi, sois tu te casses et tu fous plus jamais les pieds chez moi. Toi et ton putain d'égo de merde.

Blaise n'avait absolument pas prévu que l'ouragan Théodore se déclencherait, et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, il n'avait même pas voulu se moquer de lui. C'est vrai. Il voulait juste plaisanter. Détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient passé sept ans dans le même dortoir. Sept putains d'années et il ne savait rien sur ce type, à part les quelques trucs qu'il avait pu apprendre en cherchant dans ses affaires.

-Bon. Détends-toi. Désolé. Je voulais pas… J'en sais rien. Je voulais pas t'énerver.

Théodore soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, si bien que Blaise n'arrivait pas du tout à voir son regard.

-C'est plutôt raté, déclara Théodore d'une voix redevenue neutre. Je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles Zabini mais t'as le putain de don de me foutre hors de moi.

* * *

.

**Yo les pepitos.**  
Vous êtes complètement chocos.  
J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route dans ce long chemin tortueux qu'est mon self-trip. Si c'est le cas, vous m'en voyez désolée (dsl comme disent les d'jeuns), pour retourner sur l'autoroute bien balisée du Drarry c'est au fond à droite, ici c'est la montagne, les chemins de randonnées, mais au bout, c'est le Nirvana. Eh ouais. On met ses chaussures de rando, son sac à dos, et on repart.  
Si vous avez un cailloux dans la godasse, et que vous souhaitez m'en faire part, envoyez moi un hibou (ou une review), je suis au bord de la plage, mais je lirai vos mots d'amour, de haine, d'amitié ou de pitié avec plaisir, et oui, toujours.

**Le trailli, le trailali, le trailala, le trailer du chapitre 6** : horloge, "oups", chambre de Théodore Nott, éhé ouwé, etc... Bon, très bien, je l'avoue, j'ai choisie des mots au hasard dans le chapitre car j'avais la flemme de réfléchir, voili voilou, mais vous savez, l'industrie du cinéma ne fait pas beaucoup mieux en fin de compte.


	6. Diffindo douchebag

_Update : 03/03/2014_

* * *

Cette fois ci, le gros lot reviendra à la personne qui trouvera la référence à **Game of Thrones**, cachée dans ce chapitre.

Je n'ai strictement rien à dire et en plus il pleut, donc pour une fois, je ne vais rien dire. Je vous laisse à lecture du chapitre, si vous êtes toujours là, quelque part, derrière votre écran.

**Blaise et Théo sont sur un bateau, Théo tombe à l'eau...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Diffindo douchebag.**

.

« Il était avant tout un dandy, et il ne s'agit que de sa puissance.

Singulière tyrannie qui ne révoltait pas !

Comme tous les dandys, il aimait encore mieux étonner que plaire :

préférence très humaine, mais qui mène loin les hommes

car le plus beau des étonnements, c'est l'épouvante. »

Du Dandysme et de George Brummell - Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly

.

.

**1**

_Avril 2010 – Ministère de la Magie, bureau des Aurors._

L'Auror Ronald Weasley s'étira longuement en baillant exagérément. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Tous ses collègues avaient quitté le bureau, sauf Mickael Williams qui grignotait bruyamment des graines de citrouilles de l'autre côté de la pièce, le nez plongé dans un dossier. Miranda Flaemes, la directrice adjointe, était encore là elle aussi, mais personne ne savait exactement où. Elle avait une énième réunion avec quelqu'un du ministère, peut-être même le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Ronald repoussa le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il travaillait et griffonna une note volante pour le directeur : il la lirait surement le lendemain.

Si Ronald avait décidé de devenir Auror, c'est parce que c'était un métier d'action. Il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il était _légèrement_ déçu par le nombre d'heures qu'il devait passer à traiter des dossiers et à faire des comptes rendus à ses supérieurs. Il s'était imaginé qu'il passerait son temps à traquer des mages noirs, mais on lui avait bien vite fait comprendre que les mages noirs ne courraient pas les rues. En réalité, les Aurors intervenaient souvent sur des cas mettant en cause des moldus qui auraient assistés à des choses imprévues, et auxquels il faudrait jeter un sortilège d'oubliette. Oh, évidemment, il y'avait aussi des missions beaucoup plus intéressantes, seulement ce n'était pas _tout le temps_ le cas, et c'est cela qui l'agaçait.

S'il y avait un truc positif dans ce travail, c'était qu'il était avec Harry, et qu'ensemble, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'amuser, ou, au moins, de se distraire. Mais aujourd'hui il était en congés (il avait cumulé trop d'heures alors l'administration l'avait presque forcé à prendre sa journée) donc Ron s'était particulièrement fait chier.

Il venait de prendre la décision qu'il était plus que l'heure de rentrer chez lui (et de passer récupérer les enfants chez sa mère avant, Hermione le tuerait si c'était encore à elle d'y aller) lorsque Gregory Goyle débarqua dans le bureau en reniflant bruyamment. Mickael Williams ne daigna même pas relever le nez de son dossier, aussi l'Auror Weasley sentit bien que ce serait à lui de gérer cet emmerdeur de Goyle.

_Su-per_, songea Ron qui avait déjà amorcé le mouvement pour se lever et l'interrompit donc pour se rassoir sans aucune grâce.

-T'arrives trop tard Goyle, y'a plus personne. Repasse demain.

-Les fonctionnaires, toujours en congés, grogna le tueur à gage.

Il jouait nonchalamment avec le badge « visiteur » qu'on lui avait donné à l'entrée, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer particulièrement Ron.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge murale qui indiquait pour chacun des Aurors si il était plus ou moins loin du moment où il regagnerait sa maison. Une rumeur racontait que la dernière fois que l'aiguille de Miranda Flaemes s'était trouvée sur la position « à la maison » remontait à plusieurs années. Ronald ne savait pas trop si il devait y croire ou pas : même si cela semblait improbable, avec cette femme, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Actuellement en tout cas son aiguille à lui était obstinément figée dans la mauvaise partie de l'horloge, avec celle de Williams : la partie qui disait qu'il en avait encore pour bien trop longtemps à son goût.

-File moi ce travail dont vous m'avez parlé, j'ai un créneau tout à l'heure. Après je serai occupé, j'ai pas mal de travail en retard. J'aurai pas le temps pour vos broutilles.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne savais rien de ce dossier de merde. Tu viendras causer de ça avec le directeur.

-Le problème, tête de con, c'est que ton directeur est pas là, et que je n'aurais pas le temps après.

-Wahou. Ça bosse sévère dans le meurtre ces temps ci ? Ironisa Ron.

Il avait juste envie de lui coller son poing dans la gueule à cet abruti. Ce connard l'insupportait. Il n'approuvait absolument pas, n'avait jamais approuvé, et n'approuverait jamais, que des personnes censés faire régner l'ordre dans le monde sorcier bossent en collaboration avec un type pareil. C'était un truc qui le mettait hors de lui.

Comme Goyle ne lui répondait pas, Ron ajouta :

-Et qui est-ce que tu fais attendre comme ça avant l'heure fatidique ? Pas très poli ça…

* * *

**2**

Goyle eut très très envie de lui répondre « _ta sœur_ » mais il songea que cela aurait été de mauvais goût. A la place il se contenta juste de lui faire un doigt d'honneur en le fusillant du regard. Voilà. Il était arrivé en retard à cause de ce connard de Zabini et de ses questions existentielles à la con. Il avait vraiment pris la mauvaise habitude de venir chialer dans ses bottes et Gregory devrait bientôt faire en sorte que ça cesse avant que ça ne devienne _vraiment_ insupportable.

S'il y avait une chose qui l'énervait, c'était de se déplacer quelque part pour rien. Et là, c'était précisément le cas. Quelqu'un devrait payer pour ça, tôt ou tard.

Il allait repartir, confus, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le bureau.

Il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley. La cible qu'il devait abattre en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que ce mec fais là ? demanda-t-elle à Ron en le désignant d'un geste du menton avant même de saluer qui que ce soit.

-Salut Ginny. Fais pas attention à lui. Il allait partir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard suspicieux, comme si elle étudiait si elle pouvait parler en sa présence ou non, et elle sembla décider que oui parce qu'elle déclara, maussade :

-Je me suis fait piquer ma baguette…

-QUOI ? s'exclama Ronald.

« _Oups_ » songea Gregory au même moment. Il était peut-être grand temps de s'esquiver en toute discrétion.

L'autre mec qui bossait dans le bureau releva la tête de son dossier à ce moment précis et déclara :

-Et alors ?

Ginny lui envoya un regard furieux qui ne le fit même pas sourciller.

-Il y'a des tas de sorciers qui font de la magie sans baguette, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était. La baguette c'est une tradition presque uniquement Européenne. En Nouvelle Orléans par exemple il y'a une pension de sorcières où elles apprennent à maitriser les forces magiques uniquement grâce à des formules ou à leur psychisme, ce qui permet, entre autre, de développer de réels dons pour certains domaines comme la télékinésie, le don de voyance, ou encore la magie vaudou.

-Ce mec est toujours aussi chiant ? demanda Ginny à Ronald.

Gregory, pour se donner l'air innocent, décida d'aller dans le sens de ce type bizarre qui avait l'air de faire un exposé d'école si on voulait son avis.

-Il a raison. C'est peut-être l'occasion pour toi de t'exercer à une autre forme de magie pour devenir plus puissante.

-Oh pitié, s'exclama la rouquine, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour qu'on m'inflige ce type de conseils ?

Ronald haussa les épaules et, l'air blasé, tenta de tempérer sa sœur :

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'on la retrouve, t'inquiète. Le vol de baguette, ça va assez loin niveau peine. Par contre ça risque de prendre un certain temps… Mais maman acceptera surement de te prêter la sienne en attendant.

Ginny roula des yeux. Visiblement, tout était préférable à emprunter la baguette de sa mère, et ça, c'est quelque chose que Gregory pouvait aisément comprendre. C'était infantilisant. C'était un truc que l'on faisait quand on était gamin, avant d'avoir sa première baguette magique. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant qu'utiliser la baguette magique de ses parents quand on était adulte.

-Ou alors je peux t'apprendre la magie sans baguette, marmonna l'autre Auror sans même la regarder, l'air d'être à nouveau plongé dans son dossier.

Gregory songea que ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour ses plans. Il venait de prendre la décision de laisser tomber cette affaire. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Elle sentait mauvais. Il n'était pas en confiance. Et quand Gregory Goyle n'était pas en confiance, en général c'est que son instinct ne le trompait pas.

Et il suivait toujours son instinct. C'était la règle de base de tout bon tueur à gage. Tant pis si le prix pour la tête de Ginny Weasley était un beau paquet de Gallions, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en chargerait.

* * *

**3**

_Avril 2010 – Chambre de Théodore Nott_

Le sortilège _revelo_, qui permettait de savoir si un sort avait été utilisé dans une pièce ou sur un objet, ne donna rien du tout. Théodore en déduisit que des sortilèges avaient sans aucun doute été utilisés, mais que les propriétés magiques du voile faisaient que son propre sort ne marchait pas. Il soupira lourdement. Il se sentait légèrement mal. Il était pris d'étranges vertiges, comme si son cerveau en avait assez de réfléchir à ce sujet.

Théodore s'assit sur un large fauteuil sombre qui avait appartenu à son père avant que celui-ci ne subisse le baiser du Détraqueur pour ses activités en tant que Mangemort pendant la guerre, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Une chose, parmi toutes les autres, allait le rendre dingue : pourquoi ce mythique objet s'était-il retrouvé dans cette maison moldue ? Comment ?

_Qui ?_

-Azraëlle, appela le sorcier d'une voix neutre.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Azraëlle fera tout ce que son maître lui demande monsieur.

-Pourrais-tu juste passer ton bras à travers le voile. J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose.

L'elfe n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Courageusement elle se dirigea vers la bulle dans laquelle flottait le voile, et Théodore y ouvrit une brèche en agitant sa baguette. Azraëlle tandis le bras, et le glissa à travers le tissus noir, comme si il avait s'agit du corps d'un fantôme, puis, elle tourna les yeux vers son maître. Théodore remarqua que de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front.

Sa mâchoire était étrangement crispée.

-Bien retire le maintenant.

L'Elfe obéit.

Son bras maigre était couvert de rides profondes, sa peau flasque et vieillie. Théodore l'observa attentivement. C'était comme si ce bras ne lui appartenait pas. Comme si il avait vécu toute une vie, à l'intérieur du voile, pendant qu'eux même ne vivaient que quelques secondes.

-Est-ce que cela est douloureux ? Demanda-t-il à son elfe.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-C'est une étrange douleur, mon maître, parce que cela ne fait pas mal à Azraëlle, mais cela la fait souffrir quand même.

Théodore lui sourit.

-Merci Azra. Désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. J'espère que tu sais que c'est important ? Nous sommes peut-être sur le point de découvrir le plus grand des mystères.

Théodore sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Il avait de plus en plus mal au crâne.

De quelle façon avait-on pu s'introduire au Ministère de la Magie et dérober un fragment du Voile de la Mort ? Il attrapa sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts un moment, songeur. Puis, il la pointa en direction du voile et déclara à haute et intelligible voix :

-Diffindo.

Le voile se sépara en deux, et chacun des morceaux tombèrent paresseusement sur le sol, comme des feuilles d'automne. Théodore se leva précipitamment et en attrapa un entre ses doigts.

Encore cette sensation électrisante. Mais elle était faible. Presque anodine. Comme si la magie finissait de s'échapper de l'artefact.

_Merde_. En fait il avait agi stupidement. Sans réfléchir. _Merde, merde, merde._

Il attrapa la seconde moitié beaucoup trop brusquement et la lâcha aussitôt. Sa main s'était enfoncée dans le tissu. Un froid brulant l'avait envahi.

_Ok, cela parait plutôt logique en fait, _songea Théodore_, on ne peut pas séparer le voile en autant de morceaux qu'on le veut. On ne peut pas créer plus de portails entre les deux mondes. N'y en a-t-il que deux ? Ou y'en a-t-il d'autres, ailleurs ?_

* * *

**4**

_Mai 2010 – Cantine du Ministère de la Magie_

Théodore contemplait avec une mine dégoutée son assiette, contenant pourtant ce qui semblait être un délicieux gratin de pomme de terre. Il sentait que si il avalait la moindre bouchée de quoi que ce soit il allait juste vomir. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de ça. Il se sentait malade. Pourtant tous les médicomages qu'il était allé voir au cour du mois précédent lui avait certifiés qu'il était en parfaite santé physique, et que son état devait juste être dû au trop plein de travail. Théodore avait une autre hypothèse.

Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il partageait sa chambre avec un fragment du Voile de la Mort, lui infligeant tout un tas de tests pour en apprendre plus. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à en percer le mystère, mais il était persuadé que ce truc était loin d'être normal.

-Salut Nott. Dis donc, ils vous exploitent au Département des Mystères ou quoi ? T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui sort d'Azkaban.

Théodore releva la tête pour contempler le visage jovial de l'Auror Weasley.

-Weasley, répondit-il poliment. Vous n'avez pas l'air de souffrir du trop plein de travail chez les Aurors par contre.

Weasley se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre en face de Théodore sans y avoir été invité, en soupirant bruyamment.

- Détrompe-toi. En ce moment c'est n'importe quoi.

Théodore haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il était toujours affreusement mal à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup venait discuter avec lui, et, en général, il se montrait extrêmement froid pour tenter de cacher son malaise. Mais visiblement Weasley était à l'aise pour deux car il continua :

-En ce moment, on a un cadavre moldu sur les bras. Un vrai calvaire. Le truc est dans un état, tu verrais ça.

Théodore grimaça en songeant que, si il avait eu faim, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas, cette simple phrase lui aurait coupé l'appétit. L'Auror, lui, devait avoir plutôt l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses parce qu'il mangeait goulument une cuisse de poulet dorée, baignée de sauce.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'un moldu vous concerne ? demanda Théodore d'un air désintéressé.

-March' il a éhé ouwé déchiluchioné.

-Pardon ?

Ronald finit sa bouchée avant de répéter.

-Parce qu'il a été trouvé désillusioné. Un sorcier est donc là-dessous. Mais ce qu'on n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi ? C'est presque comme si cette personne avait volontairement signé son œuvre, comme « hey, un sorcier est passé par là ».

-C'est plutôt… étrange ouais. Vous avez des pistes ?

-Aucune. Mais les légistomages ont procédé à l'autopsie et affirment qu'il est mort il y'a plus ou moins un mois. On a passé la scène de crime au peigne fin, mais il faut analyser tous les indices un par un. Interminable.

Théodore ricana devant l'air dépité de Weasley.

-Et vous, au Département des Mystères, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire pour que tu aies l'air si épuisé ?

Le Langue-de-plombs haussa les épaules.

-C'est une question surprenante Weasley, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de parler avec qui que ce soit des activités du Département.

Cette phrase devait être drôle car Ron rigola, et Théodore trouva cela rafraichissant. Il avait l'air d'être complétement à l'aise tout le temps, et de tout prendre à la légère, et pourtant il avait la réputation, au sein du Ministère, d'être l'un des meilleurs Aurors. Même si il ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, Théodore l'enviait un peu. Les choses avaient l'air d'être beaucoup plus simples pour lui.

-Allez, j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce que vous trafiquiez là-bas. Tu savais que j'y suis déjà allé ?

-Tout le monde sait ça au Département. Vous avez causé des dégâts cette nuit là.

-Ton père aussi, lança Weasley avec un clin d'œil, comme si il s'agissait d'une bonne blague.

Théodore se rembrunit.

-Sans doute, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils s'assurent que vous n'allez pas tout répéter ? demanda l'Auror sans transition.

-Ils nous attachent à des chaises et nous soumettent au sortilège doloris pour nous faire comprendre ce qui nous attend si on trahit.

Ronald ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

-Waaah. Sérieusement ?

-Non. Je plaisantais.

Théodore baissa les yeux vers son assiette pour ne pas rire tant la tête de l'autre était impayable.

-En réalité, ça n'est rien d'aussi spectaculaire : on prête juste serment. C'est de l'ancienne magie.

-Oh. Comme un fidelitas en quelque sorte ?

-Hm. Pas exactement. Chaque nouveau Langue-de-plombs doit passer par une intronisation, au cour de laquelle il lit les textes du Département, signe un contrat et récite le serment.

Théodore eut l'air rêveur un instant avant de réciter :

_« La Nuit se regroupe et voici que débute ma garde. Jusqu'à la mort je la monterai, et protégerai le secret des douze portes. Je ne chercherai pas la gloire, et je scelle aujourd'hui et à jamais mes lèvres. Objectivité et précision seront mes seules maîtresses, et je les embrasserais pour percer les Mystères du temps, de la connaissance, de la vie, dans ce monde comme dans tous les autres, à cette époque, comme à toutes les autres. Je suis le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube, le cor qui secoue les dormeurs, le bouclier protecteur des Royaumes Humains. Je voue mon existence et mon honneur au Département des Mystères, je les lui voue pour cette Nuit-ci, comme pour toutes les Nuits à venir. »_

Théodore ancra ses yeux où brillaient milles déterminations, dans ceux de l'Auror Weasley qui le fixait avec admiration.

Weasley eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa, le regard soudain perdu quelque part derrière Théodore, qui se retourna pour voir ce qui l'intéressait tant.

Il aperçut alors à l'entrée du réfectoire Ginny Weasley en pleine discussion avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, portant l'uniforme réglementaire des Aurors.

* * *

**5**

_Mai 2010 – Ashford, England, United Kingdom._

-Wahou, ça c'est une nana ! S'exclama Angelius en contemplant l'affiche qui représentait un canon de beauté fort peu vêtue, dans la vitrine de la boutique « Maid in Heaven », située au 11 Denman Drive. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous le talon de sa santiag en cuir noir orné de motifs blancs, en soupirant rêveusement.

Blaise ne releva même pas sa remarque. Il leva un sourcil et tordit la bouche en suivant son geste des yeux.

-Tu étais obligé de mettre ces _trucs_ ?

-Hey ! Un peu de respect ! C'est une édition limitée inspirée de celles d'Eddy Michell.

-Oh, excuse moi, si Eddy Machin avait les mêmes elles sont nécessairement splendides. Sérieusement tu es sur ton lieu de travail là, arrête de t'habiller comme un guignol.

Angelius fixa ses chaussures un petit moment, l'air interdit puis il haussa les épaules, résigné. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et le poussa en avant, en direction du croisement entre Denman Drive et Caroline Court. Une maison en briques rouges typiques faisait l'angle. C'est ici qu'ils avaient rendez-vous, au 3 Denman Drive, à 14 heures pile. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés, mais ils laissaient passer une lumière diffuse provenant de l'intérieure. Le ciel lourd et nuageux d'Angleterre rendait l'atmosphère pesante.

Blaise s'avança dans l'allée et dépassa une voiture grise garée devant le garage. Il inspira profondément avant de taper séchement à la porte.

C'est une petite asiatique âgée d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus qui lui ouvrit. Elle avait de longs cheveux teints en châtain et parsemés de mèches caramel. Ses grands yeux bruns dont les cils étaient lourdement ornés de mascara eurent l'air interrogatif en voyant les deux hommes à sa porte. Blaise voulu lui expliquer qui ils étaient mais Angelius ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire son malin dès qu'il voyait une jolie fille.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, nous sommes messieurs Blaise Zabini et Angelius Livingstone. Vous nous avez contactés pour un exorcisme.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Entrez.

Elle les invita à s'assoir en désignant d'un geste son canapé de cuir noir.

-Je vous ai contacté parce que depuis quelques temps, c'est devenu invivable…

-Ca, marmonna Blaise, on se doute. C'est rare que des nanas nous contactent pour le bon plaisir de boire un café avec nous.

-D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté lors de notre entretien téléphonique, vous soupçonnez la maison d'être hantée ? Questionna Angelius. Les manifestations que vous m'avez décrites semblent être exactement celles indiquant qu'un esprit s'est installé chez vous. Nous allons procéder à quelques vérifications, est-ce que vous permettez que nous installions notre matériel ?

-Oui, bien évidement.

Elle lui jeta un regard de remerciement, et Blaise soupira, déjà lassé. Il alla fumer à la fenêtre pendant qu'Angelius branchait l'Ecran et sortait son appareil photo. Blaise le vit distinctement faire mine de photographier les lieux pour les besoins de l'exorcisme alors qu'il prenait en réalité leur cliente en photo (sans doute pour ses besoins personnels, et ça, Blaise ne voulait même pas en entendre parler).

Tandis qu'il observait le manège de son employé, il aperçut une forme spectrale traverser le couloir en arrière-plan.

-T'as un visuel sur l'Ecran ?

-Hm… Attends une minute. Ouais. Ouais derrière nous.

Blaise se laissa guider par Angelius dans les couloirs de la maison, jusqu'à tomber sur l'esprit frappeur.

-Salut.

L'esprit eut l'air étonné.

-Tu peux me voir toi ?

-Visiblement ouais, ricana Blaise. Surpris de tomber sur un sorcier ici ?

L'esprit sourit outrageusement et se laissa flotter jusqu'à lui.

-Pas surpris non. Je t'attendais. On m'a parlé de toi.

-Ah ? J'ignorais que j'étais déjà une célébrité.

-Tu l'es parmi les Esprits Frappeurs. C'est mal vu ce que tu fais.

Blaise haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Nous, les Esprits, on demande pas grand-chose. On veut juste pouvoir continuer à martyriser les humains tranquillement. On fout la paix aux sorciers si les sorciers nous foutent la paix. C'était ça le deal.

-Et moi, mon deal, c'est de me faire du fric.

Blaise sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste de smoking et commença à réciter les incantations qui permettraient de rendre le lieu inaccessible aux Esprits Frappeurs.

-Tu as tort de régir comme ça Blaise Zabini. Tu as tort de défier le peuple des morts et l'ordre établi. Ça te coûtera cher.

Blaise l'ignora. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, l'esprit avait disparu. Il rejoignit Angelius qui lui confirma que l'Ecran déclarait bien les lieux comme sains.

La jeune asiatique les remercia chaudement, et les paya en espèces.

-Elle était vachement mignonne hein ?

Angelius avait l'air on ne peut plus ravi.

-Queutard.

-Tu plaisantes ? Si on ne peut même plus remarquer qu'une fille est jolie, où va le monde…

Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un POP sonore à sa droite l'avertit que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Il se retourna pour découvrir Théodore, le visage toujours aussi sévère.

-Des nouvelles ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

-Non, déclara Blaise, surprit de voir Théodore ici. Mais tu dois en avoir toi j'imagine, puisque tu es là ?

Théodore lui jeta un regard froid.

-C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir. J'ai quitté le bureau plus tôt exprès. C'est une blague ?

-Non, intervint Angelius. C'est moi qui vous ai contacté. J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

Blaise fit la moue : bien bien, on faisait donc les choses dans son dos.

-Oh. Excellent. Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-J'ai comparé la liste des anciens propriétaires de la maison des McLhuillier avec les archives concernant les sorciers et sorcières que vous m'aviez transmises. Et j'ai trouvé.

Angelius tira un papier de la poche intérieur de son blouson de cuir, qu'il lut à haute voix :

- Sandor Flacks, célibataire, sans enfant. Pas de famille connue. Il a habité la maison pendant quelques années avant de disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Ça a pris des années avant que la mairie de la ville ne puisse récupérer la maison et la vendre à un jeune couple : les McLhuillier. D'après vos archives, Flacks était un médicomage de génie employé à Sainte Mangouste. Il s'était spécialisé dans le traitement des maladies graves et irréversibles, comme par exemple les sorts de Magie Noire. Puis, à quelques années de sa retraite il a démissionné pour travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Il est devenu Langue-de-plombs, je n'ai pas exactement compris ce que c'est, puis le 47ème Directeur du Département des Mystères. Il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Probablement mort.

Quelque chose se débloqua dans l'esprit de Blaise.

-Département des Mystères ? Tu connaissais ce type ? demanda-t-il à Théodore.

-Selon toute vraisemblance, toi et moi n'étions même pas nés lorsqu'il est mort. Mais j'ai entendu parler de lui…

Théodore laissa planer un suspens durant lequel on entendit uniquement le souffle du vent dans les arbres alentours.

-Il faisait des recherches sur le Voile. J'imagine que ça devait tellement l'obséder qu'il n'a pas résisté à en emporter un morceau chez lui pour continuer à travailler. D'après ce que je sais, ce type a disparu en traversant le Voile qui se trouve au Département.

-En le _traversant_ ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-Il a sans doute voulu savoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

-Vous savez ce qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve ? Prononça Angelius le regard dans le vague. Il faudrait qu'on trouve ses recherches. Il a bien du consigner ça quelque part.

* * *

**6**

_Mai 2010 – West Wellow, England, United Kingdom_

Vince McLhuillier avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à l'instant où ces trois types prétendant faire partie d'un service de dératisation avaient frappé à la porte de sa maison. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait appel à un tel service, d'autre part parce qu'ils avaient une _façon d'être_ vraiment curieuse. Par exemple, ils portaient déjà leurs masques à gaz lorsqu'ils avaient frappé à la porte. Et puis ils se comportaient comme si ils n'étaient pas tout à fait à l'aise d'être là. C'est du moins _l'impression_ qu'il avait eu, mais il était sans doute paranoïaque, parce que ça n'était tout simplement pas possible. De toute façon, Vince n'avait rien à voler, ni rien à cacher, alors il avait laissé entre les mecs.

Les trois agents de la société « Rodent Killers », si on en croyait l'inscription sur leurs combinaisons blanches, l'avaient laissé les guider jusqu'à la cave, où ils lui avaient demandé de sortir pendant qu'ils procédaient à la dératisation. C'est à ce moment-là que Vince avait décidé d'aller faire une brève recherche sur le web, en tapant le nom de leur entreprise.

Il n'avait strictement rien trouvé.

Ces gars là n'existaient pas.

Ils étaient des fraudeurs.

Vince McLhuillier sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir : il n'avait aucun bien, et tout son argent il l'avait placé dans cette maison, pour y habiter avec sa femme Armanda McLhuillier, et leur premier enfant qui naîtrait prochainement.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse des fraudeurs entrer impunément chez lui.

Vince se leva précipitamment de la petite chaise en bois sur laquelle il était assis et alla chercher son fusil de chasse dans le vestibule. Il n'était pas chargé, que Vince était un non violent. Il avait hérité cette arme de son grand-père maternel, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en servir, et espérait n'avoir jamais à le faire. Cependant, il imaginait, à juste titre, qu'une arme déchargée pointée sur quelqu'un faisait toujours plus forte impression que ses maigres bras.

Il descendit en grande enjambées jusqu'à la cave et ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

-HORS DE MA MAISON !

L'un des trois types tourna à demi la tête vers lui, tandis que les autres continuaient à fouiller dans les vieux meubles stockés ici.

-Fais chier. Il pouvait pas rester sagement là-haut ? prononça la voix étouffée de l'un des mecs.

-Vire le, déclara un autre sans arrêter de balancer de la paperasse par-dessus son épaule.

Vince McLhuillier pointa son fusil sur le garçon qui se dirigeait vers lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il voulut lui crier de prendre garde à lui mais il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'un poing ferme s'abatte sur son nez, l'envoyant directement au tapis. Le craquement sinistre que fit son os en se brisant résonna étrangement dans la cave.

-Merde Angelius, t'étais obligé de faire ça ?

-Bah quoi patron ? Je gère l'urgence, on n'a pas toute la vie.

-JE L'AI ! s'exclama une troisième voix.

C'est la dernière chose que Vince McLhuillier entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

.

Ne faites pas la même chose chez vous les enfants : casser le nez des gens, c'est maaal.

Bon, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura _du sang de la sueur et des larmes_. Je vous laisse donc avec le **trailer** du chapitre 7 où on retrouvera Harry Potter, ouioui, le vrai, une fellation, ouioui, une vraie, un vampire pervers, ouaisouais, vous avez compris le principe.


	7. Leggilimens bastard

_10/03/2014~ I'm late._

* * *

Mmh, j'ai un nouveau joujou sous forme de **tablette graphique,** du coup j'y ai passé la majeure partie de la fin de mon dimanche (le début ayant été consacré à **manger** chez mon petit bichon Fabibou), c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. J'imagine que quand j'aurai un petit peu progressé je posterai mes dessins quelque part (probablement sur tumblr), et je vous donnerai l'adresse ici, si jamais ça vous intéresse.

Du coup j'ai également à moitié répondu aux reviews, mais je finirai dans la semaine. **Je vous aime quand même**. Je les ai lu avec amour. Vous êtes merveilleux.

Je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles, comme **Hermione Granger** et **Const-b** : tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion, à peine une sensation, qui te touche du doigt, puis qui s'en va. Gardez bien ça à l'esprit. Quoi qu'il arrive. (Oui Hermione Granger lit ma fic en cachette. Quelqu'un a un problème avec cette idée ?)

**A part ça**, je crois que cette histoire fera environ **12 ou 13 chapitres**. Voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Leggilimens bastard.**

.

"She's innocent…mostly.

She killed the neighbor, but the bitch had it coming."

Fiona Goode - American Horror Story

.

.

**1**

_Juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie, bureau des Aurors._

En fait, cette histoire le rendait complétement dingue. Il y'a un peu plus d'un mois de cela, ils avaient découvert le corps d'un moldu dans un état de putréfaction avancée, caché au fond d'un parking souterrain. C'est l'odeur qui avait alerté les autorités moldus, et c'est complétement par hasard que l'Auror Potter s'était penché sur l'affaire. Il était en congés ce jour là et il avait décidé d'emmener Ginny manger une glace et faire du shoping dans le Londres moldu (il trouvait ça important de garder cette double culture, et de la faire partager à sa petite copine, et, plus tard, à leurs enfants en admettant qu'ils en aient).

Ces derniers temps, il était de plus en plus rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux. Ginny avait arrêté sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle après la défaite de son équipe aux qualifications pour la Coupe du Monde, et, vexée, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne serait finalement pas journaliste sportive. Elle voulait apparemment faire quelque chose qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le sport et ça lui prenait tout son temps mais Harry ne savait pas bien ce que c'était. Elle lui avait vaguement parlé d'ouvrir une pension spéciale pour les sorcières, mais il n'avait pas été très attentif.

Lui-même était surchargé de travail au Ministère, et, si au début de leur relation Ginny s'était montré très désagréable avec lui à ce propos, elle avait visiblement finit par l'accepter parce qu'elle ne lui faisait presque plus de réflexions.

Ils étaient donc à la terrasse d'un café, lorsque un encadré dans le journal retint l'attention de Harry. Il s'agissait de ce parking qu'ils allaient fermer à cause de cette horrible odeur qui semblait ne provenir de nulle part. Avec le métier qu'il exerçait, Harry avait vite appris à remarquer dans le monde des moldus les anomalies qui nécessitaient leur intervention. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il aille voir. Le parking était à deux pas. Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Ginny avait soupiré et lui avait dit que de toute façon elle allait rentrer parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle devait voir. Harry l'avait laissé partir sans chercher à en savoir plus.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait découvert le corps désillusionné.

Et c'est après un peu plus d'un mois d'enquête qu'il avait fini par mettre la main sur Goyle, grâce à un de ses cheveux qui avait été retrouvé sur la scène de crime –et Harry avait un très très mauvais souvenir des cheveux de Goyle, dû à leur deuxième année à Poudlard et à une certaine potion de Polynectar.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l'ancien Serpentard avait fait ça, mais en tout cas, si ça lui permettait de coffrer cet ancien mangemort, c'était parfait (si ça pouvait lui permettre de coffrer son pote Malfoy aussi par la même occasion ce serait encore mieux).

Harry sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle d'interrogation. Il se redonna une contenance, tenant fermement sa baguette d'une main et se redressant pour ne pas avoir l'air avachi ou accablé avant de dire d'une voix forte « Entrez ».

L'une de ses collègues, Francesca Stuart, ouvrit la porte et poussa Goyle à l'intérieur.

-Voilà ton homme Potter. Fais le parler.

-Pas besoin d'entendre sa jolie voix. Je vais directement chercher mes informations à la source.

Francesca ricana, et Harry vit distinctement Goyle tressaillir. Il pouvait le comprendre : dans moins d'une minute, Harry serait dans son cerveau, et il était le meilleur de sa Division pour ça (il faut dire qu'il avait appris à bonne école avec le professeur Rogue, et cela dès son plus jeune âge). Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute à avoir, il trouverait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Harry sourit dangereusement.

Goyle le fixait de son air abruti. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise métallique en face de lui sans le quitter des yeux, comme si il avait peur d'être attaqué par surprise. Harry avait envie de lui rappeler _qui_ dans cette pièce était le vilain ex-mangemort tueur à gage et qui était le gentil Auror, mais il s'abstient. Si Goyle avait peur de lui, ça n'était pas plus mal.

-Ok. Voilà ce qui va se passer : je vais te jeter un sort pour m'incruster dans ton cerveau et y trouver ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'enquête. Si je ne trouve rien, tu seras innocenté. T'as pas besoin d'avoir peur : ça ne fait pas mal. Je suis un pro.

-Ouais c'est ce que je dis aussi aux gens qu'on me demande de buter et pourtant crois moi mon vieux ça les empêche pas de se chier littéralement dessus.

Harry grimaça.

-J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas à de telles extrêmes. La salle d'interrogatoire a été nettoyée récemment.

Harry fit craquer un par un les doigts de sa main gauche et jeta un coup d'œil à Francesca qui attendait, debout dans un coin. Elle fit un signe d'approbation de la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il pouvait commencer.

-Bien. Leggilimens, prononça l'Auror, s'infiltrant dans l'esprit lent de Goyle aussi facilement que dans une pièce à la porte ouverte.

* * *

**2**

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères_

Théodore Nott n'en pouvait plus. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le coup mais l'affaire n'avançait pas. Ils étaient trop distraits, pas assez efficaces. Il ne dormait plus la nuit tellement il y pensait, et cela commençait à se voir sur son visage. C'était exactement comme si le voile, dont un fragment flottait toujours dans sa chambre, le drainait de sa substance vitale. Ça l'obsédait et le rendait dingue en même temps. Il avait besoin de savoir, vraiment besoin. Parfois il se surprenait à souhaiter de tout son cœur rencontrer la mort, comme dans le conte des Trois Frères, afin de pouvoir lui demander d'expliquer ce mystère.

Trouver le carnet de Sandor Flacks ne l'avait pas aidé, bien au contraire. Il s'était senti complétement découragé. En même temps, Théodore n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Cela semblait si évident maintenant qu'il l'avait lu écrit de la main de Flacks : le voile qui était dans l'arcade était nécessairement plus _puissant_. Si il voulait des résultats, s'il voulait vraiment découvrir quelque chose, _quelque chose comme ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté_, il faudrait faire toutes les expériences directement à la source.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus personne dans les bureaux du Département des Mystères, pourtant, le sorcier aurait été incapable de dire quelle heure il était. Il aurait même été incapable de dire si il faisait encore jour dehors. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps.

Théodore était seul, et entouré de ténèbres, comme si une nuit perpétuelle régnait à cet endroit du Ministère de la Magie. Il expira lentement et un petit nuage de fumée sortit de sa bouche. Il se sentait angoissé.

Théodore remonta à grandes enjambées la salle du Futur et ouvrit brusquement la porte pour se retrouver dans le hall sombre, éclairé de torches bleues. Les murs se mirent instantanément à tourner, comme si ils sentaient qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici à cet instant. Théodore sortit tranquillement sa baguette et récita la formule complexe qui leur permettait d'identifier automatiquement la bonne salle. Les murs cessèrent de tourner et l'une des portes se mit à briller d'une étrange lueur bleutée.

Théodore l'ouvrit lentement et se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant derrière lui. Il se trouvait en haut des rangés de gradins de pierre. Tout en bas, au centre de la pièce, sur son socle, l'arcade de vieilles pierres semblait le défier, le voile noir s'agitant légèrement à l'intérieur.

Théodore s'approcha lentement. Il contrôlait sa respiration pour essayer de se calmer. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il le savait parfaitement. Des mois qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire. Des mois que ça trainait. Qu'ils cherchaient des informations en vain. Dans de vieux livres qui parlaient de tout sauf de ça. De vieux livres qui ne parlaient de rien. Théodore savait pertinemment qu'il y avait une seule façon de _savoir_ : c'était de le tester soi-même.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du voile envoutant, il s'arrêta, et le frôla du bout des doigts.

-Azraëlle, appela-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La petite Elfe apparu dans un _POP_ sonore caractéristique.

-Mon maître m'a appelée ? Questionna-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas, faisant tomber sa capuche noire jusque sur son nez crochu.

-Oui Azra, j'ai besoin de toi. Pour faire quelque chose de très particulier.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Je voudrais que tu… (la voix de Théodore se brisa) Je voudrais que tu passes de l'autre côté de ce voile.

Azraëlle resta un moment interdite, le fixant de ses grands yeux. Puis elle tourna lentement la tête vers l'arcade et la contempla longuement.

-Les Elfes sont plus… puissants que les sorciers. Ils sont plus… Vous êtes surement capable de faire ça.

Théodore sentait qu'il était en train de perdre complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Sa voix montait dans les aigües sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

-Azraëlle porte le nom d'un Ange de la mort grâce à son maître (elle s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol) Azraëlle sera très certainement capable de passer de l'autre côté si son maître le souhaite.

-J-Je… Je ne souhaite pas juste que tu passes de l'autre côté Azra. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il y'a là-bas. Peux-tu le faire ?

L'Elfe ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Elle jeta un autre étrange regard au Voile de la Mort, qui semblait bouger au rythme d'une brise légère, dans cette pièce sans le moindre souffle de vent. On aurait presque dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière qui s'amusait à le faire bouger.

-Azraëlle peut essayer.

Théodore sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il rongea inconsciemment l'ongle de son pouce en fixant son Elfe droit dans les yeux.

-Azraëlle le fera si son maître le veut. Mais maître Théodore doit me promettre une chose.

L'Elfe baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds, se tortillant de façon adorablement gênée.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Maître Théodore doit me promettre de ne pas venir me chercher.

-Pardon ?

-Si Azraëlle échoue, maître Théodore ne doit pas essayer d'aller la chercher. Maître Théodore doit promettre de ne jamais traverser le Voile de la Mort. C'est de l'ancienne Magie. Plus ancienne que les plus anciens ancêtres d'Azraëlle. C'est de la Magie puissante. Maître Théodore doit faire attention à lui.

Théodore ne savait plus trop si il avait envie de tenter cette expérience finalement ou pas. Il était sur le point de craquer.

-Promis, chuchota-t-il.

Alors Azra avança d'un pas, comblant la distance qui la séparait du voile, et elle disparut.

Le cœur de Théodore battait si vite qu'il allait surement sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il allait mourir d'angoisse.

Il attendit de longues minutes.

Puis de longues minutes encore.

Il fit le tour de l'arcade, et finit par s'assoir sur le socle, sentant des larmes de fatigue et de colère qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir dégouliner sur ses joues.

Théodore ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Jamais.

Parce que même si il n'avait pas souvent eut d'amis, il avait toujours eut Azraëlle avec qui partager la moindre de ses idées, de ses passions, de ses histoires. Maintenant, il était seul.

Il fixa longuement le voile, espérant la voir réapparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

Il avait envie de mourir.

Théodore prit son visage entre ses mains et étouffa un cri dans ses paumes, enfonçant ses dents à l'intérieur.

Maintenant, il était seul. Presque seul.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus que ce con de Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**3**

_Juin 2010 – Loft de Blaise Zabini_

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise avec inquiétude lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Théodore, habituellement si froid, si insensible, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Désolé. C-C'était stupide. J-J'ai transplané sans réfléchir. J-J'vais repartir.

Blaise le retient avant que Théo n'ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement pour s'en aller.

-Nan reste là. Entre. T'as bien fais de venir. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Théodore lui jeta un regard de désespoir.

-J-Je… J'crois que j'me sens horriblement… s-seul…

Blaise le tira par le bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'intérieur, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Eh calme-toi _emo-boy_. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? demanda Blaise d'une voix excessivement douce.

Ça le bouleversait de voir Théodore dans cet état, complétement _out of control_, ses yeux noyés de larmes, ses joues rouges, son corps tremblant. Il eût l'air d'essayer de lui dire quelque chose mais seuls de longs sanglots et sa respiration haletante réussir à sortir de sa bouche. Mais Blaise n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens alors il ne savait juste pas quoi dire.

-T'as l'air à deux doigts de la rupture d'anévrisme, sans vouloir être alarmant. Viens par là on va s'assoir. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Théodore fit signe que non, et se laissa trainer jusqu'au canapé en cuir beige. Blaise lui frottait le dos comme s'il était un petit enfant qu'il devait consoler. En fait il ne savait juste pas quoi faire.

-T'es pas tout seul hein, baragouina-t-il toujours de ce ton calme et parfaitement maîtrisé. Tu vois je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu as besoin je suis là. Tu devrais vraiment bosser moins. T'es épuisé et/

Blaise ne put jamais finir sa phrase, parce que Théodore venait de l'attraper brusquement par la nuque et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec violence. Blaise entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue. Ça au moins, il savait faire, c'était son domaine, et il y serait surement meilleur qu'en « consolation de Théodore en détresse ».

Sans un mot, un seul, Théodore décolla ses lèvres des siennes et se laissa glisser du canapé jusque sur le sol. A genoux devant Blaise, il défit la braguette de son pantalon noir. Au moins, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Blaise se mordit l'index en regardant le plafond pour ne pas gémir lorsque Théodore posa ses mains froides contre son sexe. Il le porta à sa bouche avec une sensuelle lenteur et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il le fit glisser dans sa bouche et le suça, d'abord tout doucement, comme s'il apprenait à le connaître, puis, avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

Blaise poussa un gémissement étranglé.

-Ca va ? Demanda Théodore très bas, en remplaçant momentanément sa bouche par sa main.

-Ouais… ouais continue, souffla Blaise en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Ne t'arrête pas.

Et Théodore continua. Et Blaise songea, semi-conscient, que c'était peut-être la meilleure pipe de sa vie, pourtant, Théodore était loin d'être très performant.

-Tu sais je n'suis pas puceau, murmura Théodore comme une invitation contre son cou, de longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé.

Blaise eut un rire de gorge étranglé. Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, il y'a quelques mois, l'aurait marqué à ce point.

-Bien sûr que non. Enfin. Je ne sais pas. Mais je m'en fous tu vois ? On s'en fout.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-Moi non. Tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas de vie sexuelle mais c'est faux. Je ne tombe pas amoureux, et je n'ai pas d'amis, parce que je ne suis pas un passionné. Je m'en fous des sentiments. C'est juste pas mon truc. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de coucher avec des filles.

-Arrête. T'es le mec le plus passionné que je connaisse.

Théodore le regarda, et Blaise cru déceler un peu d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de faire ça avec des mecs Blaise. Je ne suis pas un peureux.

-L'idée ce n'est pas d'avoir peur ou non, déclara Blaise en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, c'est de savoir si tu en as envie.

Théodore le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Blaise se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il était définitivement attiré par ce mec. Il le voulait bordel. Il le voulait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir un incendie à la place des tripes. Pourtant ça n'était même pas le mec le plus beau qu'il connaisse. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans son attitude ou son regard, qui l'embrasait complétement.

-J'en ai envie, chuchota Théodore en regardant ailleurs.

Blaise le serra contre son corps de longues minutes, retenant presque son souffle.

-Dis Théo…

-Hm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais tout à l'heure ?

Théodore sursauta contre lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah… C'est juste que ça te ressemble pas tellement de te mettre dans des états pareils. Alors je… J'me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Je veux dire… Je m'inquiète un peu quoi.

Théodore soupira longuement et Blaise craint instantanément d'avoir tout gâché en se montrant trop intrusif.

-J'ai juste complètement craqué… C'est cette histoire avec le voile. Ca va me rendre dingue.

-Ah bah. Ca tombe bien que tu m'en parles parce que justement tout à l'heure je relisais le carnet de Flacks et je me suis dit, l'arcade, elle existe depuis des lustres, alors ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'au moins aussi vieux. Quelqu'un qui accepterait de nous parler de ces trucs que plus personne ne connait.

* * *

**4**

_Juin 2010 – Londres, Allée des embrumes, bar « Le Cri des Mandragores »_

Sanguini était un grand vampire au visage émacié et à l'air continuellement ennuyé. En fait, ça n'était pas juste un air, il était réellement continuellement ennuyé. En même temps, si vous aviez vécu aussi longtemps que lui, la plupart des choses auraient sans doute perdues de leur saveur pour vous aussi. En règle général, Sanguini aimait assez aller jouer au Casino, cela faisait partie de ses rares moments de plaisir. Mais depuis quelques temps, même ça l'ennuyait. Il se serait bien _fighté à l'ancienne_ avec un ou deux chasseurs de vampires, mais depuis la loi sur la protection des êtres, c'était une espèce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Tout ça parce que les sorciers avaient crus que son peuple avait besoin d'une stupide loi pour le protéger (bon certes, la loi ne concernait pas qu'eux, mais tout de même).

Le vampire s'assit au comptoir du « Cri des Mandragores » et commanda d'un air maussade un Bloody Mary en rejetant la capuche de sa cape sur ses épaules. Le barman grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et en même temps, il ne fit aucun effort pour ça, parce qu'en toute franchise, il s'en foutait pas mal de ce gros lard de barman.

A la gauche de Sanguini, au comptoir, se tenait un mec, le visage dissimulé sous les ténèbres d'une capuche. Il semblait fixer son verre de whisky-pur-feu dans lequel tintaient des glaçons, mais le vampire n'en était pas absolument sûr parce qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout voir ses yeux. Ce type aurait tout aussi bien pu être endormi.

Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas car il releva brusquement la tête, et la tourna vers lui (enfin, il tourna le trou noir qui lui servait actuellement de tête). Sanguini montra les dents, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

-C'est dur hein ? demanda une voix fluette s'échappant de sous la cape.

-Non, répondit Sanguini sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Un lourd soupir lui répondit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai fait ça… Je m'en veux tellement tellement tellement…

-Savez-vous que ce bar est interdit aux mineurs ?

-Oh. Je suis majeur depuis un moment déjà.

-Ah. Et dépressif depuis combien de temps exactement ?

- Ve.

-Pardon ?

-DépressiVe. Je suis une fille.

Pour appuyer ses propos elle rejeta sa capuche en arrière et dévoila son joli visage et ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses. Sanguini s'en mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Il y'a une chose qui parvenait à lui redonner un peu de joie de vivre, c'était les jolies filles. Si en plus il pouvait les croquer, il estimait avoir réussi sa journée. Il se sentit soudainement habité par un regain d'intérêt pour ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

-Alors donc… Qu'est-ce que vous regrettez à ce point ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser sa chaise dans sa direction pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Oh. J'ai agis sur un coup de tête. C'était stupide. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si ça avait vraiment…

-Dites-moi tout, susurra-t-il, dangereusement près de son visage.

Elle resta interdite un moment, comme si elle étudiait la question de savoir si elle pouvait réellement se confier au premier vampire croisé dans un bar. Puis elle sembla décider que oui, et bu une grande gorgée de whisky-pur-feu avant de déclarer d'une voix désolée :

-J'ai voulu faire assassiner quelqu'un.

-Oh ?

-Mais… Mais ça n'a pas eu lieu bien sûr. Je… Je ne voulais pas _vraiment_ ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il serait arrivé si cette personne était vraiment morte.

-J'ai tué pleins de gens, déclara Sanguini pour essayer de la rassurer, ce qui ne marcha vraisemblablement pas très bien vu le regard horrifié qu'elle lui lança.

-Mais je suis un vampire, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en songeant que c'était probablement une bonne excuse.

La fille soupira.

-Personne ne devrait mourir juste parce que quelqu'un le veut.

Ah. Ca y'est, elle était devenue chiante, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

-Je… Je ne sais même pas ce que je reproche à cette fille au fond. Elle a juste réussi partout là où j'ai échoué. Elle a fait la carrière professionnelle que j'aurai rêvée de faire. Elle sort avec le garçon dont j'ai été amoureuse… Et c'est une sorcière brillante.

Bien. Là, il se faisait clairement chier. Il allait falloir que la conversation passe à autre chose.

-Cool. Moi c'est Sanguini, déclara-t-il dans l'espoir que ça lui fasse oublier ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

-Je m'appelle Cho Chang, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Mais je ne sais pas si je mérite qu'on m'appelle. Je… Ce que j'ai fais c'est juste….

Sanguini était en train de se dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se sortir de cette situation lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement, secrètement très heureux d'arrêter de parler avec cette fille bizarre, et se retourna pour saluer ses interlocuteurs.

Debout, à sa droite, se tenait deux types, un grand noir et un plus petit brun. Tous deux avaient le visage de la détermination et Sanguini apprécia cela, de toute façon il aurait tout apprécié plutôt que continuer de parler avec cette fille dépressive.

-Salut, déclara le grand noir, qui portait un costume trois pièces moldu intégralement noir et très élégant lui donnant un style certain (Sanguini glissa l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, il aimait bien avoir du style). Désolé d'interrompre la séance de drague.

-Enchanté, répondit le vampire en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je vous attendais.

Le petit brun avait l'air assez nerveux. Il regardait autour de lui comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le surprenne ici à tout moment.

-Nous sommes enchanté également monsieur Sanguini, débita-t-il d'un ton nerveux. Nous aurions, comme nous vous l'avons fait savoir par hiboux, quelques questions à vous poser.

-Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas très sympa de saigner notre hibou, déclara l'autre d'un air décontracté, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Sanguini ricana.

-Aucun problème. J'adore répondre aux questions des fans curieux.

Les deux mecs auraient pu s'assoir : il y'avait des tas de chaises libres au bar. Mais ils choisirent visiblement de rester debout. Sanguini ne comprit d'ailleurs pas trop pourquoi, rien que de les voir planter là, ça lui fichait la flemme, mais il songea qu'ils allaient le distraire pendant quelques minutes, et ça c'était cool.

* * *

**5**

-Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que vous êtes mort ? demanda Théodore.

Il avait eu beau tourner cette question dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas trouvé comment la poser de façon à ce qu'elle ne sonne pas bizarrement. Le vampire, cependant, n'eût pas l'air de la trouver particulièrement bizarre parce qu'il lui lança un sourire en coin.

-Ouais. Je suis mort le jour où je suis devenu un vampire.

Le cœur de Théodore se mit à battre très vite.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous en parler ?

-C'était terrible. Genre, dément. La sensation la plus dingue que j'ai ressenti de ma vie. Kione, c'est mon parent, le mec qui m'a rendu vampire, il m'a d'abord vidé de tout mon sang. C'était atrocement douloureux (Sanguini eut un sourire rêveur à cette évocation). Puis il m'a fait boire de son sang à lui. C'était comme… remplacer mon sang par quelque chose de nouveau. De plus puissant. Mais qui ne m'appartenait pas alors mon corps mortel n'en voulait pas. Ensuite je suis mort. Puis, je suis revenu. Et tout était différent.

-Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous êtes mort ?

-Rien.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. J'étais juste mort. Tout était noir. Je m'en souviens pas.

Blaise soupira à côté de lui.

-Laisse tomber Théodore. Je te parie 10 gallions que ce mec est juste jamais mort. Il a du s'endormir comme un con et prendre ça pour la mort.

-HEY ! Je suis le plus mort d'entre nous trois je te signale !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Je suis un vampire.

-Et moi un Chasseur de Fantômes, pour ce que ça change guignol.

-Ca change complétement tout : tu chasses les morts, alors que moi, moi je suis revenu d'entre les morts.

Théodore sentait que cette conversation était en train de lui échapper alors il reprit la parole.

-Bien admettons que vous soyez mort (Sanguini baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _mais je SUIS mort_ » que Théodore ne releva pas), cela voudrait dire qu'il est possible d'en revenir ? Est-ce que vous croyez à l'existence d'un autre monde ? Un au-delà ?

Le vampire ricana dangereusement.

-Holà. Tu pars loin quand tu trip gringalet. Quand on meurt on ne revient pas. Jamais. C'est un voyage à sens unique. Tout le monde sait ça. Et lorsqu'on revient, c'est sous une forme tellement douloureuse que mieux vaudrait mourir définitivement.

-Les fantômes reviennent bien eux, déclara Blaise.

-Les fantômes ne sont jamais partis –étonnant que quelqu'un qui prétende les chasser ignore cela. Les fantômes ont simplement décidés de ne pas faire le voyage.

-Et les _zombies _?

Blaise avait dit cela d'un air triomphal, comme si il venait de trouver le truc pour prendre Sanguini à son propre piège.

-Les zombies ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux parler des morts-vivants ? Ce truc pour effrayer les moldus ?

Thodore soupira.

-Blaise. Les zombies sont une invention des moldus, expliqua-t-il calmement. En réalité on suppose que cette légende viendrait des goules que des moldus auraient aperçues et pris pour des cadavres humains animés. Rien de bien intéressant en fin de compte…

-Ok. Et _toi,_ alors, Sanguini ? T'es bien revenu, toi.

-Oui et non… Mon enveloppe corporelle est revenue, j'ai gardé les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Mais mon âme n'est pas revenue complète. Je vous l'ai dit : c'est un voyage dont on ne peut pas revenir. D'autres ont essayé avant vous et s'y sont brûlé les ailes.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de ce truc sur l'âme incomplète ? demanda Blaise soudainement très sérieux. J'ai déjà lu quelque chose à ce propos… Sur les neuf composantes de l'âme.

Sanguini se gratta la tête, songeur.

-J'aurai du mal à vous expliquer cela mais je connais quelqu'un qui le fera très bien. Je peux vous organiser un rendez vous.

* * *

**6**

_Juin 2010 – Ministère de la Magie, bureau des Aurors._

Francesca sursauta lorsqu'Harry Potter sembla brusquement reprendre conscience, arrachant un gémissement de malaise au suspect Gregory Goyle. Elle avait toujours eut beaucoup d'admiration pour Potter, d'une part pour ce qu'il avait accompli au cours de sa jeunesse, d'autre part parce qu'il était un excellent Auror. Elle était donc rarement très objective sur son comportement, et le trouvait souvent bien plus _cool _que ce qu'il était en réalité. Mais actuellement, malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle lui portait, elle était bien forcée de reconnaitre qu'il avait juste l'air dément.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise en métal, mais il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état second, et Francesca craint un instant que le sortilège ait raté, qu'il soit resté bloqué, ou quelque chose sur genre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à Gregory Goyle, craignant de le trouver la tête renversée et les yeux révulsés, mais il avait juste l'air aussi stupide que d'habitude. Ceci dit, au moins, elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à ne pas comprendre la réaction excessive de l'Auror Potter.

-Alors ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Harry lui jeta un regard vide, et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé dans votre tête qui le mette dans cet état ?

Goyle haussa les épaules.

-Rien. Il a juste regardé ce souvenir bidon à propos de ce stupide moldu. J'ai eu peur qu'il regarde juste quelques minutes avant, là il aurait trouvé du gratiné, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Juste ce souvenir dans le parking.

Francesca fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ? Le moldu ? C'était vous ?

-Parce que vous enquêtez vraiment sur ce moldu ? Vous avez du temps à perdre chez les Aurors ou quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère et Goyle changea immédiatement de ton.

-Nan, c'était pas moi. Mauvaise pioche. J'étais _à peine_ consultant sur ce meurtre.

Francesca soupira, déçue. Elle allait proposer à Goyle de signer les parchemins de formalités avant de la raccompagner, lorsque la voix puissante de l'Auror Potter lui parvint depuis le bureau :

-Choppez moi ce putain de connard de Blaise Zabini. Je le veux dans ma salle d'interrogatoire dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

.

**Pauvre Blaise. LOL.**

A dimanche prochain mes **tendres brebis**.

Sinon dans le prochain chapitre il y aura, **attention** **trailer:** du soleil et des nanas dirladirladada, la réincarnation de père castor façon vampire, et un incendie parce que bon, un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal. Voilà. J'espère que votre imagination fertile, à la lecture de ces mots, visualise quelque chose de cohérent et de_ tout à fait normal_.

**Bisous bisous, poils aux genoux.**


	8. Incendio loser

_Update : 23/03/2014~ Il semblerait qu'une semaine de ma vie ait disparu dans une faille temporelle. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent._

* * *

Notounette : Je préfère vous prévenir par avance que j'ai très peu relu ce chapitre. Je l'ai un peu écrit en mode écriture automatique, comme les autres chapitres, mais j'ai passé moins de temps à le relire. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, c'est juste comme ça.

**Merci** pour toutes vos reviews. Je vais y répondre ce soir, ou demain, mais j'avais envie de poster le chapitre avant. J'étais dans un bon feeling.

NB : Kione est inspiré du vampire du même nom dans la saga de Anonyme, qui commence par Le livre sans nom. Saga que je recommande chaudement si vous aimez bien quand il y'a des morts de la bonne ambiance.

NB2 : Dans ce chapitre il y'a tout un tas de référence à des choses concernant les Dieux Egyptiens. Je ne suis pas une experte. C'est juste un sujet qui m'intéresse et sur lequel je me renseigne. Du coup il y'a sans doute des choses approximatives. Si vous êtes super méga calés en la matière, ne me frappez pas. La violence c'est mal.

**Je vous laisse là dessus. Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Incendio loser.**

**.**

"C'est la lumière vivante que chacun porte en soi  
et que tout le monde étouffe pour faire comme tout le monde"

Jacques Prévert - Soleil de nuit

.

.

**1**

_Juin 2010 - Chez Théodore_

-C'est la merde !

L'exclamation résonna dans le silence matinal du quartier sorcier huppé de Londres où vivait Théodore. Son visage encore endormi se crispa instantanément. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue, et visiblement, il n'était pas du tout matinal. Ses yeux ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de lancer des éclairs. Blaise remonta nerveusement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

-On était sensés se retrouver demain. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Blaise poussa Théodore afin de rentrer se réfugier chez lui, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet derrière son épaule, par réflexe.

-Putain Théo', les Aurors ont débarqués chez moi. Les Aurors ! Je comprends même pas ce qu'ils me veulent, et franchement je veux pas le savoir.

-Tu fais chier bordel, soupira Théodore avec lassitude avant de claquer la porte. C'est quoi ton problème putain ? T'es au courant que la fuite est un délit ?

-Et toi t'es au courant qu'à peu près _tout_ ce que j'ai fais ces derniers temps est un délit ? Je peux pas me permettre de parler aux Aurors mec.

-C'est peut-être juste une formalité. Tu sais même pas pourquoi ils sont là.

-On s'en fout ! Tu connais leurs méthodes ? Tu sais de quelle façon ils s'assurent que tu dis la vérité ?

-Veritasserum ?

-Putain j'arrive même pas à croire que tu bosses à côté d'eux et que tu saches pas ça.

Théodore soupira lourdement, visiblement blasé.

-Je m'en fous de leurs méthodes Blaise, honnêtement. Avant que tu t'incruste dans ma vie, je n'avais absolument pas besoin de me soucier de ça.

-Ils fouillent dans ton cerveau mec ! Quand ils te chopent c'est fini, tu peux plus leur échapper.

Blaise se sentait beaucoup plus stressé que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Il s'était préparé à cette situation. Il avait toujours été prêt, parce qu'il n'était simplement pas stupide. Il savait bien qu'il faisait tout un tas de choses que le Ministère de la Magie n'approuvait pas, et qu'ils attendaient juste un faux pas de sa part.

En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s'était absolument pas préparé c'est la réaction de Théodore. Et c'est cela qui l'irritait le plus. Il avait simplement l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de la situation, comme si tout ça lui passait complétement au-dessus de la tête.

-T'sais, si jamais ils me chopent, tu tombes avec moi.

Théodore haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de ricaner sournoisement.

-C'est ta façon de me remercier pour mon hospitalité ? Des menaces ?

-Hospitalité mes couilles… Si tu avais pu tu m'aurais fichu dehors.

-Si je l'avais voulu je l'aurais fait Blaise. Ne me prends surtout pas pour quelqu'un de faible.

L'atmosphère devenait électrique. Blaise n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec Théodore ce matin. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Si seulement il pouvait éviter de se vexer à propos de rien.

-Laisse tomber, baragouina-t-il. Est-ce que je peux rester là ? Si les Aurors me choppent on est cuits… S'il te plait ?

Théodore laissa planer un silence étouffant avant de répondre, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres :

-Oui, tu peux. Installe-toi dans le salon, je vais demander à Azra de… Je veux dire, _je_ vais te faire du café.

Le soulagement qui s'empara alors de Blaise lui donna l'impression de se réveiller après un rêve étrange, brusquement, et de réaliser seulement après coup tout ce qui clochait. Tout ce qui faisait que la situation n'était _pas normale_. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il prit conscience du désordre de la maison quand tout était si bien rangé la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Théo, et il réalisa que ses cernes avaient encore progressées. Un truc ne tournait décidément pas rond, sans qu'il parvienne à exactement déterminer pourquoi.

Blaise suivit son hôte dans la cuisine.

-Hey…

-Hm ?

-Tout va bien ?

Théodore se retourna, l'air narquois.

-Visiblement, ça va mieux pour moi que pour toi. Il n'y a pas des Aurors devant ma porte.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et Blaise aurait pu trouver ça attirant. Il aurait pu, si seulement tout ça ne sonnait pas si faux. Si tout n'avait pas l'air d'une impeccable mise en scène.

-Arrête. Tu sais pourquoi je te pose cette question. Est-ce que tu vas… mieux ? Par rapport à la dernière fois je veux dire.

-Ca va oui. J'ai juste craqué. N'en parlons plus. Va m'attendre dans le salon je te fais ton café.

-Azra peut s'en occuper non ? Elle sert à ça après tout. Nous, il faut qu'on parle.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel et mordit sa lèvre, mais il ne répondit rien. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Théo ? Réponds-moi sincèrement. Je veux juste savoir si tout va bien.

Le sourire faux que lui adressa le Langue-de-plombs en guise de réponse ne pouvait tromper personne. Blaise voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Théodore s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Alors Blaise se laissa faire.

-Je vais bien, chuchota Théodore lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser. Je suis juste très fatigué.

-Tu n'as pas _l'air_ d'aller bien. Allez viens te reposer. Azra s'occupera de ça.

Théodore rit nerveusement.

-Dans ta bouche « viens te reposer » ça ne sonne pas exactement comme ce que j'imagine être du repos. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Blaise lui lança un regard aguicheur. Il était secrètement content que la discussion prenne un tournant plus doux. Il ne savait jamais comment régir lorsque Théodore passait en mode tornade et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait souvent cette curieuse sensation de marcher sur des œufs en essayant vainement de ne pas les briser, et c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui. Le moindre faux-pas pouvait brutalement tout foutre en l'air et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne s'en foutait pas. Il n'avait pas envie que tout ça s'arrête. La quête pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière le Voile de la Mort. Les aventures avec Théodore. Le début d'amitié qui s'installait progressivement entre eux. Se sentir vivant, pour de bonnes choses, pour une fois.

-Je pensais à du vrai repos Théo, mais si tu proposes autre chose… Je suis ton homme.

Théodore pouffa avant de s'éloigner pour saisir la cafetière. Il agita sa baguette magique pour remplir le réservoir d'eau et attirer à lui un paquet de café moulu. Blaise observait ses gestes avec une sorte de fascination étrange. Théodore avait une façon de se comporter qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez personne d'autre. Même dans les gestes les plus simples il réussissait à mettre une sorte d'élégance aérienne, comme si son corps n'était pas soumis à la même gravité que les autres. Lorsqu'il parlait, où même lorsqu'il était juste là près de lui à réfléchir, il se passait ce truc étrange en Blaise, cette curieuse sensation comme des fourmis dans la poitrine, comme si son corps était soudainement engourdi, et qui remontait jusque dans l'arrière de son crâne. Blaise appelait secrètement cela son « orgasme cérébrale ». Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui déclenchait cela, il savait juste que c'était sans doute un savant mélange de procédés chimiques et de connections inconscientes qui se passaient dans son cerveau, mais il adorait ça.

Pris d'un élan aussi soudain qu'incontrôlé de toucher autrement qu'avec les yeux l'objet de sa fascination, Blaise enlaça Théodore par derrière et posa sa bouche sensuellement contre la peau tendue et froide de son cou. Il la suçota un instant en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur son corps, aérienne caresse, comme on goûterait une liqueur en y trempant à peine les lèvres mais en en savourant pour autant tous les subtils arômes. Théodore soupira, fébrile. Ses mains tenaient encore la cafetière mais elles avaient relégué à un lointain souvenir la préparation du café.

Comme dans une réalité alternative où le monde est désir, loin de leurs propres êtres et pourtant tellement présents, de cette surprenante façon qu'a le sexe de contrôler les corps presque à leur insu, Blaise et Théodore ôtèrent leurs vêtements, les laissant tomber sur le sol de la cuisine. Tous leurs mouvements n'étaient qu'instinct. Certaines choses se passent simplement de paroles superflues, qui briseraient l'étrange évidence du plaisir physique. L'endorphine qui jaillit d'une zone reculée du cerveau de Blaise, en même temps que les globules rouges de son sang refluaient toutes vers la marque de sa masculinité, intense ruée vers l'or, l'électrisa.

Ses sens étaient complétement saturés de Théodore Nott. Il avait l'impression de voir par séquence ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vue exhaustive du corps de son amant. Il aurait voulu avoir milles yeux pour pouvoir les poser partout sur lui. Pour voir à la fois son visage changeant se tendre sous les flux et reflux du plaisir. Et les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous sa peau si pâle qu'elle en paraîtrait maladive. Ses pupilles se dilater jusqu'à manger tous l'iris de ses yeux. Sa canine s'enfoncer dans la pulpe de sa lèvre et y laisser l'espace de quelques millisecondes une trace indélébile pour son cœur. Son pénis se gonfler. Ses joues se rosir. Ses muscles se crisper. Il voulait pouvoir percevoir l'invisible. Matérialiser le plaisir de son amant. Avoir conscience de tout. Le sexe impulsif comporte cet étrange paradoxe propre à lui-même de rendre les deux êtres qui le pratique à la fois ultra-conscient et en dehors de la réalité. Blaise ressentait tout de façon démultipliée, comme si il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque, pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi sobre depuis des jours. Il avait l'impression de mieux entendre, de mieux sentir, avec une précision presque chirurgicale, de mieux goûter et de sentir la moindre saveur de Théodore. Pourtant, cet instant aurait pût être hors du temps. Il aurait pût ne pas exister. Etre le fruit de son imagination. Un rêve, tant les choses de la vie semblaient lointaines et sans la moindre sorte d'importance. Comme si elles appartenaient à une autre réalité qui n'était pas la leur. Pas celle où leurs deux corps n'étaient enfin plus qu'un. Celle où l'être parfait qu'ils formaient dans une vie antérieur, et qui fût séparé en deux puni pas les Dieux, n'était à nouveau plus qu'un tout. A nouveau la perfection. A nouveau ce qui doit être, et n'aurait jamais dût cesser. Comme une vie dans une vie, ce qui exista entre eux mourut avec leurs orgasmes, les laissant endeuillés, stones, pantelants. Les laissant savourer la délicate torture du désir assouvi.

-Eh, murmura Blaise tout contre la peau de Théodore comme si parler moins fort retiendrait entre eux la magie de l'union spontanée de deux corps, tu voudrais pas demander à ta feignasse d'elfe de nous préparer quelque chose à manger ? Le sexe, ça creuse.

Théodore s'éloigna de lui imperceptiblement : le charme était brisé.

-Blaise. Azra est morte, prononça-t-il durement. Arrête avec ça d'accord. De toute façon je peux faire les choses moi-même. Je suis un grand garçon.

L'ascenseur émotionnel dans le cœur de Blaise le laissa étourdit une seconde. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ? Ça vit des siècles ces choses là ! Tu… est-ce que ça va ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

-C'était juste un elfe, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tous les deux, on sait très bien que tu tenais à cette créature ridicule.

-C'est bon je te dis. C'était juste un elfe.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Théo ?

-Elle est passée à travers le voile.

-Quoi ?

-Bon. Tu sais comment sont les elfes. Ils font parfois des choses stupides pour plaire à leur maitre. Je… J'ai peut-être laissé entendre que j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas et que si quelqu'un pouvait juste… le traverser… pour moi.

Sa voix se brisa, et ça bouleversa un peu plus Blaise.

-Merde merde merde…. Comment un tel truc a pu se produire ? Putain de merde. Théo, on ira la chercher d'accord ? Si il y a un moyen qu'elle soit toujours en vie, ailleurs, on ira la chercher. Je te le promets.

* * *

**2**

_Juin 2010 – Madrid, Espagne._

Kione avait putain de chaud. Il suait à grosses gouttes et ça le dérangeait. Il se sentait poisseux, collant, dégoutant. Il avait horreur de ça. Mais bon, le soleil et la chaleur avaient un avantage de taille : les filles se baladaient les jambes à l'air. Ça valait tout de même le coup de suer un peu. En observant goulument les interminables jambes d'une nana blonde en _poom poom short_, Kione s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main. Il adorait le XXIème siècle. La liberté sexuelle. L'égalité des sexes. Les vacances à la plage. Ça c'était un truc que les enfants de ce siècle avaient, et ils ne s'en rendaient même plus compte. Parfois il entendait des gens dire « c'était mieux avant » et il avait très très envie de leur rire au nez. Kione était né à une époque où l'Amérique n'existait pas, où la Terre était plate, et les Dieux multiples. Alors quand il parlait « d'avant », lui, il savait de quoi il causait. Et si il y avait une chose sur laquelle il se montrait intransigeant, c'est sur le fait que ça n'était pas mieux avant, bien loin de là, parce qu'avant, les filles ne se baladaient pas en short à paillettes.

Il était en train de dresser dans sa tête la liste des avantages du XXIème siècle, outre le short, lorsque ce bon vieux Sanguini apparu de l'autre côté de la route, en compagnie de deux sorciers. Ils étaient vêtus comme au mois de mars, et rien que les regarder donna encore plus chaud à Kione.

Il leur adressa un geste de la main.

-Salut. Il pleut en Angleterre ou quoi ?

Sanguini leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme d'hab'. On aurait dû prévoir que le temps ne serait pas le même que chez nous, mais on a un peu fait ça sur un coup de tête.

-Alors c'est eux tes copains ?

-Ce ne sont pas _mes copains_, Kione. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, ce sont des sorciers qui ont des questions à te poser.

Kione, comme la plupart des vampires d'après ce qu'il savait, adorait qu'on lui pose des questions. Il se sentait important, ça le distrayait, et il aimait bien raconter des histoires. Il avait vu tellement de choses dans son existence, il avait vécu tellement de vies, qu'il était un conteur hors pair.

-Volontiers, les gamins. Installez-vous.

Il désigna d'un geste de la main le muret à ses côtés, comme il aurait désigné un canapé confortable dans un salon luxueux.

-Alors. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ?

-Nous avons un petit souci… A propos d'une histoire d'âme. Et d'une histoire de mort.

Kione grinça ouvertement des dents et dégaina son flingue. Il faisait souvent ça de façon automatique quand quelque chose l'agaçait. C'était un vieux réflexe qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine d'essayer de contrôler. Et quand ce quelque chose n'arrêtait pas de l'agacer, il tirait également de façon automatique. Ensuite il s'en voulait, car un corps mort équivalait à de la nourriture gâchée. Et que par conséquent, il était plutôt perdant dans l'équation. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était un sanguin. Et ça le défoulait sacrément.

-Parle clairement cul-terreux. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des énigmes de sphinx de pacotille.

-Ouais ok, ok, ça va, on se détend. Doucement. Est-ce que par hasard, vous connaîtriez quelque chose sur ce qu'il y'a après la mort, sur les composantes de l'âme, ou sur le voile de la mort.

Kione haussa les sourcils et rengaina son flingue, toute trace d'agressivité désormais loin de lui.

-Le voile de la mort ? Comment connaissez-vous l'existence du voile de la mort ? Je pensais qu'il avait disparu. Qu'il avait été détruit par les hommes ou que la mort l'avait repris.

-Non. Il est conservé en Angleterre. Vous savez ce qu'est ce voile ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Et toute personne ayant vécu en Egypte à une certaine période le sait aussi.

-Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous raconter son histoire ?

Kione ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi ces sorciers voulaient ces informations. En fait il s'en foutait : l'occasion de raconter l'une des histoires qu'il avait vécu était simplement trop belle. Il haussa les épaules et fit mine de chercher quelque part dans sa mémoire. En réalité, il se souvenait de tout. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

-Le voile… A l'époque il flottait à l'intérieur d'une grande arcade de pierres entourée de gradins. Je me souviens très bien de la première fois où j'ai vu le voile de la mort. J'étais un tout jeune vampire et on racontait qu'en Egypte, les gens comme nous n'étaient pas chassés. On racontait que ce pays où le soleil brûlait était bien plus avancé que tous les autres. Et j'avais soif de soleil. J'avais soif de connaissance. Moi qui venais de mourir, j'avais soif de vie.

Kione savoura un instant en secret l'effet de ses paroles sur ses interlocuteurs. Même Sanguini à qui il avait sans doute déjà raconté cette histoire (à moins qu'il n'en ait jamais eu l'occasion, en fait, il n'en savait rien) avait l'air complétement absorbé. Il faut dire que Kione était vraiment un putain de bon conteur.

* * *

**3**

_Vers -1280 av JC - Thèbes, Egypte._

L'étouffant soleil qui lui brûlait la peau ne parvient pas à enrayer sa joie. Il était enfin là où il aurait toujours dû se trouver. Si l'on savait où écouter, on pouvait entendre des choses fantastiques à propos de cet endroit où le sable avait remplacé la terre et où les Dieux trônaient, souverains parmi les hommes. On racontait que ses semblables étaient nés ici. On racontait que la chair et le sang y étaient meilleurs. Et Kione n'était pas homme – ou plus exactement vampire - à laisser de telles choses se dire sans chercher à les vérifier.

Le jeune et arrogant vampire laissa les sons de cette ville fabuleuse le guider. Tout lui semblait excessivement plus fort qu'en Europe : les odeurs, la taille des choses, la beauté des gens, le nombre des esclaves, les reflets du soleil sur l'or que portait le peuple Egyptien. Il avait la sensation d'avoir vécu une vie de pacotille avant ce jour, une vie factice, et d'accéder enfin aux vraies choses.

Kione s'approcha, tel un serpent, d'un groupe de jeunes qui bavardaient avec animation en marchant. Il décida de les suivre lorsqu'ils empruntèrent une artère étroite entre deux bâtiments.

L'artère débouchait sur une avenue plus grande, mais déserte malgré le soleil haut dans le ciel. De l'autre côté de l'avenue, se dressait, immense, un temple. La litanie entêtante des prêtresses parvenait jusqu'à lui, envoutante, attirante. Kione s'avança, dans un état presque second. Il avait la sensation que ces voix l'enveloppaient. Elles étaient douces. Chantantes. Nul doute qu'il y avait là quelques anciennes magie à l'œuvre.

A l'intérieur, le vampire découvrit une pièce entourée de hauts gradins de pierres sur lequel le peuple Egyptien assistait à la cérémonie. Au centre de la pièce, au milieu des gradins, sur un socle de pierres, une immense arcade semblait être là depuis des milliers d'années. Un léger voile noir flottait dans l'arcade. En file indienne devant lui, des jeunes filles couvertes d'or, le visage dissimulé derrières de précieux voiles blancs brodés d'argent, attendaient tête baissée. Immobiles.

Kione n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi incroyablement fascinant.

Les trois prêtresses, fixant de leurs yeux aveugles une réalité connue d'elles seules, récitaient un chant dont le sens échappa d'abord à Kione. Il lui fallut détourner les yeux des merveilleux corps nus couverts d'or, pour se concentrer vraiment sur ce que les prêtresses racontaient.

_Osiris le Martyre, des deux mondes souverain,  
Dont le corps démembré connu l'éternité,_

_Juge suprême de l'âme le jour de la Pesée  
Gardien infatigable du Voile du Destin,_  
Accepte ce présent.

La première jeune fille de la file s'avança, et, dans une lenteur infini, passa de l'autre côté du voile. Kione cru tout d'abord qu'elle l'avait simplement traversé et qu'elle allait donc réapparaitre de l'autre côté, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les prêtresses ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser car elles reprirent leur litanie.

_Osiris le Martyre, des deux mondes souverain,  
Dont le corps démembré connu l'éternité,_

_Juge suprême de l'âme le jour de la Pesée  
Gardien infatigable du Voile du Destin,_

Accepte ce présent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Prononça Kione à voix basse alors qu'il aurait voulu penser.

-Tu ne connais pas la Cérémonie de La Mort ? Tu n'es pas d'ici, fils de _Khonsou Le Voyageur_.

Kione sursauta, surpris, avant de se ressaisir et de sourire dangereusement, dévoilant ses canines.

-De toute évidence.

L'inconnu, loin d'être impressionné, désigna d'un geste du menton la cérémonie qui se déroulait plus bas.

-A gauche, c'est La Fileuse. Celle qui tisse la toile. Au centre c'est la Réparatrice, celle qui enroule le fil. Et à droite, la dernière, c'est l'Implacable, celle qui coupe le fil. Ce sont les prêtresses du Temple de la Mort. Les Gardiennes du destin. Celles qui tissent la grande tapisserie de la vie. Elles dispensent aux âmes les biens et les maux, et le jour venu, elles les reprennent. Tous les fils du destin passent entre leurs mains.

L'inconnu marqua une pause rêveuse durant laquelle le chant des trois prêtresses sembla accélérer la cadence.

-Dans l'arcade, c'est le Voile du Destin, reprit-il. On raconte que ce sont les Trois Moires originelles qui ont tissé ce Voile, avec le fil du destin de la Mort elle-même, créant une faille entre les deux mondes. La Mort, furieuse, a condamné les Moires à veiller sur le Voile. Elles doivent séparer les vivants de leurs morts, et s'assurer que l'âme des morts ne restera pas dans le monde des vivants. C'est pour ça qu'elles font des offrandes à Osiris. Pour le convaincre de garder dans son monde les âmes qui y entrent. Pour que le passage reste à jamais à sens unique.

* * *

**4**

_Septembre 2010_

-Putain de merde c'est tellement une mauvaise idée, grogna Théodore en resserrant sa cape noire autour de lui. On fait quoi si ils détectent ta signature magique ? Tu es toujours recherché.

Blaise haussa les épaules et arrêta de se balancer sur sa chaise. La nuit était partout autour d'eux, et Théodore avait insisté pour qu'ils n'allument qu'une seule bougie _au cas où quelqu'un viendrait_. Ces derniers mois, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué comme si il était la victime d'une étrange malédiction. Il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que c'était lié au Voile, mais, il avait eu beau faire des recherches à ce propose en compagnie de Kione, cela n'avait rien donné. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ lui était atteint et pas Blaise. Pas les autres.

-Ils ne détecteront _pas_ ma signature magique, lui répondit Blaise effrontément, puisque que je n'utiliserais _pas_ la magie. Comme tu peux le constater mon plan est parfait.

Théodore soupira.

-Je continue de penser que peut-être_, et je dis bien peut-être,_ le plan de Kione est meilleur.

Blaise ricana.

-Arrête. Tu sais comme moi que c'est trop risqué et que ce vampire est juste cinglé. Evidement qu'il ne se rend pas compte des risques : il est immortel, lui, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

-Je sais… C'est juste que… Putain… Je le sens carrément pas… Ca devrait… je sais pas… c'est inconscient.

-Théo arrête. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser ne serait-ce qu'envisager le plan de Kione.

Théodore sursauta.

-Tu tiens à moi ?

-Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. Cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. Allez. Allons-y.

Théodore resta hébété un instant. Il avait ce sentiment à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient _fait l'amour_ en fait. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble avant ça, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme cette fois-là, après qu'il soit allé chercher le moldu. Il est des sentiments qui ne peuvent naître qu'à la lueur du danger, sous la pression de l'éphémère.

Il se força à revenir au moment présent, et se dirigea vers la pièce où ils avaient enfermé le vieux moldu. Théodore respira longuement. D'ici quelques secondes, le lien serait à nouveau entre eux. D'ici quelques secondes, il ressentirait à nouveau la grisante sensation d'être à l'intérieur de l'esprit de quelqu'un et de pouvoir absolument tout contrôler. D'avoir une emprise parfaite sur quelque chose.

C'est dans un état second qu'il lança le sortilège de l'impero au moldu effrayé. Et dans un état second qu'il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prononça à voix haute le nom de sa destination.

Le grand hall du Ministère de la magie, bordé de cheminées, était à cette heure-ci complétement désert. Aussi, le sifflement sonore que produisit l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans les flammes verdoyantes de l'une des cheminées sembla démultiplié dans le silence du bâtiment. Il fut bientôt suivit par quatre autres bruits similaires.

Théodore épousseta machinalement sa robe de sorcier et ne prit pas la peine de saluer les autres avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Il connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, et pour cause, il y passait sans doute plus de temps que dans sa propre maison. Cependant il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même si on le lui avait prédit, y venir au beau milieu de la nuit accompagné d'un moldu sous impero, de Blaise Zabini son ex camarade de dortoir et actuel amant, d'un moldu étrangement fasciné par la magie, du nom d'Angelius, et des deux vampires les plus absurdes qu'il ait rencontre, Kione et Sanguini.

Kione mastiquait bruyamment du chewing-gum, ce qui exaspérait un peu Théodore, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait bien que face au vampire il ne faisait pas le poids, alors il évitait de le provoquer de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Eh, vous là-bas !

Ils allaient tourner à l'angle d'un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol lorsque la voix résonna dans le hall désert, couvrant le bruit de leurs pas.

-Arrêtez-vous. Les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à cette heure-ci.

Théodore reconnu la voix de Miranda Flaemes, la directrice adjointe du Département des Aurors.

-Fuck. Plus vite, glapit-il.

Maintenir le lien avec le vieux moldu l'épuisait considérablement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur tout ce qui se passait en même temps. Il songea presque inconsciemment qu'une fois qu'ils seraient au sous-sol, dans la fraicheur du Département des Mystères, ils seraient en sécurité. Personne ne savait réellement comment s'y retrouver là-dedans à part les Langue-de-plombs.

-Je crois qu'elle nous rattrape, baragouina Blaise à sa droite. Jette-lui un sort. N'importe quoi.

-Incendio, prononça Théodore en jetant le sort quelque part derrière son épaule, sans se retourner.

Il atteint de plein fouet le bureau de bois du réceptionniste qui s'embrasa aussitôt, faisant jaillir d'immenses flammes rougeoyantes. La chaleur du feu les atteint de plein fouet.

-Bordel de merde, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est le premier sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Kione, qui marchait tranquillement à côté d'eux comme si il était en balade en forêt déclara, alors que le feu se propageait avec une rapidité effrayante :

-L'important étant que les autres sorciers soient tenus à distance. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt efficace. Quand le taureau est dans l'arène, il est trop tard pour se demander quoi faire.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Angelius fut le dernier à entrer. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui dans un grand bruit de ferrailles. Théodore eut juste le temps de voir que l'incendie avait gagné en importance avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

-Je peux poser une question ? demanda Angelius du bout des lèvres en observant les numéros annonçant l'étage auquel il se trouvait défiler sur le mur.

-Ouais vas-y moldu, demande toujours, répondit Kione en mastiquant bruyamment, rependant une forte odeur de menthe dans la cabine.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus avec nous ?

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es venu ?

-J'ai demandé en premier.

-Ok. Honnêtement, je voulais revoir le Voile de la Mort, déclara Kione d'un ton solennel. A toi maintenant.

Angelius haussa les épaules. Il désigna son patron du pouce.

-Blaise compte ça comme des heures de travail. Et les heures de nuit comptent double. Et toi Sanguini ?

-Moi, j'me faisais juste chier.

Théodore soupira. Il se demandait pourquoi il fallait qu'il se retrouve dans cette aventure avec de telles énergumènes. Mais, quelque part, ça lui permettait de relativiser, de lui donner l'impression que tout n'était finalement pas si important, pas si _grave_.

Théodore les guida jusque dans le hall du Département des Mystères, puis jusque dans la Salle de la Mort. Il se sentait en sécurité ici.

Ils s'approchèrent du Voile, se plaçant en arc-de-cercle autour de lui.

Théodore respira lentement.

Blaise sortit de sa poche l'Ecran qu'il avait réduit et le tendit à Angelius afin qu'il effectue les branchements. Puis, il plaça des capteurs sur le vieux moldu qui se tenait debout, les bras ballants, devant Théodore.

-Normalement, avec les modifications qu'on lui a apportées, l'Ecran devrait nous permettre de garder le contact. On aura un visuel ici de ce qui se passe là-bas.

Kione ricana :

_-_Bon et bien,_ alea jacta est_, comme on dit chez nous, souffla-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Théodore.

* * *

.

Voili, voilou, j'ai curieusement l'impression que mon trip prend une tournure de plus en plus bizarre. On ne choisit pas ses connections neuronales.

**Trailer du chapitre 9** : pour une fois, je ne peux rien vous promettre puisque je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre. Il y'aura donc des emmerdes, d'autres emmerdes et puis des emmerdes. Si il y a des choses que vous voulez voir approfondies, c'est le moment de profiter de cet instant de faiblesse de ma part en le signalant via reviews.

**Bisous les ouistitis.**


End file.
